


Into the desert

by Peggyuraunty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty





	1. Chapter 1

十五 

 

“这河水流的很快诶。不用让他们划桨吧。”   
路飞扒着船沿，看船头和尾部上奋力划桨的几个人，已经满头大汗。   
“就这样漂下去也很快就会到的。” 

“那可不行哟。”   
多弗踮脚蹲在路飞跟前，眼睛却瞄向他旁边的罗。羽毛状的大麾衬着他高大的身形，把看起来渺小无比的路飞整个笼罩在阴影里。   
“你可是对我们很重要呢。是不是，罗参谋。” 

“重要？干么”   
路飞歪歪头。 

“他希望你带我们进到金字塔内部。”   
罗背靠着船沿坐着，眼神不在意似的看着河道黝黑的深处，尽可能的让自己听起来与平常无异。心里思考着如果他带来的几个人跟多弗的人正面冲突起来，究竟能有几分胜算。 

他本来只是因为兴趣加上上头的指令才来这里协助多弗找金字塔的，即便他知道多弗多么完美的继承并且发扬光大了纳粹精神，一旦真的找到他想要的东西之后会对这个似乎有特殊能力的中立国少年做什么，那与他完全无关。他和多弗理应是盟友，为了同样的目标合作。而不是像现在这样提防着对方，并且计划如何战斗。 

似乎是在遇见了这个小鬼之后，他的整个人都不对了。 

“啊，你不说我也是会带你们进金字塔的啊。” 

路飞回头眯着眼睛朝多弗弯起嘴角，笑容明亮的似乎这昏暗的河道都明亮了几分。 

多弗一时间竟然着迷了似的盯着了他几秒没有说话，然后带着戒指的巨人手掌抓上路飞的下巴。 

“你这小鬼长的不错嘛。” 

路飞大喇喇的笑的更开，拨开多弗的手掌。 

“你这火烈鸟眼光不错嘛。” 

又被叫做火烈鸟，多弗不怒反笑，站起来走到船尾，催促他们更快的划桨。这时罗按在鬼哭刀柄上的手才些许松开，眼角余光扫过仍旧百无聊赖打着呵欠的少年，干脆闭上眼睛养精蓄锐。

……  
……

“你跟我一起走吧。” 

少年硬抓着他的手腕。

“我不能。”

如果他走了，整个王朝即将失去保护，他身上的能力既是福音也是诅咒，如果少年自己尚且有一线逃走的可能，和他一起法老一定会发动整个王国之力。  
即便少年带着哭腔的声音近乎哀求，他的身体为此而悲伤的微微颤抖。他还是挣开了少年的手。 

“走吧。他们应该在等你了。”

少年赤脚踩在大殿的被摩擦的光滑的石质地面上，慢腾腾的磨蹭，几步一回头，等着他回心转意，就像是每一次他来缠着他陪他玩，带他偷溜出宫殿时一样。 

不过他转过身，大步迈的无情而又冷漠。他几乎能听见少年在他身后哭泣的声音，而船猛烈的震动了一下，罗张开眼睛。 

“河里有东西！” 

多弗的手下惊恐的大喊，罗转身看向河里，船下有阴影快速略过，巨大的几乎是船体的二倍，游过时河水也跟着翻涌，向两侧划开，他们的船起伏的像是洪流里的一块木板，而非十几米长载着超过一打体重不轻的成年人及货物的中型船。 

罗站起来，甩开脑子里还浮现着的少年落寞背影，以及心脏上针刺一样的痛楚。他很确定刚刚他并没有睡着， 他甚至能感觉那些画面像是终于挣脱牢笼似的急切的想涌进他的脑袋。

“哇！好大的鱼！”   
路飞大叫，河里的东西浮了上来，巨大的黑色鳞片泛着幽黑的水光，本能的让人恐惧。 它戏弄似的撞了一下他们的船尾底部，又带着巨大的水花沉入河里，水面上只露出他一截巨龙翅膀似的的尾鳍。他们的船像是一叶浮萍一样轻易被掀起，船上人仰马翻，装着物资的箱子发出刺耳的摩擦声音滑向船头，如果不是多弗和罗刚好都在船尾抓住船舷硬生生稳住，他们这一船人几乎就要被掀翻掉进着深不见底的暗河里去。 

“唔哦~！”   
路飞跟箱子一起滑到船头，又随着大鱼掀起的浪花滑向反方向，过程中他试图抓住船沿，可是一手按着草帽，单手抓住船沿的力气刚够撑住自己，一支木箱砸中他的后背，推着他滑向船尾。在他刚跟着箱子和其他人一起掉进河里的瞬间，罗抓住他的领子给他拖回船上。 

“哇，这鱼真的好大！可以吃很久吧。” 

完全不知危险的人笑嘻嘻的追着船下的黑影看，罗干脆把自己的鬼哭塞到他怀里。“抱住。” 单手把路飞搂在腋下，然后跟多弗和其他人一起用体重稳住船体。 

船又起伏了一阵子，才慢慢平静下来。 掉进河里的人也被人拽着爬上船，又惊又恐的喘着气。 

庞大的黑影还绕着他们的船游荡，巨大的，未知的，潜藏在深不见底黑暗河水里的怪兽让这些身经百战的士兵也脸色惨白。

“他想做什么？”  
多弗问，如果这东西想吃他们的话，刚刚掉下水的几个人早就成肉泥了。 而现在它只是顺着水流绕着他们的船。 

“我也不清楚。”   
罗紧盯着水面，那东西又浮上来，高耸的背鳍划破水面，留下两道波纹后出现在他们船的下方，把船托出水面一截，之后又潜进水里。 

木船发出吱嘎的响声后跌回水面上，剧烈摇摆了一阵子，才缓缓稳住。 那大鱼满意了似的从水里甩出尾巴，小山似的的尾鳍溅了他们一船的水花。 

“哈哈哈，他好像在跟我们玩诶。”

路飞在罗的胳膊下乱动起来，罗只能给他搂的更紧。   
“别乱动。” 

路飞的话，他们竟然都奇异的觉得 ‘合理’ ，这怪物似乎真的没有一丁点杀他们的意思，而是追着他们想要做游戏。 

可是船又被撞了一下，木板发出的吱嘎声就像是垂死。不管这怪物是不是又弄死他们的意思，罗非常确定如果他们掉进河里，没什么人敢确信能在这刺骨的河水里坚持到找到金字塔。 

一晃神的功夫，路飞从下手下挣脱，跑到船尾对着水里的黑影挥手。 

“再玩我们的船就要破啦，你等我们回来再和你玩好不好？” 

那怪物竟然真的像是听懂了似的，不再围着他们的船游动，而在游到船尾路飞的位置后面，浮出一小部分头部，露出两颗直径接近一米的没有眼睑的圆眼睛，幽幽的浮着层光，盯着路飞。 

路飞就那样伸出手，拍了拍它眼间湿漉滑腻的黑色鱼皮。 

“你乖乖的等我们回来。” 

然后那鱼就那样停在那里，不再跟过来。 

 

 

十六

 

之后的一路还是没什么人说话，即便刚刚的经历奇幻的就像是天方夜谭，可是这一路上古怪的事情太多了，所有人都很快平静的不可思议。只是除了那个别队草帽少年，一直缠着他们参谋加副队，讲些没营养的话题。少年仍有些稚气的唠叨不仅不让人觉得聒噪，反倒在这儿昏暗的河道上奇妙的能安抚人不安且躁动的情绪。 

很快，河道渐渐变广，之后他们看见跟另一端一样的渡口。兴奋和活力又回到所有人身上，尽可能快的抛锚登陆，走进通道的时候听见河道里传来叽叽喳喳的争吵声，后面的那船人显然没有碰见那个 ‘小意外’的追了上来。 

“我在…” 

路飞兴奋的朝着声音想往回跑，被多弗抓住肩膀并且捂住嘴。   
”你要乖乖的带我们找到 ‘宝藏’之后才能跟你的小伙伴汇合哟。“   
少年那一点点的挣扎在高大的男人手下就像是撒娇，多弗捂着他的嘴一路架着他直到走出通道，穿过另一个风格跟之前呆过的一样的石殿，进入一片开阔地后才放开他。 

“往哪边走？”   
多弗边问边环顾四周，手下人配合的举着火把照着四周，前方有几条一模一样的通道，周围没有其他任何的通风或光的开口，室内的温度凉爽，却不潮湿，他猜他们应该已经上了地面，在金字塔里。 

路飞站稳之后气鼓鼓的盯着多弗，想要发作，却没有。 他看了一眼一直微微皱眉的罗，然后指了指中间的那个通道。 

“那个。” 

“你确定？”   
多弗问。 

“不确定，”  
路飞已经抬脚走进去，  
“我就感觉应该是这里，赶快啦。” 

多弗想了想，跟着路飞走进通道。通道很宽敞，足够三人同行，罗不着痕迹的加快脚步跟路飞并齐，紧盯着眼前火把光线能触及到的地方。 

通道幽深，黑的彻底。 前方火光触及不到地方像是无底洞，多人纷杂的脚步声在通道里回荡，总像是有什么东西会窜出来。 

不过什么都没有发生。 

 

路飞带着他们自如的在通道，石室与大殿中穿梭，像是这金字塔的主人。 只是路过了几具年久到腐化的只剩骨骼的骨架，踩上去发出断裂的脆响， 看起来更像是自相残杀，并不是中了什么埋伏。

没有陷阱，没有木乃伊，甚至没有蛇虫鼠蚁。

罗却听到耳边响起那种幻觉似的声音。 

 

“去抓蝴蝶吧…” 

“你是天神的孩子…” 

“你要负责守护埃及，守护底比斯王朝…” 

“特拉法尔加…”

“特拉法尔加…”

……

 

“就是这里了。”

他们在一扇石门前停下。

“就在门后面。不过我不知道怎么进去。 ”  
路飞指了指石门  
“应该有什么东西坏掉了。” 

“应该是卡住了。”  
维尔戈上前查看，  
“你们几个拿撬棍过来抬一下试试。” 

在多弗他们注意力都放在门上的空档，罗把路飞拉到一边，小声对他说。 

“你现在马上原路往回跑，我帮你挡住多弗。他们对这儿的路不熟，应该追不上你。” 

“为什么？”   
路飞噘着嘴抗议。 罗只想揉揉自己的太阳穴。 

“听着路飞，不要那么轻易相信别人，不是见面聊的开心的人就可以做朋友。你懂吗？多弗不是好人，艾斯和萨博他们你也要留心。谁都不要相信。”

“那特拉男呢？特拉男也不能相信吗？”

“对，也不能。”   
他咬紧牙。  
“现在，快走。” 

“我不要，我要跟特拉男在一起。” 

“不管你找不找得到宝藏他都会杀了你的，路飞，你不能…”

“不要。” 

路飞倔强的拒绝着，扑到他怀里死死搂着他的腰。在稍高一些的体温接触他的瞬间，同样一个画面回闪进脑海。

“我不要一个人走。”   
少年光裸的后背上都是细密的汗，他能想象他跑回来时有多么急切。搂在他腰间的手腕上的铃铛发出脆响，跟远处传来的法老卫队士兵踏在地面上发出的震动声交织在一起。 

那是一整支正在接近的法老卫队，在这封闭的宫殿里他来不及召唤雷电或者野兽，他听见自己咒骂了一声，用还生涩的复杂的语言念起经文和咒语，罗不懂那些语言，却奇妙的懂它们的意思，也懂得那些咒语失败了。 ‘他’ 少念了几个重要的音符，虽然现在的他却似乎知道那是什么。 

“门开了！” 

多弗的手下大喊，罗脑子里的幻象随之消失。沉重的石头门随着机关的开启缓缓上升。 多弗抓着路飞的领子把他推进石门，罗心里那种恐惧又愤怒的感觉还没完全消失，多弗抓住路飞的瞬间握住鬼哭的刀柄，想要把那该死的爪子砍断。   
路飞却自己挣脱开多弗。  
“我要跟特拉男一起。” 

路飞拉着罗走进大殿。人全部进来之后石门在他们身后被从里面合上，多弗的手下点燃了大殿墙壁和石柱上的油灯。   
数十盏金黄色的火光，很快映的大殿灯火通明，石殿中央的巨大石棺极其醒目。 

都是第一次进到金字塔的众人好奇的四处查看，也许千百年来从未有人踏足，这殿里的石雕被保存的极为完好，只是看了一眼就让人感觉脸颊发红。

“哎！太羞耻了！” 

团队里的唯一女性Baby 5，捂着脸从指头缝偷瞄，视线所及的石壁上全部都是春宫图和生殖器图案。全裸的男人和女人，男人和男人，女人和女人，用各种丰富的，有些甚至不符合身体工学的姿势交合，当时工匠的手艺一定高超，把所有人物的动作都刻画的栩栩如生，连男性生殖器上的毛发都精雕细琢。 

“这墓穴的主人…挺有情趣啊。” 

有人感叹。 多弗只是笑了一下，转头对着路飞。 

“你确定是这？” 

“这应该就是金字塔的主人，你们要找的东西应该就是这个。”   
路飞说。

“你要找的不是这个。” 

“不是。”   
路飞摇摇头。

多弗没有追问，而是对罗说。 

“罗参谋看一看。”   
同时也给了队伍里另外一个人一个眼色。 

忽略掉棺椁上那些碍眼的生殖器图案，罗研究着上面的文字，一部分原因纯粹是因为好奇。一部分的他也想知道为什么埃及对他有莫大的吸引力。

 

“是底比斯三世。” 

从那上面的文字看来，这的确是那位传说中的法老没错，上面介绍的他的身世即便是经过语言的美化也能猜得出他活着的时候有多么荒淫无度…结合这间墓穴的风格，的确如此。

“怎么打开？”

“等一下。”   
罗说，刚好读到那个位置，他愣了愣，忽然有种不好的预感。 

正想着要怎么措辞才能让多弗不怀疑。 另外那个翻译邀功似的喊出来。 

“需要两人交媾后流出的精液开启！” 

“这法老真是变态啊。”   
有人小声嘟哝，语气里满是兴奋。队伍里大部分都是身体强壮的青壮年战士，一连十几天的沙漠禁欲生活对谁来说都是难耐，在看见墙上这些情色的浮雕时就有人按捺不住了，这种开棺的要求，简直是求之不得的。 

多弗略微意外的愣了一下，忽然明白了为什么基德要在队伍里带一个没有用的波斯女人。

之后环视了一圈，队里唯一的女性Baby5有些不安的动了动。 不过多弗的视线略过她，在看见路飞的时候扯开嘴角。

“过来，草帽小子。”   
他朝路飞勾勾手指。 墨镜早就丢在暗河里，冰蓝色眼睛里的赤裸裸的欲望。 连路飞这么迟钝的人也知道不对，身体僵硬的向后躲了躲。 

Baby5虽然是队里唯一的女性，可是她无论如果是他们出生入死的战友，而且战力不差。相对于她，完全是 ‘外人’，并且看起来鲜嫩可口的纤细要少年更对胃口。他们像是饥饿的野兽一样等着多弗发号施令，之后看谁有机会去率先品尝猎物。  
不过多弗自己走过去，抓住路飞的下巴，用拇指指腹磨蹭路飞左眼下的小小疤痕。 

“没关系，我会让你舒服的。”   
知道自己没有机会让他们有些失望，多弗毫不掩饰的露骨的话，又让他们觉得兴奋。

“这不合适吧？”   
罗拉过路飞把他护在身后，鬼哭的刀鞘横在他自己身前，随时准备抽出的样子。 夏其和佩金站到他身边，他带来的剩下两个人因为受伤留着了沙漠的大殿里，现在罗的人只有他们两个。 

“怎么？”   
多弗戏谑的上下打量了下罗。   
“你跟他玩真的？”

“不，不是。”   
罗不想多解释，他解释不清楚。  
“随便找谁，除了这小子。” 

“剩下的人都是自家兄弟，如果你不愿意别人碰这小鬼的话，你自己来做就完了。 ” 

多弗的话让罗的脑子里闪进一些画面，他是人不是神，这些图案对同样禁欲了半个月的他也有催情作用，只是这小鬼…

“我没有给别人表演的兴致。你们几个自己解决。” 

“那好吧。”   
多弗被说服了似的转身，却瞬间掏枪扣动扳机向罗，他的动作太快太突然，罗根只来得及侧身，子弹打中了他的右肩，鲜血马上迸出来。 他忍痛拖着路飞闪到石棺后面，夏其和佩金也躲过来，用石棺做掩护与多弗的人对峙。 

“呋呋呋，这小鬼的魅力这么大吗？罗参谋，竟然让你背叛总司令。” 

罗没有回答，他看了眼肩膀上的伤口，很深，子弹打穿了肌肉和神经，弹壳嵌在他的骨头里，微微一动就疼的他眼前发黑。他们的子弹撑不了多久，多弗很快就能抓住他们。 夏其和佩金会死，路飞也会…

忽然之间一个满身是血的少年的画面闯进脑海。少年被卫兵的长矛刺穿在他眼前。 

这发生过。

他忽然就能记起那少年的脸，圆圆的小脸，下巴却艺术品似的精致，大眼睛总是天真活泼，不一样的发色和瞳孔，少了几分坚毅，多了些柔美，却是一样柔顺和充满爱意。 

和现在看着他的路飞一样。 

“特拉男？”   
路飞推了推他，然后扭动了石棺后方的一个太阳浮雕，地面忽然慢慢打开一个口子，夏其和佩金立刻会意的拉着罗跟着路飞跳进去。 

等多弗的人冲过来，地面已经再次平整合上。

“操！他们他妈的到底去哪儿了？” 

………… 

 

又是一路迷宫一样的转弯和通道，再次进到一个小的多的石室时罗已经失血过多到快昏倒。 

路飞让夏其和佩金把罗放到一副石棺上，然后让他们出去。 

两个人不解，但是也照做了。没等出去，就听见路飞说。

“操我。”

两个人赶紧加快脚步跑出去，关上石门。 

“什么？” 

罗怀疑自己是不是又幻听了。还是失血过多到已经濒死。 

“操我。”   
路飞很急切。  
“你得操我。” 

他趴在罗身上，双手捧着罗的脑袋两侧。 

“你得操我，然后你就能得到One piece。” 

“什么？” 

“one piece，整个的你。你得跟我做爱，然后另一半的你才能回来。”  
路飞的脸有些红，不知道是因为羞涩还是急切。 

“你在说什么？”  
罗挣扎着想坐起来，他需要立刻处理伤口，在他真的失去意识之前。 

“是你告诉我的啊。我从小就听见你的声音，是你告诉我要这么做的，是你告诉我沙漠里的路，你跟我说金字塔里要怎么走，一遍又一遍的！从小就跟我说。要不然我根本记不住。 ”   
“进沙漠之前我不知道那是你，不过进沙漠之后你每天都出现在我梦里，每一天，我能看见你，那就是你。”   
“你告诉我你爱我，你需要我，我是你的宝藏，你也是我的。”

“这怎么可能？”   
罗不可置信，却想到自己那些不可能是幻觉的梦境。 

不愿意再多说，路飞捧住罗的脑袋，嘴唇压上嘴唇。 

……

‘将军有三个儿子，大儿子和二儿子都是战功赫赫的优秀战士，为什么小儿子总是看起来看孱弱的样子？’ 

‘可是小儿子是百年难得一见的美人。’ 

‘那样更糟糕，法老一定不会放过那样的美人。’ 

‘即便他是将军的儿子？’

‘即便他是将军的儿子。’ 

…

‘你听说了吗？将军的儿子真的被召进宫了。’

‘真的？将军答应了？’

‘他没办法不，只是要求在那孩子16岁之前不要动他。’ 

‘离那儿还有多久？’ 

‘半年。’ 

‘真的很可怜。’ 

‘可怜的孩子’ 

……

很多声音涌进脑子，他记得他听见那些时的冷漠。初见那传说中的少年时的惊艳。不过他是王朝的大祭司，拥有神力的王朝守护者，法老的生活与他无关。 

不过那少年的身影和声音总是在宫殿里出现，他缠着侍女带他出宫。偷偷的在殿里乱窜。   
像是午后炽热的太阳，恼人的耀眼且不可忽视。  
渐渐的他发现他总是不自觉地的追着少年的影子，  
那少年也总被发现偷偷的盯着他。 

那少年缠着他带他去尼罗河畔喂鱼抓蝴蝶，打扰他古神咒语的研究，要他陪他做愚蠢的游戏。   
大部分时间他对他像对所有人一样冷脸相对，不过不曾像对其他人那样直接赶他走。  
他默许他围着自己打转，琥珀色的眼睛里笑出干净纯粹的光。

少年是法老宁可开罪将军家族都非得得到的美人。  
任何离少年太近的男人和女人都会被屠杀。   
但他是王朝命脉所在，  
法老任他去了。  
却总是能看见卫兵绕着他的宫殿。 

他刻意疏远少年，  
对方却总是不知疲倦。 

慢慢的他几乎已经不能在看不见少年的日子里过下去，  
跟少年说过的话却都寥寥可数。 

半年之期很快过去，  
少年的两个兄长决定带着少年逃去别的国家。

临别之时少年抓着他的手腕哀求他一起走。   
可是他是他有一个王朝要守护，老神的咒语他也没有破译。 

少年离开时他才懂什么是心痛和悔意。少年赤着脚跑回来时那些悔意更甚。   
他后悔为什么不和少年一些离开。 为什么在急切的时刻下选择使用尚未完全掌握的古神咒语。 

对法老来说那少年只是不得即毁的床伴，对他来说确是独一无二的珍宝。  
从很小的时候就学习制作木乃伊，法老命人把少年的尸体摆在他面前时，他却抖的刀都下不去。 

他用他知道的最缓慢最痛苦的方法杀了法老，金字塔的建造也在他的旨意下进行，  
之后他在沙漠上施加了诅咒，他告诉世人沙漠深处藏着无比的宝藏和力量，却只让正确的人才能靠近。  
然后他杀死了自己，并把灵魂劈成两半。  
一半去寻找那少年，  
一半留在金字塔里等待他和那少年归来。 

为了这一天，他等了几千年。 

罗睁开眼睛，他觉得有力量涌进他身体里。 

眼前的少年甜美可人，他的样子变了一些，琥珀色柔和的眼睛现在黑的晶亮，不过那就是他，是他另一半灵魂开启的钥匙，是他跨越千年的等待。


	2. 石板车一辆

少年的唇瓣柔软香甜，像是三月里盛开的花瓣。可是单纯的嘴唇接触让他迫不及待。   
一手插进少年发间，把他拉的更近，探出舌尖的时候少年立刻张开嘴唇欢迎，他用舌尖描摹少年湿润的口腔，一手伸进袍子抚摸少年柔韧的腰侧和后背皮肤。 

男人粗糙的掌心磨蹭在皮肤上，有一点点微微的刺痛，只让路飞觉得很舒服并且被勾起渴望。他生涩的回应这个吻，两只小手不安分的抓着罗胸口的袍子，想把他扯开，却是徒劳。   
罗继续着这个吻，只在伸手扯掉自己的袍子时短暂的分开。之后很快又吻回去，路飞的手掌在罗的胸口，肩膀和手臂上游走，感受掌下肌肉勃发出的力量。在摸到肩膀上的伤口时拉回脸。 

“你还好吗？” 

路飞看着那还在渗血的伤口，虽然较比之前流血不停的状况好了很多。 

“没关系。” 

他丝毫感觉不到疼，即便那还在流血。  
路飞的吻帮他找回了一丝灵魂，那仿佛给他注入了无穷的力量，而他知道那仅仅是他全部灵魂里不起眼的一角。   
他全部的灵魂力量大概就跟对路飞的渴望一样多而强大。

不仅是千年前的，还有这一世的，每一次眼神的对接，每一个微笑带来的触动。  
他猜有些东西是命中注定的情愫。之前他一直在否认和压抑，而他现在不想了。 

重新吻回少年，一刻不想停止品尝早就应该属于他的甘甜，他干脆撕开少年的袍子，把那碎成两半的可怜布料跟自己的袍子丢在一起，然后轻松的抱起他，让他躺在铺好袍子的石棺上。 

“这棺材里躺的是我对吧？”   
他用嘴唇磨蹭路飞已经红肿的嘴唇，粗重的气息喷在路飞浮上一丝潮红的脸颊上。他其实不需要答案，他能感觉到那里面是被困住的另一个自己，被自己的诅咒困住的自己。 

“我不知道。你没告诉我。”   
路飞微垂着眼睑，眼睛里带着水汽，有些羞赧的看着罗。   
“我觉得有些…有些不对劲。”

阔腿裤的布料轻薄，罗很容易就能发现路飞指的 ‘不对劲’是什么，那正半硬的在路飞双腿间把布料撑的微微隆起。

“你之前应该没有做过？” 

少年不出意料的点点头。

罗也没有跟同性的经历，不过他猜那对他来说应该不难，鉴于仅凭一个吻就让他自己支起一顶小帐篷。 

路飞自己开始脱自己的裤子，只是发抖的五指怎么也做不到。  
罗帮他轻松解决…再次以暴力的方式。 

全身赤裸的少年眨了眨眼睛，然后转身跪在袍子上，把整个细瘦结实的肩膀，后背，形状诱人的腰臀曲线和看起来柔软无比的翘臀交给他。 

罗几乎呻吟出来。 

“这样对吧？” 

少年有些不确定，罗打开腰带放出自己的已经全部勃起的阴茎，单手搂过少年，五指大张在胸口，拇指按压已经凸起的乳头。   
阴茎在路飞臀缝间磨蹭，让他感受自己勃起后的沉甸。 

“就这样你会受伤的。” 

那个带着皱褶的小洞，看起来紧而小的可怜，而自己的全胜状态下的阴茎甚至看起来路飞的手腕一样粗。

而路飞仿佛受了惊吓一下想坐起来，却意外的向罗推着自己的臀部，饱满的臀瓣不经意的磨蹭着他的阴茎和股间的毛发，罗真实的呻吟了一下，再这么下去他觉得自己可能会爆炸。 

“你能帮我…含一下吗？”  
他小心的挑选让人不那么羞耻的措辞。 

路飞转回身，疑惑的看着他，显然没有懂他的意思。  
“啊？”

“就是，含一下这里。” 

他用下体顶了路飞的臀部一下，路飞忽然就懂了，脸刷的一红。 不过慢腾腾的，他还是转过身来，双手握着那看起来一百年以内都不可能戳得进他身体里的东西。觉得可怕的同时也本能的兴奋。 

阴茎被含进湿润温暖的口腔，罗觉得自己仿佛瞬间进了粉红色的天堂，而不是这个漆黑的甚至有些可怖的墓穴…他自己的墓穴，如果这能让他觉得好一些的话。 

罗的尺寸对路飞来说很是吃力，实际上他可以骄傲的说，他可以让地球上99%的人觉得吃力，不过这不代表他有想跟这么多人尝试，他所想所要的只是眼前这个努力吞吐着他的小人儿。 

这个小人儿有着好看的腰身和背部，蜜桃似的臀部看起来也极为可口，让他忍不住伸出一只手，张大的大掌几乎能罩住整侧臀瓣，大力的揉捏那儿的软肉，橡胶似的柔韧有弹性，看它们从指缝里溢出，白净的皮肤留下几个深红色的指痕，心里有种征服似的快感。 

他的阴茎仍被路飞卖力的吮吸，可是即便他穷尽所能也只能含进一个头部，不断被刺激的口腔里有津液从嘴角流出，情色的挂在下巴上。罗小腹里那团欲火只能稍稍被安抚，而且越来越不能让他满足。 

所以捏着臀瓣的手指伸的更前，中指的之间戳进紧致的小洞。 无论怎么希望，它仍旧是小的可怜兮兮，似乎只是一根手指都让他接纳的困难。 

封闭的地下墓室里没有什么可以给他拿来润滑，他想了一下，抽回手指摸了一把自己的肩膀，甚至有点感谢自己中了那一枪。   
有血液的润滑之后进入穴口容易了多，他甚至很快就戳进了两根手指。 慢慢按摩着肠壁，双指剪动，摸索，直到少年粉嫩的环状肌肉开始自己分泌肠液，小小的穴口变得松软而湿润。 容纳他的手指探的更深，摸到长臂上微小的凸起，钝重的指尖不小心碰到那里时，路飞含着他的动作颤抖了一下，牙齿咬到他的阴茎头部，很是有些痛，不过他只是觉得被鼓励，两根手指重重的压下去。 

“好奇怪。” 

路飞的腿抖了一下，嘴角滑出一声呻吟。   
他持续的按压着那里，用手指操弄路飞的后穴。 

“舒服吗？”   
他能感觉路飞的全身都紧绷起来，裹着他的穴口也微微收缩，却是欢迎般的，缠着他的手指不让他离去。   
“你喜欢吗路飞？” 

“很…很奇怪，唔。”   
路飞已经完全进行不了口交的动作，罗干脆给他翻过来，让他的臀部对着自己，以便他的手指能更深的插进他的身体。 并且把少年粉嫩可爱的分身含进嘴里。 

 

相对于自己的，路飞的尺寸要容易接纳的多。不是说他曾经有过这种经验或者什么的，见鬼的他是不可能接受这种肮脏的口交，男人女人的都不可以。不过现在，躺在他身下的是路飞不是吗？ 

路飞的一切看起来都是可爱而甜蜜的，连他的分身都是。含进口腔让罗完全没有抵触，甚至在看见路飞意乱情迷的眼神和呻吟时觉得享受。 

路飞的前后敏感点全部都攻占，向前送进罗的口里，或者向后在他手指上更深的操自己，躲无可躲，大概是初体验的少年没用多久就器械投降的干净，发出一串尖锐的喊叫，双腿颤抖着射进他嘴里。 这时罗甚至觉得有点意犹未尽。  
不过没关系，他还有很多很多机会，非常多。 他能感觉力量流窜在他血管里，他肩膀上的伤口在愈合，他觉得自己也许可以超脱时间，并且他非常希望他让路飞也能。 

他希望更多的看见路飞像现在这样眼神迷离的挂着精液，胸口因为急促的呼吸而起伏，乳头随之伏动，看起来可爱而可亲。 

他愿意一直这样看着他，长久的，直到世界末日，直到他的力量可以达到的地方。 他需要更多力量，而幸运的是，那些力量就锁在路飞身上，那是他乐意至极的事情，事实上即使操路飞会让他缩短生命，他也愿意为了这个而死。 

想着这些，嘴角挂上一丝微笑。罗低下头，再次亲吻路飞，只是嘴唇轻轻的碾压。 他的手指还在路飞身体里，刚刚的高潮让穴口又柔软了几分，他甚至能挤进去第三根手指。 

他思考着三根手指究竟够不够…鉴于他自己的尺寸，不过他实在是不想再等下去了…以防止自己随时爆炸。他非常想给路飞一个美好的初体验，他会尽力，可是忍到自己爆炸并不在清单里。 

于是他抬起路飞的腿并且弯折，让他们夹在自己腰侧，他把阴茎头部对准路飞的穴口，那儿仍旧看起来小的不可思议。路飞在感觉到他的接近时也紧张的张开迷离的眼睛，瞬间清醒了几分。 

“能进去吗？” 

“让我们试试。” 

罗说着，戳进去了一点点。路飞立刻发出一声痛呼，反弓起身子，像是只姿势古怪的虾子。   
罗也很难过，那儿很紧，那理应很美好，可是现在只是箍的他也很痛，那像是把脚伸进了一只小两号的鞋子，区别只是他的阴茎更脆弱更敏感，而且他并不能要求更换鞋子，也并不想换。 

不管这是不是他的尺寸，现在这就是他的。 

“放松，这样我们都能好过一些。”  
他安抚路飞，可是他仍旧卡在半路根本深不进去。

“拔出来！很痛啊，特拉男！很痛。”  
路飞叫的语无伦次。

不过他知道一旦拔出他可能短时间再没可能进得去了。通向路飞的小翘臀的这张门票是一次性的，至少这一个星期内是一次性的。 

所以他低头亲吻少年粉嫩的乳头，舌尖拖出一个湿滑的痕迹。   
少年因为高潮而敏感的身体立刻回应起来，罗趁机向前推进，并且单手撑着身体，另一只手探进两人身体间，握住少年软塌的分身。 

很快路飞发出开始发出闷窒的叫声，罗猜那应该还很痛，不过至少也有些舒爽。所以他一鼓作气的直插到底，之后两个人都放松了似的粗重的喘着气。 

“等，等一下，让我缓一缓。”  
路飞的声音甚至听起来有些破碎。 

“好。”   
罗亲吻他有泪水渗出的眼角，和刘海湿润的额头。 五指轻缓的撸动路飞的分身，直到他再次半软。 

“来吧。”   
路飞勾起罗的脖子，双腿也缠上他的腰。 语气里甚至有些决绝。 

“k”   
罗的确觉得不能再忍耐任何一秒，他缓缓的抽出，然后一下子全部没入。就像是撕沾到了毛发上的创可贴，缓缓的不如直接一下子解决。 

罗不知道这种石头的门隔不隔音，虽然他怀疑路飞的叫声大到整个金字塔都听得到。他听起来仍旧很疼，也有些兴奋，至少他没再喊停，于是他再次缓慢抽出然后大力插入。

路飞这次的叫声仍旧很大，只是慢慢转成了呻吟。 

所以他加快了一丁点速度，并且确认每一下都照顾到路飞前列腺的位置。 

“好大啊，特拉男。”  
路飞的眼神再次迷离，不知道是在抱怨还是在夸奖。 

“喜欢吗？路飞。” 

这次身下人没有说话，只是随着他的动作发出一串儿呻吟。罗猜他是喜欢，更快的挺动腰部。

“慢，慢一点儿。会坏掉的。” 

“不会的。”  
他亲了亲路飞小巧的鼻尖。  
“舒服吗？”

“嗯，”  
路飞发出一声无意识似的单音，夹杂在随着他的挺动而发出的呻吟里。罗猜那是一个肯定的答案，鉴于他开始无意识的摆动腰肢， 而且全身松弛的四肢发软，双手几乎勾不住他的脖子，于是罗把他抱起来，让他坐在自己盘着的腿上。双手托着路飞的小屁股，让它更深的吞吐自己的阴茎。 

“太大了，特拉男，我要被，撑开了。”  
路飞把头撂在罗的肩膀上，尖锐的叫着指甲抓住罗后背上的皮肤，一丝痛楚的感觉传来，只是让罗更兴奋，他把路飞托的更高，然后让他借着自己的体重落下，一时间小小的石室里回荡起肉体淫糜的拍打声，他粗重的呼吸，和路飞毫不掩饰的呻吟。 

如果说勾起别人的情欲算是天赋之一的话，路飞绝对天赋異稟，明明是第一次，却能叫的跟情色明星一样动情。   
罗只觉得自己血脉喷张，想要好好蹂躏这个磨人的妖精。 

“喜欢吗，我这样操你？”   
罗自己都觉得这种话羞耻，但是他猜现在这种场合说出来没有关系。 

“唔。”   
不过路飞还是羞涩的不愿说出口，只是闷闷的随着罗的动作叫出来。

“不喜欢吗？路飞。”  
罗放缓托着路飞的动作，确保他的阴茎轻而缓的擦过路飞的前列腺，撩拨，却不给予安慰。 

“快动啊。”   
路飞难耐动起来，甚至咬起自己的中指关节，勃起的分身跟着抽动起来，前端渗出一点点前液。 

“说你喜欢我操你。”   
他拍了路飞的屁股一下，坐在他身上的小人儿颤抖了一下。 

“好了好了，喜欢你的…”他还是觉得很羞耻。“阴茎。行了吧？” 

勾起嘴角笑了一下，罗满意的看着路飞羞红的脸。为什么这个小鬼能这么可爱，让人觉得根本爱不够。 

他再次把路飞放到躺下的位置，抓住路飞的腿缠到自己腰上，这一次全力的快速冲刺。 

“呃啊啊啊！”  
路飞弓起后背大声呻吟，五指再次抓上罗的后背，指甲嵌在肌肉隆起的后背上。   
“好棒啊，特拉男，像这样！” 

路飞毫不掩饰的热情呻吟像是无形的催情剂，帮罗跨过最后的临界点，他低吼了一声，像是狂躁的野兽，大掌抓在精致的胯骨上，大力到能留下痕迹，快，且猛烈的冲刺了几下，之后阴茎又胀大几分，尽数射在路飞敏感的肠道上，让他颤抖着发出哭泣一般喊叫声。  
“特拉男，我的，”   
罗会意的握向路飞颤抖着的分身， 快速撸动了几下，路飞双腿抽搐着跟着射出来，抓狂的小猫一样的在罗的背上留下几道抓痕。

趴在路飞身上，两人交换了一会儿粗重急促的呼吸，怕把身下那个单薄的小人压坏，罗撑着自己坐起来，尚未完全疲软的阴茎抽出路飞身体时也带出一部分白浊的精液，顺着路飞的臀缝流到袍子没有覆盖到的石棺上。

罗能感觉到石棺里的变化，他甚至能听见尸骨粉碎的声音，那像是一栋苦撑了许久的老建筑，精疲力尽，终于被允许坍塌，瞬间碾成细小的尘埃，穿透石壁进入他的身体，分割了千年的灵魂再一次完整，他能记起前世和今生经历过的每一个小细节，听见过的声音，见过的画面，有过的想法，甚至是他不曾留意过的细微角落。  
庞大的信息涌进他的脑海，和源源不断的力量一起贯穿全身。他忆起千年前的能力，背诵过的咒语，和这千年间参透出的古神的力量。 

他发现他分割出的另一半灵魂一直都没有安息，长久以来他一直守在这个他知道自己一定会回来的地方，默默等待，并且破译古神的咒语，积蓄守护的力量。 仿佛无止境的时间长河，他甚至认不出他自己。

“特拉男？”   
路飞撑起上半身，有点儿担忧的看着他的眼睛。 

“我没事。”  
他闭上眼睛，再睁开时眼睛里的金色光芒已经消失，他肩膀上的伤已经完全愈合，身体轻盈并且充满力量。

“那我们走吧，我有点担心娜美他们。”   
路飞说着，试图把那几乎碎成布条的袍子套到身上…结果是显而易见的没有成功，那几乎让他抓狂。  
“穿我的。”   
罗把自己的袍子套到他身上，路飞没有抗拒，只是笑嘻嘻的抬起因为衣服过大还藏在袖口里的双手，盖在脸上。 

“都是特拉男的味道。”   
路飞的笑脸一如既往的明亮，干净，不带一丝情色的意味。罗还是觉得被勾引了。尚未餍足的阴茎又硬了几分，不过火把跳跃着发出一声细小的噼啪声，罗发现自己能看到草帽和基德一伙儿人也找到法老石室的画面。虽然说不上多么喜欢那群人，不过他多多少少欠那些人一些，这一世他也不希望他们再因自己而死。

所以理好自己的裤子，抬手打横把路飞抱起。  
他有点惊讶在他手臂上的少年的那几乎不存在的重量，没错少年之前就很轻，不过现在他觉得他可以让路飞在他的指尖上跳舞。 

“我自己可以走啊。”   
路飞涨红了脸挣扎，似乎被人抱着比被操还让他难以接受。不过臀间和腰上的痛楚提醒了他罗的尺寸和刚刚那场性爱的激烈程度。 

“你确定？”   
罗有点好笑的问，轻轻的拍了一把路飞的小屁股。 

“诶你干什么？”   
路飞嘶嘶的抽气，然后识时务的缩回罗的手臂里，一直胳膊搂着罗的脖子，另一只手朝气蓬勃的指着石门。  
“看见人就立刻放我下来。现在，去打那只巨型火烈鸟。” 

罗笑了一下，看了一下那扇石门，它就自动打开。   
门外的夏其和佩金有点意外的缩了缩脖子然后转身，原本就通红的两张脸在看到罗抱着路飞走出来的时候简直要滴出血来。 

所以罗猜这石门并不怎么隔音。 

罗觉得他似乎可以直接抱着路飞瞬移到法老的墓穴，不过他不确定那一定会成功。所以他还是看了一眼夏其和佩金。

“走吧” 

“你的伤？” 

两个人惊讶的盯着他肩膀上的皮肤，那儿除了有两道罗刻意没有去除的抓伤，健康的就像是婴儿新生的皮肤。 

“会跟你们解释的。” 

路飞说的没错，金字塔的构造的确是他告诉路飞的，实际上这整个金字塔就是他设计的，这儿的机关多而且精妙，不过能穿过那片沙漠到达的人不多。这多少让罗觉得有点可惜。 

走回法老石室的速度要快的多。 

等到他们到达的时候，萨博和罗宾刚刚研究完石棺上的文字。 

“地图上说的是真的。”  
萨博放下放大镜，表情说不上是开心还是尴尬，因为基德带来的波斯女人被冰雹砸伤留在沙漠石殿里了，现在他们队伍里是清一色的十个男人。 

“怎么打开这个棺材？然后就能看见宝藏了？”  
娜美原本有些兴奋，罗宾附在她耳边小声说完之后变得愤怒。   
“这法老是变态吧！怪不得这间石室搞成这样！打开棺材之后我要鞭他的尸啊！”

“现在问题是怎么打开。”   
基德盯着草帽伙的5个人，眼神在罗宾和娜美间转换，似乎在考虑谁更合适。 基德的人身体都紧绷了一些，看着草帽一会儿，手慢慢的挪向自己的武器。艾斯和萨博对视了一下，眼神里有些为难，气氛一时间很微妙。

“你想都不要想啊！把你那些龌龊的想法从脑子里挖出去！”   
娜美咆哮，罗宾的手按到枪上。索隆，山治和乌索普也都做出战斗姿态。 

“这他妈的开启条件是什么？”  
山治压着嗓子问。 

“是欢爱后射出的精液。”  
基德扯着嘴角，觉得对方的反应一定会很有趣。 

“你这个变态竟然敢肖想娜美桑和罗宾酱！踢爆你的头啊！”   
山治怒吼。 

“那个…不可以…恩，撸一发放上去吗？”   
乌索普挠挠脸，有点难为情。 

“这里说的很清楚是交媾之后的精液。”   
萨博有点无奈。  
“倒是没说一定要男女一起。” 

“那现在到底怎么办？是说用谁的 ‘东西’ 谁就能召唤法老？”  
艾斯摊摊手。 

“你们自己解决，我们只是想找回路飞。”   
索隆转动刀柄，冷色的刀光从刀刃流向刀尖，指着基德。

“对啊！路飞被带到哪儿，你说的 ‘用处’ 该不会就是说的这个？！他们队伍里应该有女孩子吧？”  
乌索普忽然想到，瞪着基德。

“多弗那个家伙应该是不会对有用的伙伴下手…” 

“他不会是…？”

“应该不会。要不然这会留下痕迹的。”  
罗宾说，几个人稍稍放了心。 不过索隆略微放松的眉头又紧起来。 

“那他们到底去哪儿了？” 

有路飞在他们不应该比他们还慢，多弗也没可能放着这个石棺让他们捷足先登。 肯定发生了什么，可是该死的他们没有一点儿头绪，这个金字塔大而复杂，每条小径和机关的设计的似乎毫无规律，他们几次都差点死在滚石和剑戟之下，如果不是有那半张地图和战场上摸爬滚打出的经验，他们可能早就交代在这儿黑布隆冬的鬼地方。   
他们甚至有点绝望不知道该去哪儿找路飞。 

……

 

“我在这儿！” 

熟悉的少年的喊声从石门外传来，草帽一伙儿，艾斯和萨博脸上都兀的一喜，基德的嘴角也上挑，多一个选择总是好的。   
不过很快他的表情也也垮下来。 跟其他所有人一样。

路飞穿着草鞋的脚直到伸到门口的时候才落地，似乎是一路被人抱着到了门口才放下。迎接他们的依旧是一张笑的跟小动物似的脸，却没有如预想那样的朝他们跑来。甚至是走来的姿势都有些古怪，就像是…  
经历了一场极激烈的性爱。 

 

“路飞，你还好吗？”   
乌索普有些结巴。

“啊？没怎样啊。” 

脸上的潮红还没完全退，身上隐约散发出的微微腥咸的味道是个男人就会懂。不过路飞一脸困惑的看着众人，似乎还是不懂他们为什么这么紧张。即便他自己穿着一件过大的袍子，原本应该是刚过膝袍子边缘伸到了纤细的脚踝。那明显不是他自己的衣服。 

之后罗从路飞身后跟进来，显然他就是那衣服的主人了，他裸着上半身，表情看起来轻松且餍足，如果他和路飞身上那种刚刚欢爱过气息还不够明显的话，罗肩膀上的抓痕足够说明一切。  
这一群人只是不愿意相信。 

“你这个婊子养的！你把路飞怎么了？”   
艾斯咬着牙，枪口对着罗拨开安全栓，气的头发都竖起来，整个人要爆炸一样。

“你做那个什么狗屁召唤仪式了？”   
索隆的刀也指着罗，脸色铁青，旁边的萨博也收紧颊线，一直优雅的表情仿佛不这样的话就会随时骂出脏话。 

罗只是耸耸肩。   
“算是吧。” 

“操！”   
所有人都是第一次听见萨博骂脏话，之后他的枪管已经抬起，对着罗就是一枪。   
很奇妙，两个星期前他还和这个中立国的少年完全不认识。不过仅仅是第一面就让他觉得亲切无比，路飞就像是他走失了很久的亲弟弟，没想到刚找到就又被狼叼走了。 

罗微微侧身躲开萨博的子弹，快的所有人都一愣。之后艾斯朝他连开三枪，也被轻松躲过。 

“你真的强暴路飞了？”   
娜美攥着拳头咆哮声，美少女的形象已经不要了，接连吐出一串F开头的脏话。

 

手臂挡开山治的怒不可遏的一脚，紧接着抬腿踢开索隆的刀，罗能感觉到这屋子里的杀气如果是有形的，这座设计精巧的金字塔就得这么撑炸了。  
“你们听我说…” 

“死吧，fucker。”   
艾斯的拳头从他脸颊不到一公分的地方擦过，这位哥哥怒的已经不满足于用枪，必须得一拳拳打死这个人面兽心的婊子养的混蛋。 

“喂！你们怎么打起来了？”

路飞想阻止几个人，不过还像是塞了根带刺黄瓜的屁股不同意他行动太快。他刚想转身，就脚下不稳的要跌到，罗在众目睽睽之下不知道怎样就闪到路飞旁边接住他，把他扶稳。其实他也可以很轻松的让路飞这群的暴走的哥哥和伙伴倒下，只是他觉得最好不要那么做。 

“操，怎么可能？”  
艾斯骂了一句，不敢置信，罗看起来仍旧是那副这个世界都与我无关的样子，不戴帽子时有点不羁的黑发，万年黑眼圈，该死的高挑和结实的身形…并没有什么不一样，可是谁都能感觉他完全不同了。

“你找到 one piece了？”   
罗宾问。 

“你利用路飞得到 one piece了？”   
萨博愤怒的似乎打死罗已经不够，更想直接手撕了他。 

原本还没有朝着要害部位攻击的几个人彻底不管不顾，基德和手下也加入战斗。 

“你现在是罗自己还是那个变态法老？”  
山治问，有力的长腿劈向罗的脑袋。 

“我还是我。”   
罗向后跳开，之后闪开肩膀躲开萨博的子弹。更多的子弹朝他飞过来。 

“喂！你们！是我让特拉男上我的啊！” 

路飞的话只是让众人更生气，而且现在已经不只是路飞的问题了，如果罗身上真的有了传说中法老的力量，基德一伙是不能让他出了金字塔的。 

不过显然他们低估了那股力量。 

“够了。”   
罗终于觉得这样下去不行，而且这样打下去很可能会误伤到总是想靠过来的路飞。   
他伸出手，掌心对着众人，心里想了一下他想要的画面，众人的武器飞了出去，像是脱离了地心引力一样漂浮在空中。 

“我还是我，我就是one piece。”   
罗说，表情平静。

“你他妈的在说什么？”   
艾斯简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，即便他一直对于 ‘法老的力量’ 这种狗屁说法存疑，但是现在眼前发生的一切并不允许他不相信了。可是还是不懂这他妈究竟是怎么了。 

罗挥了挥手， 把记忆还给还拥有的人。 

于是他们都看见了长得很像是路飞的少年，他的两个哥哥和一起长大的朋友，那画面中的人和自己长的并不完全一样，但是他们知道哪就是自己。

他们看见他们等在法老的宫墙之外，天上的月光皎洁，美丽却危险，这样的日子真的不是一个出逃的好日子，可是他们已经不能再等了。

法老不会轻易放过他们，他们需要在天亮之前尽可能逃的远，而早该跟他们会合的少年一直没有出现。 

 

天空泛起鱼肚白，焦急的用拳头砸了高耸坚硬的石墙，就像是打破它，他们的弟弟就会出现，可是除了流血的指节，他什么都没得到。

血滴在宫墙外的沙地上，他们得到少年死亡的消息。

他们甚至不被允许看到尸体。 

等眼前的景象再次变成通亮的墓穴时，浮在空中的武器哐锵的落了满地，娜美和乌索普已经泪流满面，萨博和艾斯冲向路飞抱紧他。 

“你这个蠢货怎么没来？” 

艾斯展开双臂把路飞紧紧的拥进怀里，脸埋进路飞的黑发，好藏住自己的眼泪。 已经管不了他的力气是不是会把他那个总是看起来娇弱的弟弟勒坏，他需要确认他的小兄弟真的回来了，没能带他出逃是他心头永不愈合的伤，经历了几世人生后也依旧会针刺般的隐痛。 

“我不记得了。”   
路飞的脸贴着艾斯胸口，眼泪透过袍子打湿艾斯的胸口，他才能确认他的小兄弟真的回来了，活生生的带着温度。

“你怎么能忘了跟哥哥们的约定呢。”   
萨博唤他，艾斯又勒紧了路飞一下深深吸了一口他发间的味道，然后放开路飞让他扑进萨博的手臂里。 

“萨博！”  
路飞哭的几乎失声，萨博也流着泪，揉揉他的头发。 

 

“你这蠢货啊！你肯定是回去找那个念咒语的男人了是不是？”   
娜美抽泣着朝他怒吼。   
“我都听宫殿里的侍女说了，你天天跑去找他！你知道我们那天等了多久，之后有多伤心。” 

“我们这不是又见面了吗？”   
路飞扁扁嘴。 

“这他妈是多久了你知道吗？”   
娜美咆哮的都忘了哭。  
“现在是什么年？恩？2000 多年了！”

“不，是4000多年了。”  
罗宾微笑着，指尖擦去眼角的泪珠。 

“这该死的法老！我要拉他出来鞭尸！”   
娜美猛踹了石棺一脚。   
“便宜这个死变态了！都是因为他啊。他竟然舒舒服服的死在这儿。”

“ 不，他并没有死，某种程度上没有。”  
罗笑着，嘴角的弧度衬着他眼底的黑色。  
“我只是诅咒他的灵魂永远无法安息，永远被困在这幅腐坏的躯体里” 他扶着石棺的边缘，弯腰看向石棺里，好像可以穿透石壁跟法老腐烂的眼窝对视。  
“他知道这金字塔里4000年发生的一切，知道过了这么多年我还是找到路飞了。而他还要继续为他的愚蠢付出代价。”

“哇哦，这还真是…”   
乌索普甚至有些同情起这个法老。 之后墓穴像是时间静止了般安静，直到基德受不了的开口。

“你们介意告诉我这他妈是怎么回事吗？”   
基德和他的手下盯着眼前这离电影结束还有5分钟时的剧情。明明就是罗挥了下手，之后这些人就哭的跟纳粹又来屠村似的。

“这真得慢慢跟你解释。”   
罗接下来说。  
“对你们也是，出来吧，多弗。” 

人群随着罗的视线一起望向门口，粉红色的高大身影走进来，把伤的不轻的Baby5扔在一边，听了有一阵子，虽然依旧云里雾里，多弗也知道他他妈还是晚了一步，虽然得到得到力量的是他们军的参谋，他完全感觉不到一丝一毫的开心，不仅仅是因为他有预感罗不会如将军期待的那样投入战争，而且去他妈的战争，他只想自己一个人得到这个力量。 

“怎么说？让我们来一个胜利的拥抱？”  
多弗朝罗走过来，路飞的小眉头拧到一起，想过去却被萨博搂紧在手臂间。“让他们自己解决。” 

多弗这边拍了拍罗的肩膀，刻意拍在抓痕上。   
“挺享受的？” 

“还可以。” 

“我猜你不会再回去了？” 

“没错。” 

两人朝墓穴外走去，像是寻常的两个老朋友。 

“那还真是有点可惜呢，这个力量。” 然后多弗甩了下手臂，大麾的袖子里掉出一把匕首，多弗立刻接住，在众人反应过来之前插进罗的左背后。   
“只能让你跟他一起留在墓穴里了。” 

“特拉男！”   
路飞朝罗冲过去，再次被拽来。   
“不对。” 萨博低头对他说，不可思议的盯着罗和他并没有流血的 ‘伤口’。

“早猜到了。”   
罗说，朝多弗笑了一下，眼睛里金色的光流转，多弗此生第一次觉得恐惧的想发抖。 

 

…………

…………

 

“再给我看一下，再给我看。”   
坐在罗的前面，抓着他的手，路飞的眼里闪出只有看见满桌食物时才会有的光。驮着他们的骆驼摇摇摆摆的走着，远处的树叶反射着翠色的光，绿洲快到了。罗看向路飞的侧脸，眼神宠溺，一个小火团浮现在他手心，欢快的跳跃。 

“哇哦！”   
他的爱人惊叹。 

“你他妈到底还能做什么？”  
艾斯有点气的问，不满他弟弟的整个注意力都被那个花样百出的咒语男而夺走了。 

“你能不能像刚才那样把我们都咻的一下都带回欧洲吗？至少先回开罗。”   
乌索普实在不是骑骆驼的粉丝，即便回程的沙漠亲切了一万倍那么多。 

“啊，不要嘛。像这样慢悠悠的走更有趣嘛。”  
路飞朝沙漠张开手臂。  
“而且这是家啊这是家啊，想多呆一阵子呢。可以不可以特拉男？”  
他回头，眯着眼睛大大的笑起来，和他 ‘第一次’ 见他时的一样，简直就比这开罗5月份的太阳光还耀眼。 

“你想做什么都行，只要我能做到。”   
他低头，吻上他爱人柔软的嘴唇。

 

“啊你们还能不能行了？有完没完啊！！！”

“呵呵。” 

“啊，别拉着我啊！让我杀了这个咒语男啊！！！！我的弟弟啊！”

“你们留在这儿把我咻的送走好不好？” 

“不行！我要在这儿看着这个变态！” 

……

蓝天上，柠檬色的阳光穿透宣软的云层，不吝啬的照在金灿灿连绵的黄沙上，沙漠上透着咒语消失的清明。   
战火仍旧在另一端把地球烧的千疮百孔，萨博和艾斯仍旧需要奔赴战场，罗还有一个总司令需要解决。   
不过他们想念了千年的人就在他们身边，在他的臂弯里。

 

……  
……

 

墓穴坍塌时淹没了所有的火把，金字塔里黑的仿佛失明，极细小的声音也显得极为醒目，一个小石子儿从高处掉下来，弹了几下之后掉到法老开裂的石棺上，它微微震动了一下，从缝隙里流出一丝鬼魅似的烟雾。

瓦砾和碎石之间，伸出一只带满戒指的手。 

 

 

 

 

Into the Desert. Fin 

2018.05.19 

 

 

 

后记：   
昂，好吧，我私吞了大概3万字左右的内容，因为敲完罗路H，觉得内心圆满，不想圆梗了。  
还会继续敲罗路的，因为很美味，一路敲的又顺又开心 （是因为完全不动脑，瞎敲吧喂？）。


	3. 全文

Into the desert   
深入沙漠

 

CP： 罗路   
字数：42000 （完结）   
分级：R19，因为占幅10%的大尺度描写和满骗子的粗口

梗概：路飞和他的小伙伴到沙漠去寻找传说中的宝藏 One Piece，却偶遇另外两支同样目的却是敌对势力的队伍。  
经历了重重危险后他的小伙伴们发现那个宝藏不只是金银财宝那么简单。

 

警告：跟分级内容一致。 某些角色的设定现实化。

广告时段：  
虽然这篇敲的极快，最多算是还及格的文。  
But你可能当做他是海贼王番外 xxx版Parody （色情翻拍）Feature 罗的 monster 丁丁。 

全文一次性首发。  
就卖十个贝里，十个贝里你买不了吃亏，十个贝里你买不了上当。

PS：   
如果不想花贝里，LOFTER同名账号下我在5000到10000字的量周更。   
酱，enjoy everybody。 

 

 

 

一

 

1944年开罗集市。 

抬头看了一眼那该死的太阳，即便只是5月份，也恼人的炽热，大把过于耀眼的光线赤裸裸地照射下来，伴随着从未间断的驼铃声及骆驼尿味，让在一群嘈杂的东非人种中也显得异常高挑的男人忍不住皱了皱眉头，第一百次的问自己好好的参谋不当，为什么要来这种未开化的鬼地方。 

“嘿，罗。没什么其他要买的了吗？你知道，这是进沙漠之前的最后一个市场了。”

另一个同样身材高大的青年拍了拍他的肩膀，夸张的羽毛服饰投射下更夸张的影子，路过的当地人看见这两个鹤立鸡群的异乡人无不先是抬起头惊诧的上下打量，之后捂着嘴跟附近人用当地话小声的讨论着，不知道是在讶异他们的身高，还是多弗朗明哥…他这个未来15天探险队队长兼队友的衣着品味。 

“我让夏其和佩金去置备了。”   
耸了耸肩膀并且侧身，罗不着痕迹的甩掉了肩膀上带满戒指的手。他不喜欢跟人走的太近，何况对方的底细他清楚的很。

“那我们半个小时之后就出发怎么样？”  
似乎毫不在意罗的冷漠，粉红色头发的青年只是保持着他夸张的笑容。  
“那份地图你研究的怎么样了？”

“差不多了，不过…”   
罗只犹豫了一小下接下来的话怎么说，然后远处吵嚷的声音就忽然之间变近，最终像是颗小型炸弹似的炸在他身边几步远，他本能的转向那个方向，看见一个带着草帽的少年在骆驼队前兴奋的蹦蹦跳跳。 

“好多骆驼啊！山治！这东西的肉能吃吗？”

“笨蛋啊，骆驼是用来骑的啊！”

远处来不及赶来的青年扯着脖子大喊，罗和多弗都第一时间注意到了那家伙的金发和这两个人沟通用的语言…绝不是本地人。

“好可惜啊！你看这个家伙好大好特别，看起来好像很好吃。”

草帽少年仍旧兴奋的围着骆驼嘻嘻笑着，像是他看见的不是满大街都有的普通骆驼而是书里蹦出来的独角兽或者喷火龙。不知道是听懂了 ‘好吃’的部分还是真的像少年说的一样特别，被少年一直骚扰的骆驼忽然恼火了似的甩起了少年一直想要尝试去够的脖子，一头撞向了少年，一吨多的体重轻松就给少年掀翻了个儿，细瘦的少年身体被甩在空中更显得轻的像片被风刮跑的叶子，直直的撞进罗的怀里。 

下意识的，罗就伸出双臂接住来人，温热的皮肤触感让他一愣，少年按住草帽回头眯起眼睛给了他大大的一个笑容…简直就比这开罗5月份的太阳光还刺眼。 

“谢谢你啊。” 

懒得回应，罗没等少年站稳脚跟就松开手转身离开。 

“好有趣的小家伙，”   
走出一段距离之后，多弗还在盯着那少年和他的伙伴。罗猜他墨镜镜片下眼神肯定是戏谑又诡异，就跟他这怪腔怪调的笑声一样。

“不是已经查清楚对方也只派出来一支队伍了吗？”   
虽然他只算是个顾问加半个向导，不过这多少也关系到他的人身安全，罗还是问了出来。 

“没错，这几个人应该不是对方的队伍。”

“算了，多留意。” 

“呋呋呋呋那是当然。不过刚刚说的，地图，”

“现有的地方都已经弄清楚了。” 罗打断多弗的话，虽然古埃及文研究只是他的兴趣而非本职，无论如果他不容许别人质疑他的工作。  
“不过现有的地图部分只能带我们到金字塔，金字塔内的部分不在我们的这块地图上。” 

“呋呋呋呋，那就只能等人送上门了。” 

……

 

“刚才那两个家伙是谁？看起来真让人不爽。”   
绿头发的青年把手按在刀柄上，眼睛仍旧盯着两人已经消失的方向。 

“其他的探险队伍吧？毕竟塞提三世的金字塔一直都是大家向往的呢。”   
高个儿的黑发女孩儿说，笑容里的睿智与沉稳一如既往的安抚人心，虽然漂亮的黑色眼睛也和他盯着同样的方向。 

“啊，罗宾说的对，而且他们应该不是坏人，刚刚那个黑头发的家伙还接住我了。嘻嘻。” 

“你怎么还是这么没心没肺啊！路飞！那两个人明明看起来就很危险好吗？”  
长鼻子的青年恨铁不成钢的朝草帽少年喊。 

“不管怎么说！One Piece的宝藏肯定是我的！”   
完全无视了对方的说教，少年居高双手壮志满满的大叫。  
然后就被锤在头顶的铁拳打的颓到地上。 

“别鬼吼鬼叫了你们两个！当地人都拿我们当怪物了！我可是来自异国的优雅美少女呢！”   
橘色头发的少女收起拳头。

“对呀，娜美酱穿这身埃及服饰简直美的像女神一样，罗宾酱也是一样，能露出腰身来的裙子简直太棒了！”  
金头发的青年毫不掩饰的夸赞。 

“切，色鬼。”  
抱着刀的绿发青年受不了似的瞥了金发青年一眼。 

“谁是色鬼？你这个绿藻头！我只是娜美酱和罗宾酱爱的使徒！” 

懒得去理从一认识起就钾钠遇水瞬间爆炸的两个人，娜美用手掌当扇子朝自己扇了扇风，抱怨的瞪向又想朝什么东西奔过去的草帽少年。 

“好好的大学不去上，非得来这个鬼地方探险，如果找不到那个什么宝藏这趟旅行可是亏大了。” 

“啊，娜美，宝藏我们一定会找到…这个地方，也是一定要来的。”   
看着远处模糊的金字塔群，草帽少年脸上的表情忽然认真的像是变了一个人。 娜美和罗宾两个人看着他，甚至记不得他们这个从小一起长大的好朋友是否有过相似的表情。 

“不过现在赶快去多买几头骆驼当存粮吧！”  
转眼间就又开心的像是得到圣诞礼物的三岁孩子，刚刚的严肃短暂的简直像幻觉。 

“骆驼不是用来吃的啊！笨蛋！” 

山治和娜美朝他一起受不了的喊。

 

 

二 

 

晚上，没有风，血红色的太阳带着最后一抹霞光沉入地平线，原本火烧一样的天空暗淡下去，退潮一样的暗红色光线从沙海上一点点拖拽着消失，也带走了最后一点儿聊以慰藉的温度，沙漠上的夜晚毫无征兆的来临，远离了城镇与人群，静怡的像是时间的另外一个曲面。

其实除了罗宾，余下的几个人甚至都从未出过国，更没见过沙漠，这磅礴的沙漠落日显然让他们觉得震撼，一时间没有人说话，只是仍旧盯着那太阳消失的地方，带着少年人特有的踌躇满志。 

可惜一声肚子罢工的咕噜声在寂静的氛围中炸开，一如往常的破坏了气氛。 

“可以开始吃饭了吧？”  
忽视所有刀子一样朝他丢来的责备眼神， 路飞按着他肚子可怜巴巴的盯着山治，对方受不了似的丢了把木炭进篝火，然后把从锅里盛出食物第一个递给他。

“下不为例，要让美丽的小姐们先吃饭的。”

“嘻嘻，山治你最好了。”

沙漠上的晚餐在路飞光速解决了自己超大份分量后，尝试偷吃其他人的分量未果中结束。之后围着篝火，乌索普的鬼故事吓的路飞紧抓着索隆的手臂不放，期间索隆嫌弃的推了他几次结果发现只是让路飞抱着他的手臂勒的更紧，干脆放弃抵抗，认命的任由少年细长的手臂缠在自己身上。 

“啊，好无聊。”   
故事终了，索隆掏掏耳朵，好像这样就能把故事丢出去似的。 

“什么啊！你明明刚刚听的也很认真啊！”  
乌索普抗议。 

“就是很无聊。” 

娜美装作不敢兴趣的站起来，终于放松下来的肩膀让人觉得她说的话可能不太可信。 路飞紧跟着也站起来，围在山治身边，像个讨好的小动物似的，  
“我能再吃点东西吗？” 

“不行！”娜美…队伍的名誉领队及采购负责人替山治回答，“我们连张地图都没有的瞎走！鬼知道我们能不能找到你说的那个金字塔！必须把回来的粮食份额也留出来才行。”   
娜美朝她和罗宾的帐篷走去，走路的气势和说话的语气昭示了加餐问题毫无回旋余地。

“可是我真的很饿啊。”  
路飞扁扁嘴，肚子配合的咕噜了一声。   
“我是肯定可以找到金字塔的，所以不用留什么额外份额吧？” 

“那也得留，谁知道什么时候才能找到。饿了就早点睡。” 

“饿了怎么睡觉啊？” 

“那就吃点沙子。到处都有，多的是。”

“啊？这东西能吃？”   
怀疑的盯着地上那在星光下看来也金灿灿的沙子， 路飞皱着眉头考虑。

“别什么都信啊笨蛋。”  
山治把路飞从地上拉起来，防止他真的想去吃一嘴沙子…到头来头疼的还得是他们几个。   
“你那到底是什么胃啊，刚刚吃过晚饭没多久好吗？”

“可是那种干粮根本吃不饱啊。”  
少年哀怨的都快把嘴唇撅到鼻子上去了，山治不知道是该好气还是好笑。 

“早点睡吧，沙漠上日出早。日出之后我们马上就出发，趁着早上天不太热可以走的快一些。”  
罗宾安抚似的朝路飞笑笑，然后也进了帐篷。  
“那么晚安喽，男士们。” 

“晚安！罗宾酱~”  
山治说着话，把路飞拎回了他们几个男生的帐篷…虽然比女生的稍大一些，他们四个睡进去还是该死的挤。不过沙漠第一天的初体验让几个人都不免疲倦，只争吵了一小会儿，不知道谁的呼噜声先响起，很快传染了其他三个。 

…… 

路飞一群人的运气不差，第二，三天的天气甚至比他们出发时候的还好，虽然娜美和乌索普一路上都对路飞靠第六感之路这件事多有怨言，但是就像是当初他们听见这个大胆的计划时一样，只对路飞施加语言攻击，实际上还是由着他胡作非为。说来很神奇，当路飞提出 ‘拿出一个月时间去找塞提三世那个传说中的金字塔’时，他们反而松了一口气，就好像这件本命中注定的事情终于发生了。 

唯一的问题是路飞的食量…比一个正常成人的三四倍可能还多，虽然他们带了足够的压缩饼干和当地又采购的干粮，似乎那些碳水化合物在路飞的胃里存留的时间更短…鬼知道那个让娜美嫉妒的要死的细瘦身体是怎么燃烧那么多食物的。 

不过无论如何沙漠上的气候不允许他们带鲜肉，在优先选择携带饮用水的情况下，他们6个人6头骆驼也没有那么大的携带空间…

“真的很饿啊…”

第三天晚上准备休息的时候，路飞哀怨的小眼神已经快能给娜美的后背戳出洞来了。不过就像是之前说过的，他们几个全凭路飞第六感找路的小队必须给自己留足够的食物储备，娜美想揍人的拳头抡起来，却被渐渐飘近的驼铃声吸走了注意力。 

两队人眼神接触到的时候，惊讶的分量是一样的 …除了全天二十四小时除了睡觉都兴高采烈的那 ‘只’…眼睛里的警惕和敌意也一样。 

 

或许相对于其他人罗的惊讶可能更多，的确在他的意见跟当地向导的意见产生异议时，多弗先选择相信据说经验丰富的当地向导，以至于他们走了弯路，不过鉴于罗很快发现他们偏离正常路径的不止一点点，以及那个向导成了多弗手下数不清的亡魂中的又一个，他们应该是很快就走回了正常的路线，没有理由让草帽一伙人赶超到了前头…唯一的解释就是对方不仅仅一点点弯路都没走，而且有可能走的是地图上都没有的捷径。 

“我们也扎营。”   
罗建议，多弗点点头，脸上闪过的表情跟发现当地向导只是想带他们绕路时的一样。罗不用细想就知道这个军阀打的什么主意。

“这几个人先留着，也许他们知道点额外的东西。”

如果对方手里也有地图，那么杀掉直接抢来是最直接的，不过那个草帽小子被杀的画面在他脑中一闪而过，竟然让他觉得心中某处隐隐的不舒服。

“ 呋呋呋，也好，先留着他们，看他们到底有什么过人之处。 ” 

 

三

 

夜色，在无垠的沙漠上显得更加浓稠，让罗觉得除了天上浩瀚繁星，似乎自己是世界上唯一一人。  
这种感觉他从很早，很小就有。  
虽然他有疼爱他的父母，崇拜他的妹妹，长大后成为医学院的传奇校友，却凭着出色的谋略和胆色在政府谋得要职，有了大批的追随者，他还是不时的感觉孤独，似乎是缺失了身边很重要的温度，像现在这种低温的沙漠夜里尤显得深刻，让他的思绪控制不住的一再飘远，像从前的无数次一样试着去思考自己的归属地究竟在哪儿…直到什么人蹑手蹑脚的靠近了他们的帐篷，朝驮着食物的那两头骆驼摸过去。 

守夜本来并不是罗的任务，只是夏其和佩金对着打瞌睡，而他又习惯性的睡不着。提起长刀幽灵一样不发出任何声音的朝那个人影走去，无论对方是谁，碰见他守夜真的是对方的运气不佳。   
可是等罗走到近前，却在看到那个算是熟悉的草帽之后愣了愣，发现对方只是专心致志的翻着食物袋之后干脆抱着刀饶有兴致的看着那个背影。 

“怎么？你们队伍的伙食不好吗？”

他就觉得他闻到了肉味！路飞好不容易终于翻到了他心心念念的肉…干，还没等他送到嘴里去，后身一个幽灵似的声音吓的他差点蹦起来…不是说的声音不够好听有磁性什么的，只是在这种万籁俱寂的午夜沙漠深处，忽然冒出的人声就算是人美声甜的小姐姐也足够惊悚。 

然后回头，发现来人是谁的时候路飞真的蹦起来，不过不是吓的，而是蹦起来一手搂住对方的肩膀，一手捂住对方的嘴。 

“小点声儿！娜美听见我就死定了。” 

那种热度再次碰上自己，一瞬间一种 ‘贪恋’ 的感觉充斥全身，他却反射性的甩开对方，看着小上自己一大圈的少年一屁股坐到地上，然后却手脚并用的撑在地上眼睛瞄向他们自己的帐篷方向…那儿离罗扎营的地方只有十几米的地方…好像真的很怕被发现。 

罗只觉得好笑，来完全不知道底细，也许是敌对方的退伍里偷东西，难道却是怕自己队伍的人发现吗？ 

不过少年在地上呆了一小下，发现远处的帐篷里还是没什么动静，才终于放下了心似的松了口气。之后才意识到什么了似的转头对罗说。 

“拜托借我一点肉干，等我们出了沙漠还给你们。”  
然后完全不管罗的存在，自顾的吃了起来。  
“我的天，你们太明智了，为什么娜美和山治就没想到带肉干呢，干粮根本吃不饱嘛。” 

罗觉得这简直滑稽到有趣了，难道他不是那个会让小朋友看见就吓到哭泣的 ‘死亡医生’了吗？这个少年真的就打算拿他当空气一样明目张胆的偷吃东西？ 

罗抱着他的鬼哭，一时办下竟然真的除了盯着这个少年看没有别的好主意。于是就着不远处的篝火跳跃着照射过来的光，看这个少年的模样…这绝对是一个好看的少年，大眼睛圆圆脸，长长的睫毛小巧的鼻尖，一脸稚气并没有让他的好看减少分毫，大概只是会让他爱慕者从单纯的年青女孩子增加到成年女性或者男性吧。

盯着少年纤细脖颈上细微的绒毛，罗想如果他抽出刀这少年究竟有没有躲掉的可能性？结论大概是显而易见的不可能。那么无防备的姿势，根本是不可能躲的人头落地的结局。  
这反而让他失去了抽刀的一点点兴趣…虽然即便不是这样他也不打算杀他…莫名其妙的不想。 

“你叫什么名字？”   
未加思索的，他问出来。

“Luffy, Monkey. D. Luffy. ”   
少年以让人难以想象的速度解决了一整包肉干…那大概是一个成年人一整天的食量…然后意犹未尽的咂咂嘴，犹豫了一下子才放弃了再开一包的打算。   
“吃太多会被发现吧，” 他自己嘟嘟囔囔的说着，然后才转回头给了罗一个跟第一天见面一样的露齿笑容。   
“叫我路飞就行，我的朋友们都这么叫我。今天谢谢你不抓我啦，不过你叫什么名字？” 

“Trafalgar Law”   
他一般不太愿意告诉陌生人全名，不过他猜今天他可以破个例。 

“T-ra-a-f…啥？”

“ Trafalgar Law”

“Tra-ra-f …”

“叫我罗就行了。”   
罗不记得之前是不是也有过这种无语的感觉。 

“啊干么那么拗口啊，叫特拉男不就好了。” 

“还是叫我罗吧。” 

“那么特拉男再见了。” 

忍住嘴角抽搐的冲动，罗发现自己似乎完美的被无视了。未等自己能去阻止少年或者说些其他什么别的…虽然他也不知道自己要说什么，那少年身姿灵巧的像是只鸟儿一样，一会儿就钻回他们自己的营地里去了。 

 

四

 

之后的两天，两伙人扎营的地方离的都不远。那主要是因为多弗和罗都好奇草帽一伙儿是怎么辨别方向的，他们的情报一向很准确，剩下的那一部分地图应该只有金字塔内部的结构，而且也应该是在英军那只队伍里没错，否则对方也不会跟他们一直保持一个安全的距离一路尾随。

两个人都很好奇草帽一伙儿是不是有地图的另一份完整版，毕竟眼前这6个青少年人的队伍显然要比英军那队人好杀很多，否则他们也不会跟对方对峙到现在还都不动手。

不过让人意外的事，无论是那个看起来明显是队伍智力核心的高个儿女孩，还是似乎是负责统筹几率的红发女孩儿，亦或是其他几个各有分工的队伍成员，全程都没有过拿出地图的动作。每次当他们走到一个需要辨别方位的地方，都是那个草帽少年瞎指一通之后继续前进，而那前进的方向每次都和罗从地图上读出的方位一样。 

“还是这样。”   
多弗放下望远镜，眼神死死的锁住前方的几个人影。  
“很有趣啊。他们有可能是背下来地图吗？” 

“不像。”  
罗低头思考了一下，回忆了一下那张满是古埃及文和僧侣象形文字的地图有多难懂及复杂。  
“那个少年，不像是能记下来的样子。” 

人是很擅长伪装的动物，特别是在现在这种乱世之下。不过经过这两天晚上的观察…没错这少年竟然真的每天晚上都来偷吃的，罗也乐于在睡不着的情况下做一下 ‘夜间动物观察员’ 的工作，在少年专心在食物上的时候他尝试跟他聊了聊天，不是说他喜欢说话或者什么，只是单纯因为这个少年身上有很多值得好奇的地方。 

结果他却失望了。这少年和他朋友们都是来自于中立国的富裕家庭，相当富裕，才能让他们的父母辈早早从不同地方移民到同一个政治经济环境相对稳定的欧洲国家。可惜这几个少年似乎有富家子弟的通病…不知天高地厚也不知道世间险恶，在这种乱世下仅凭草帽的一个见鬼的梦就跑来这种地方冒险。 

当然这个少年也可能是来自于罗还不清楚的机构，出发之前就早早编造好了一整套背景信息和理由，就像那无数个出没于世界各地的各国间谍一样。可是说自己身世的时候，路飞刚刚解决了一整袋羊肉干，餍足的舔着手指上残余的肉渣，罗承认他失神了…不过只是他自己都没有察觉的一瞬间，那并不影响少年眼睛里的清澈和无辜，即便是在罗拷问似的盯着他的眼神之下。 

或者敌军的间谍训练已经天杀的出神入化了，或者罗的多年经验值得怀疑，这少年真的看起来见鬼的没问题。 

所以罗打算继续观察。 

凌晨，几乎是同样的时间，窸窸窣窣的翻找声再次响起，罗走过去，觉得这少年简直自来熟的过分，前两天来的时候还偷偷摸摸，今天干脆回过头笑着跟他打了声招呼。 

“还是你啊，特拉男。你都不睡觉吗？”

“你不是也没睡。”   
罗好笑的看着他，两只腮帮子塞的满满的，像是只啮齿类动物。 

“我不吃饱睡不着啦，等下就睡了。”他想起了什么似的，“天天吃肉干有点腻，有没有别的吃的？”

“偷吃还要挑？” 罗勾起嘴角笑笑，“那边那个袋子里有baby-5的巧克力。” 

“真的？” 少年的眼睛一亮，像是天边那颗就要升起的启明星。然后他站起来作势要去拿袋子，却被罗提前抓住了手臂。少年的胳膊跟外表看上去一样，纤细骨骼的覆着一层薄却结实的肌肉…却意外的柔软有弹性。罗下意识的捏紧了一些，少年却似乎毫无知觉，只是仰起头直视他的眼睛。 

“不是你说的有巧克力吗？特拉男？”

“你说的那个梦，昨天还没说完呢。” 

“好啦，我吃了再说。” 

路飞甩开他的手欢快的去翻巧克力。 然后断断续续的从他吃着甜腻糖浆的齿间继续他的故事。他说从他很小的时候就会一直梦到埃及…一开始的时候他并不知道那是哪儿，只是知道那儿有大片的沙漠，无尽的河流，河边葱葱的萱草，和仿佛能高到天际的金字塔。 

他在梦里和其他人或玩耍或战斗，一起跳过泥筑的高墙去河里游泳。

他甚至能记住面包入口，研磨不佳的面粉里夹杂的细小石粒摩擦牙齿的感觉。 

他能听见悠扬神秘音乐与歌声，在梦里他似乎懂得那歌里的含义，醒来时却全部都记不得。

所以即便他的历史课一直就跟其他科目一样糟糕，对于埃及历史他却能如数家珍。

“我猜我上辈子应该是个埃及的将军或者什么的，所以我必须得来这儿。”   
路飞耸耸肩，把说了无数次的台词又复述了一遍，脸上的坚定如故。罗只觉得有点可笑，却莫名的笑不出来。

因为他也见鬼的有同样的感觉。

只是除了梦的部分，他从小就对埃及有难以解释的热爱，所以他研究也擅长埃及文字和文化，也一直觉得他得 ‘回来’ ，就像是这荒芜的沙漠深处真的有什么东西在等待着他。 

这也是为什么他医学院毕业之后转投了更有机会出国的政府机构，也是为什么即便是得知要跟多弗这种人合作之后还是答应参与这项任务。 

“那我猜我应该是个皇帝。”   
罗开玩笑似的说。 

“啊不相信算啦，娜美他们也都不相信。等我找到One Piece那个宝藏一定会吓死你们。”  
少年不在意的笑笑，然后打着呵欠回了营地。  
罗却发现自己见鬼的真的在考虑那个说法的可能性。

 

五

 

亚麻色的罗帐，流光溢彩的丝绸，鬼魅一样的随风飘动，暗黄色的光线薄雾似的散开，纤细手腕上的铜铃叮铃的脆响，和那声音一样回荡在布满石刻的宫殿内。 

“特拉法尔加…”

“特拉法尔加…”

“特拉法尔加…”

……

 

他听见有人叫着他的名字，苍白的五指邀请般的晃在他眼前，他探出手臂，却什么都抓不到。

竖琴和琵琶弹奏出的乐曲悠扬，丝线一样缠绕在空中，乐师们的五指翻飞，像是春天里尼罗河岸的蝴蝶翅膀，洒出彩金色的粉末，眯了他的眼睛，等他再张开，是佩金拉着骆驼的画面。 

 

“特拉法尔加…”

“特拉法尔加…”

“特拉法尔加…”

……

 

那个声音仍旧回荡在他脑海里，熟悉又陌生。单手覆在脸上，纹着D和T的手指按压着太阳穴，他甚至不记得自己是怎么在帐篷外就睡着了的。 

“你还好吧？队长？”

点了点头没有回话，佩金知趣的跑回去继续跟他那头骆驼奋斗，不知道是不是错觉，罗觉得这一两天开始，驼队开始变得 ‘焦躁’ ，就像是他们能感知到一些肉眼无法见到的东西。  
也许这只是他生性多疑的结果，不过最近的天气却是实际意义上的在变差，持续不断的大风让队伍行进的速度减慢了许多，天空时而骄阳似火，时而雷雨大作，铺满天际的乌云伴着风声像是魔鬼的吼叫声一样，似乎在警告他们不要踏进不该去的地方。

罗抬头看了眼终于又放晴的天色，地平线上那一抹残血似的红格外显眼。 

“我们停一停，可能要刮沙尘暴了。”

罗勒停骆驼，对多弗说着话，余光却扫向前面的队伍，在发现黑发女孩儿也在跟其他人说着什么的时候松了口气，现在真的不是着急赶路的时候。 

“你很关心那小家伙？”  
多弗用了一个疑问句的语调却是陈述的句式，墨镜后的眼睛盯着前面的队伍，看着他们和自己的队伍一样在驱赶骆驼形成一个圆圈，只是对方的骆驼只有六头，操作起来要比他们迅速的多。 

“难道你不是吗？”   
这几乎是恼人的。 

“呋呋呋，这么有趣的小家伙啊。” 

除了多弗的队伍还有罗自己带来的人，他们这支队伍里还有2个当地的驼工，除了那个尸体大概已经被秃鹫啃光的向导，他们加起来还是有30几个人和30多头骆驼。

驱赶那30多头骆驼围成几圈并不容易，特别是在它们也能感觉到暴风将近的时候，不过更多的骆驼让他们的 ‘防风墙’ 也可靠了许多，罗看了眼前面那6头骆驼的小圈，简直单薄的可怜，甚至忍不住产生了小小的一点担忧。 

不过就在这六头牲畜的中间，从未见识过风暴的几个人除了一人脸有忧色，其他几个似乎毫无警觉不过这不影响风变的越来越大越来越强，呼呼的响在耳朵里像是野兽的咆哮，所到之处卷起大片的砂砾，沙土像是被煮沸了一样翻滚冲腾，远处形成了黄黑色浓雾一样的沙墙，穿透云层，遮天蔽日。

“这该死的风什么时候能结束啊？我的脸都要裂开了！”   
娜美迎着风的怒吼。  
“啊，呸呸呸，这该死的沙子，呸呸呸。” 

“娜美桑，快过来我的怀抱里我帮你挡住沙子。”   
山治朝娜美伸出手，却被罗宾制止。 

“尽量别动，也别说话，抓住身边的骆驼，什么东西被吹跑了都不要去抓。”   
罗宾的语气一扫往日里的轻快，甚至是有些焦急的朝几个人喊。

可惜有一个人完全没有听进去。 

“哦？！哈哈！那有一幢好大的沙墙朝这边过来了！哦哇！好像一个巨人啊！！啊！…”   
路飞兴奋的又控制不住的蹦起来，轻薄的身体刚站直，还来不及其他人反应，直接就被一股强风卷到了沙尘里。 

“路飞！！！！”   
索隆也站起来，几乎也马上被吹走，他拽着驼鞍，沙粒砸在他脸上，疼的他几乎睁不开眼睛，仅有的视线内已经完全没有了路飞的踪影。其他几个人一起把他拉下来。 

“他会没事的。”   
伴着呼啸着的风声，乌索普窝在骆驼的驼峰下朝他大喊，  
“他每次都会没事。” 

 

六

 

幸运的是这次沙尘暴持续的时间不久，天空很快再次放晴，即便天际间的那抹阶梯状的紫红还在，颜色已经深得像是即将腐败的动物内脏。  
罗从沙堆里钻出来，脱了帽子倒出里面的沙子，发现前面的一伙儿人全部都慌乱的四处张望，并且很快变成了四散开寻找。 

草帽小子不见了。

“你们看见路飞了吗？”   
长鼻子的少年看起来有些胆怯，还是装着胆子问。  
“就是我们队伍里那个带着草帽的黑头发小子？你们一直在我们后面，你们看见他了吗？”

“哦？他怎么了？”  
多弗朝长鼻子少年笑的露出两排尖齿，对方忽然怕冷似的缩了缩脖子。 

“他…他…”   
“那个白痴在沙尘暴来的时候站起来乱蹦，被风吹跑了。” 

等不了长鼻子少年的慢吞吞，橘色头发少女替他说完。 

“我好像看见一个人影飞到后面去了，不过我不确定是人还是行李。也许，” 

“风向的确是朝后面吹的，他应该是被吹到那个方向。”   
罗打断夏其的话，  
“你们最好赶快，等一下应该还有一场更大的沙暴。”

多弗朝他挑挑眉毛，不过他选择无视。 

“后面我们经过的地方有路过几处岩石，如果他能抓住的话他最有可能在那儿，如果不是那儿”   
那他很可能已经被风吹出去上百公里远了，你们不可能在下场风暴来之前找到他。   
“总之你们先往那个方向去找。” 

“哇，跟罗宾酱说的一样。”   
长鼻子少年感叹的说，看向黑头发女孩。 

“谢谢，请问您是？”   
黑头发女孩朝他伸出手。 

“罗。”   
他礼貌的轻握对方手掌之后就松开。 之后多弗又朝他挑挑眉毛。

“要不然我们也回去，风暴来了那个地方能安全一点？” 

“对，没错。” 

虽然他恨需要赶着受了惊的驼队走回头路。 

 

……

 

岩石那儿什么都没有。 光秃秃的裸岩插在沙堆里，就和早上他们路过时看见的一样。

“这个笨蛋！等找到他我一定要狠狠的踢他屁股！”   
叼着烟的卷眉毛青年握紧了拳头。草帽一伙儿一个接话的人都没有。天边的紫红色悄悄的在向上蔓延，他们的时间不多。 

最终草帽一伙儿还是决定继续找下去，即便这样的代价很可能是一起被埋在砂砾之下。 

……

“特拉法尔加…”

“特拉法尔加…”

“特拉法尔加…”

……

梦里的那个声音不知道为什么又在他脑子里响起来，他发觉他自己走神了。 

“那么 ‘桑尼’ 就先拜托你们了。” 

把路飞那头曾经给他甩飞的骆驼暂存在罗的队伍里。 几个人再次骑上骆驼的时候脸上都有些决绝。 多弗用眼角余光看着他，脸上笑的意味不明。   
不过，不，他是不可能为什么人去冒险的，只说过几次话的人更不可能。虽然那种只存在了一瞬间或者更短的冲动，真实的无法忽视。

然后一个微弱的声音幻觉似的从远处荡过来，一波比一波荡的更清晰。 

“索隆…娜美…山治…乌索普…罗宾…”

“乌索普…娜美…罗宾…山治…” 

“罗宾…索隆…” 

“ 路飞！！！” 

几个人朝着声音来的方向驱赶骆驼，路飞所在的队伍很快也出现在罗的视线里。 

带着护目镜的红发刺猬头极为显眼，路飞在他旁边，和一个黑发青年同骑一个骆驼，大笑着朝他们挥舞双臂。 

“特拉男你也在啊哈哈。”

路飞元气满满的大喊，很快他就收到了草帽一伙最高级别的欢迎仪式…铁拳和飞踢。 

“你是白痴吗？刮沙暴的时候还跳起来！”

“你担心死我们了！” 

“要死啦？你干脆吹飞不要回来了！” 

“我们路飞还是这么生命力顽强呢，呵呵。” 

“话说回来，那些人是谁啊？”   
最后，索隆问。 

“他们啊？是我的兄弟！”   
路飞振臂一呼。 

“啊？你不是独子吗？”  
乌索普不解。

“是刚认的。”  
路飞笑嘻嘻的，  
“艾斯” 他指了指赤膊穿着牛仔马甲带牛仔帽的黑发青年，脸上的疤痕和手臂上鼓胀的肌肉，让乌索普很快避开了目光。   
“和萨博” 衣着优雅带礼帽的金发青年微微点头，脸上大块的伤疤奇妙的不让人觉得恐怖，反倒纹身似的有味道。   
“是我的兄弟，红毛那个是他们队长。”

“喂！我叫基德好吗？草帽小子。”   
基德抗议的瞥了他一眼，好像这短短的几个小时他们几个已经很熟了。实际上罗一点儿都不怀疑路飞自来熟的功力，只是淡淡的有那么点不悦。而且虽然基德他是第一见，却一点儿都不陌生，估计对方对他和多弗也是。因为对方就是一直不远不近跟着他们的英军队伍，另一半地图就在他们手里，最终的正面冲突是早晚的事，罗只是没想到是这么早。

 

“无所谓啦，总之这是索隆，打架超厉害的，这是山治，做饭超级好吃，这是娜美，超级凶…”“你说谁超级凶啊！混蛋！”

那边路飞已经给两伙人介绍了起来。 

“这是罗宾，然后这边的是罗和火烈鸟的队伍，我们不是一起的，不过他们都是好人啦。” 

忽然被cue到让罗有点意外，不过看到多弗被叫 ‘火烈鸟’的表情真的很有趣。 

“罗。” 

“都弗朗明哥。” 

“基德。” 

“艾斯。” 

“萨博。” 

几个都很高大，脸色不善的互相简单介绍了一下，都没有说全名，因为没有必要，各自手中拿到的对方材料里应该都写的很清楚。只是让罗没想到的是敌方二军上校艾斯和参谋长萨博也一起来了。 虽自己的出现应该也让对方措手不及。 

“哈哈哈，来开宴会吧！”

兴奋的左右蹦跳着，路飞轻易就让几个人之间剑拔弩张的气氛消失的一干二净。 

“哈哈哈，路飞小弟说的对。我们来开宴会。”   
艾斯揉揉路飞柔软的黑发，他偶然间从风沙里抓到的黑发少年让他莫名的觉得熟悉和亲切，估计萨博也这样觉得，才在短短的几个小时接触之后就答应要 ‘结拜’。 

“开个鬼的宴会啊！罗宾说更大的风暴要来了！” 

唯一能阻止路飞犯傻的只有娜美的铁拳。 风已经开始在地面上卷起沙尘，罗看了眼天色。 

“就在这儿准备吧。”

“我们也一起。”  
萨博环视了一眼周围的岩石，  
“这个地方安全一些。” 

“一起一起一起！”  
某人还是不自觉。

“赶快来一起准备，等会儿抓着我。再被吹跑可不会再去找你了！”  
索隆把路飞从几个人身边抓开，乌索普和娜美立刻凑过来小声说。  
“别和他们走那么近，这几个人看起来都不像好人，你看那个基德的枪就挂在外面啊。”   
“那个艾斯的胸肌比娜美的还大。” 

“喂！完全没有我的大好吗？！” 

“安啦，安啦，他们都是好人。”  
少年一如既往的笑的明亮。 

 

七

第二次的沙尘暴果然如预计的一样更久更猛烈，等路飞终于吐着沙子从沙堆里钻出来的时候，繁星璀璨，太阳早已经不见踪影。   
三支队伍忙着清点人员和物资，剩下的人准备就地扎营。   
等几堆篝火相聚不远的燃烧起暗黄色的光，几队的清点工作也完成的差不多。草帽团的六个人依旧活蹦乱跳，多弗的队伍少了两个人一头骆驼，基德的队伍里有一人和一头骆驼在沙子下窒息死亡…这对于刚刚那场级别的沙暴来说已经是很好的结果了。进入沙漠之前每支队伍都做足了准备，可是这片沙漠的残酷程度让人意外，罗队伍里的当地的驼工不停的举着附身符祈祷，罗猜这样连续的超强沙尘暴让经验丰富的当地人也有些恐慌了。 

这场沙暴造成的最大问题是三支队伍的食物和水都被吹丢了很多，剩下的余量不知道能不能够支撑到找到金字塔并且回来。

“还有几天才能到金字塔？”   
挑着篝火里仅剩的木炭，多弗问罗。 

“最少还得五天。”   
罗并没有降低音量，虽然基德艾斯他们几个坐的离他们不远，他猜短时间之内基德一伙儿都会跟着他们，在找到机会搞清楚地图放在那儿并且杀掉他们之前，隐藏这种信息没什么意义。 

“最少还得八天。”   
路飞不知道从哪儿窜出来。  
“前面的路应该更不好走。”

‘你怎么知道的？’  
罗的话还没问出来，娜美跟了过来。  
“你不是说15天就能往返吗？！”

“当时我想晚上的时候可以在骆驼上边睡边走啊，而且谁知道骆驼走的这么慢啊。”  
少年不满的小声咕哝很快被高分贝的少女掩盖。

“骆驼不需要休息吗？！而且谁可以边骑骆驼边睡觉啊？！”

“我可以啊…”

“算了，”  
少女攥着拳头，耸着肩膀，好像忍得很辛苦不去揍人。   
“未来几天只能食物分量减半了。” 

“啊？会饿死的啊。” 

“就你吃的最多，你减三分之二！”

“不能这样啊！” 

“呋呋呋呋，那晚上的肉干我们也得好好藏起来了。”   
多弗扯着嘴角看着路飞。罗瞄了他一眼没有说话，想这家伙果然知道。 

“啊？”   
娜美眨眨眼睛，然后才懂多弗什么意思。   
“你去他们那儿偷吃的了对不对？” 

少女气的鱼尾纹都挤了出来，路飞望着天吹口哨，假装自己什么都没听到，不过还是难免铁拳砸头。 

“丢不丢人啊！要偷也等到我们的食物不够吃了之后再去偷啊！” 

罗嘴里的一口水差点喷出去，多弗脸上那种总是戏谑的表情也终于出现裂缝。 

“哈哈哈哈” 不远处的艾斯大声笑出来，然后走到他们旁边。“ 先别管之后了，我们那儿死了头骆驼，如果不快点吃完很快就会坏掉，怎么样？要不要一起？” 

“肉肉肉肉！！！” 听说有肉的少年马上欢呼起来，罗和多弗对视了一下想要拒绝，草帽家的卷眉毛青年也凑过来。   
“那我来做吧，那骆驼死了一阵子了，如果处理不好会很难吃。” 

“山治做的什么都好吃！”   
少年开心的两只眼睛放光，罗像是被那笑容感染了似的忍不住也微笑，然后点了点头。 

“好啊。” 

多弗不解的看了罗一眼，罗只是耸了下肩。之后事实证明他们两个之前的担心都是多余的，沙漠上无遮无挡，骆驼的整个处理过程就在多人的眼前进行。 

山治厨艺果然出神入化，一脚就能给庞大的骆驼尸体踢到半空的脚法也让人印象深刻。多弗想如果那脚是踢到人头上，谁也难免头破血流。之后开膛放血，剥净内脏，扒皮斩断必要的几处骨骼后分解，山治的刀法精湛，干脆利落，整个过程完成后亚麻的袍子上仍旧滴血不沾。

然后大块大块的驼肉被放到火上去烤，上吨重的驼肉烤起来颇为壮观，火苗跳跃着把红肉烤制成美味的颜色，油脂落在炭火上发出 ‘呲啦呲啦’ 灼烧声，一时间沙漠上焦香四溢，路飞紧靠着火堆死死的盯着眼前的驼腿肉，小脸被火烤的通红，如果不是山治不准他吃半生不熟的肉，他大概早就扑上去了。 

“行了。”   
山治吐了个烟圈，宣布大功告成。 路飞立刻抓起眼前的驼腿肉狠狠的咬了一口，然后又松开，喊着  
“烫烫烫烫。”

“没人跟你抢啊。”   
艾斯用随身的小刀帮他切下一大块驼肉，塞到路飞嘴里。 

“好吃好吃。”   
路飞边吃边等不及的自己从肉上撕下一大块儿，沙漠动物的肉质纤维劲道，被硬扯开之后拉成一条条的长丝，散发着诱人的热气和香味。

“你慢点儿吃，还有很多呢。”  
萨博有点好笑的递给他水袋，这只骆驼1000多斤，虽然他们三支队伍加起来50多人，这头骆驼也足够他们吃上三天。  
实际上他们带的骆驼都很强壮，足够两人同骑，为得就是即使食物真的不够，杀几只也不是问题。只是比起食物缺乏，沙漠上缺水才是最可怕的事。

“你省着点喝啊！我们的水没剩多少了！”   
山治朝猛灌水的路飞怒吼。似乎是草帽一伙人除了罗宾比较淡定，其他人都得三五不时的发上一次火。   
“啊那不是我们的水袋啊？拿来给我喝一口。” 

萨博有点无奈的笑笑。   
“我们的水…也不多了。” 

“没关系，离这儿不远应该有个水塘。”   
路飞一边把水袋递给山治，一边说。  
“明天中午应该能走到，不过得绕一点路。” 

“你是怎么知道的？”   
听到这，罗才终于能插上话。艾斯，萨博和路飞的互动和谐的恼人，他实在不懂只认识了不到24小时的几个人为什么能这么亲密，虽然距他见到路飞也只不过一个星期。 

“你说什么？”   
路飞仍旧专注在肉上。 

“水塘，你怎么知道这附近有水塘的。”   
他也的确很想知道。 

“我不知道，我就感觉这附近应该有。” 

感觉？应该？

“呋呋呋，真有趣，那你们是怎么找路的？凭感觉？”  
多弗问。

“对啊。”以让人惊诧的速度解决掉一块儿驼腿，路飞瞄上一块驼峰，那处的肉脂肪最多，经过烤制之后焦黄色冒着油光。   
“烫烫烫。” 这次路飞没有那么着急，跟艾斯借了小刀把酥脆的肉块分成小块儿之后才入口，不过还是被油脂烫到了之后才咽掉。   
“我好像能感觉到那个金字塔的位置还有周边的东西什么的，你知道，就好像有人在我脑子里装过地图。” 

嚼着肉，路飞指了指自己的脑袋。其余的几个人面面相觑，一时间不知道该说什么，毕竟地图上也不可能标出金字塔路线外的水塘。   
最后萨博转向路飞，盯着他的眼睛笑的很温柔。 

“是有人给你讲过埃及的事？”

“没有吧。”   
路飞自己也不是很确定。 

“不可能有。”   
索隆举起酒瓶，热辣的体液烧的他咂了咂舌。   
“这酒真带劲。 ” 他朝另一处篝火边的基德举了举酒瓶，然后继续说。  
“就算有人说，他那个脑子也不可能记住。” 

“也没有那么差吧？”   
路飞不满的噘嘴。   
“应该不是，不过我脑子里最近倒是总响起什么声音，还有音乐声什么的，很奇怪。 ” 

罗这下真的惊的说不出话来，并且发现艾斯和萨博也是。 

 

八 

 

第二天，三伙人几乎同时准备好出发，因为需要路飞去指路找水源…没错，除了草帽一伙儿之外，他们两伙人也开始跟着路飞的毫无根据的指挥走。  
多弗倒是表示过质疑，不过水塘的位置据说不远，而他们仅剩的水量根本支撑不了余下的路程。

罗跟自己说他只是想尝试一下，拒绝去承认他开始有点相信路飞所说的 ‘上辈子 ’ ，作为一个唯物主义者，如果相信了这种说法，他之前二十几年建立的世界观就得塌了。 

不过水塘还没找到，一伙儿马匪先找到他们了。 

马的脚程要比骆驼快的多，马蹄一路溅着飞沙冲到他们面前，十几个马匪立刻蔫了。

从远处看他们只能看见一个骑着骆驼的清秀少年比划着什么，身边还有两个漂亮的异国少女，好久没开荤的马匪兴奋的眼睛都绿了，等举着弯刀从一个沙丘冲下来才发现，少年身后是人高马大的一群青壮年，或带着刀或别着枪，为首的几个人还有两个个毫不介意的露着结实的腹肌和胸膛，强壮的似乎能单手锤死骆驼。  
在他们身后是一长排驼队，队尾已经拉到沙丘的另一边去。每个人都眼神放光的看着他们，绝对不可能是普通的迷路商队。 

想跑，已经来不及了。 

多弗先发一枪瞄掉一个，之后是艾斯和基德分别把两人打下马。这群马匪根本毫无战意，枪响的瞬间就调转马头，只是偶尔回头仓皇的放上几枪，没头苍蝇一样，根本不管瞄准的究竟是什么或谁。   
不过子弹无情，还是有一两个人受伤或中弹，不过都不严重，只是几发朝着草帽一伙儿飞去，萨博看见了刚想要提醒，绿头发的青年抽刀，顶级的金属闪出冷色调的银光，哐锵的发出金属碰撞声，几个变了形的子弹头掉到沙子上。

 

转眼间马匪就被干掉了大半。剩下的三四个人仓惶着逃跑，基德和罗两伙儿都没有去追的意思。 马匹的速度要比骆驼快的多，他们追上的可能性不大，而且也没有追的意义。更重要的是，如果这附近能出现马匪，那么就说明绿洲和水源真的不远了。

萨博和多弗派了人去清点战利品，拿到的东西不多，不过水袋和干粮正是他们这几伙人需要的，按人头比例分配给路飞一伙儿人的时候他们却婉拒了。  
这时候沙漠上过高的温度已经给地上的血迹晒的干涸变色，黄沙映着遍地黑红色显得格外刺眼，尸骸遍地，有的人中的不止一枪，头部已经破烂的面目全非，碎开的脑壳里脑浆夹杂着碎骨，像是一幅红黄色的糟糕抽象画，引来了不知从哪儿飞来的苍蝇。有的人死的时候眼睛都来不及闭上，表情依旧骇人，凸着眼珠瞪着远处盘旋着的秃鹫 … 正等着人群散开之后大快朵颐。

除了年长一些的罗宾，草帽一会儿人的脸色有些发白。这几个中立国富裕人家的青少年，很可能是第一次看见活生生的杀人现场，他们甚至有可能第一次见到意外死亡的尸体。   
不知道为什么，罗甚至希望路飞一伙儿就此转身回去，那样等他们和基德一伙儿拔刀相向时也能更从容些。

不过路飞指了个方向之后，脸上又是那股 ‘坚毅’， 队伍继续行进。 

阳光依旧毒辣，路飞的骆驼走在浩浩荡荡的队伍最前头，一晃一晃的摇的他昏昏欲睡，他却少见的没有睡着也没有拉着旁边人聊天。 

很快他们就看见大片的仙人掌丛，一人多高的仙人掌上结满了或纯白或艳红的娇艳花朵，还有紫红色的仙人掌果，踏着应该是马匪们开出来的通道，骆驼们边把落到地上的仙人掌果踏的果汁四溅，边大口嚼着仙人掌肉。 

“咦，看着就扎嘴。”   
乌索普的脸皱成一团，回头就看见路飞轻车熟路的摘着果子往嘴里送。 

“这东西能吃吗？！！！” 

“可以，”  
山治也想摘些，被阳光曝晒了一个多星期的，女士们的美丽皮肤急需这些维生素C来修复。可是道路两边的果实显然已经被马匪摘过，剩下的漏网之鱼也都被路飞抢了先。  
“喂，你扒开皮再吃，果子外面也带刺。”

“啊，李…喂涩么…卟早嗦。”   
路飞已经被扎的说不清楚话了，伸着舌头想让乌索普帮他摘刺，不过很快大片的棕榈林和树影间闪着波光的湖泊吸引了他全部的注意力。 

“fu啊！”   
他干脆从骆驼上蹦下来，一路跑过穿杂着野蔷薇的高大棕榈林和低矮的灌木丛，到湖边才险险的刹住闸。

“哇呼！！！！fu诶！！！！”

不得不帮路飞牵住骆驼的索隆一行人和另两只队伍为首的五人随后赶到，看到的就是路飞把自己的白色长袍扔到一边，伸手去脱阔腿裤的样子。 

“你干么啊！！！！！！” 

娜美朝他咆哮，不过这时那条沾着砂粒的裤子已经被他甩到一边，少年露出他藏在袍子下面仍旧白的发亮的肩膀，窄腰和小圆屁股，一头扎进湖水里。   
罗的脸马上红了那么不易察觉的一点点，余光中萨博也是，艾斯则是两眼放光。 

“你怎么连内裤都不穿啊！！！！！！！！！”   
橘色头发少女简直要气死了，等一下她一定要好好洗洗眼睛…不过绝对不能用路飞洗过澡的湖水。 

“啊哈哈哈，仄碎好苏糊。” 

少年顶着湿漉漉的头发浮出水面，然后灵敏的接住了愤怒少女的皮靴攻击。 

“干么啦？” 

“去至少穿上条短裤啊！！！” 

“哦…”   
少年不情愿的游到湖岸边，打算站起来上岸，水珠顺着纤细的脖颈，流过脖子上一半麦色一半白皙的皮肤，在锁骨的凹陷里聚成一小洼，然后再溢出来，流到胸口被冷水激的粉红凸出的乳头上，之后是略有些单薄却形状明显的腹肌和平坦的小腹……

“滚回去啊！！！！！！别在女士面前光着上来啊！！！！！”   
这回是山治替娜美吼。 

“嗷…”   
少年不情愿的又潜回去，好几个人都松了一口气。只有基德不满的叹了口气，停下自己扒裤子的动作。 

“有女人在真麻烦啊。” 

不过还好这湖够大，被大片的植被包围着，直径至少几公里，一侧的湖岸更是延伸到了树林里，被茂密的灌木和高大的棕榈树遮挡着，给了各队伍里几个女孩子一个很好的封闭空间。

“让我来守护女士们的神圣不可侵犯的身体！！”

山治眼冒红心的朝湖湾处游去，没等接近就被Baby-5的子弹挡住了去路。

“活该，色厨子。” 

“说谁呢？你这个笨蛋绿藻头！！” 

 

 

九

 

所以湖中央，索隆和山治两个人又打起了嘴仗，除了女士们呆的那个湖湾之外，有两个湖岸边各被基德和多弗两伙人占了，有一个不死心的家伙从树林侧面穿过去想去女士们的地方，很快就惨叫着被丢出来，断了一只胳膊，另外一只还能动的手臂捂着眼睛，大声叫骂着 ‘这该死的黑发高个儿婊子。’ 然后很快被意识到他骂的是谁的乌索普用弹弓打中了膝盖后侧，再次惨叫起来掉进湖里，等被同伙救起来时已经差不多奄奄一息。

不过这场闹剧很快归于平静，能被选中进队的成员无不是在战场上摸爬滚打过的，这点事情对于纷飞的炮火来说简直就像是个玩笑一样可以被一笑而过。  
多弗从头至尾连头都没有抬，在和路飞比赛谁先抓到鱼的艾斯和萨博似乎也丝毫未被影响。

而罗就在离他们不远的树荫下坐着乘凉。 

在娜美的坚持下好歹各位男士都穿了至少短裤，不过所有人都赤条条的光着上半身，特别是一直在路飞旁边的那两个，那个黑色头发的展示着肱二头肌的样子特别碍眼，脸上带疤的甚至让路飞去摸他肚子上的腹肌。

“哦哦哦，怎么练的？”   
在乌索普帮他摘掉刺以后，路飞终于又能利索的说话了。 

罗对萨博那套健身方案完全不感兴趣…他本来就不是一个很容易感兴趣的人，不过今天他感觉特别烦躁，烦躁的让一直对在陌生人面前展示纹身的抵触感都不见了。 

所以他站起来，丢掉帽子，拽掉身上的袍子，高大的身材投出大片的阴影，绝对不比艾斯逊色的结实肌肉在阳光下反着光，健硕却不夸张的胸前背后以及手臂上，大块儿的纹身极为显眼。 

“好帅气的纹身！比艾斯的还大。” 

他不自觉的笑了一下，之后又在艾斯的口哨声响起的时候觉得简直蠢爆了！这是什么？街头青少年的纹身大赛吗？   
然后他扎进水里，又忍不住在发现路飞朝他游过来时感觉到一点点开心。 

太蠢了。 

水很清，少年略长的头发随着水流水草一样飞舞，在碰见他的时候抓着他的胳膊，两个人面对面一起从水里钻出来，罗抹了把脸上的水低头看用手指头猛戳自己胸口的人。

“这是什么？” 

“好大一片。” 

“哦哦哦，手指上也有。”

入沙漠已经有段时间，少年的指甲有些长了，戳着自己的皮肤的指尖不知轻重，那种正在被碰触的感觉格外无法忽视，不知不觉的呼吸都有些不自然。

“戳够了没有？” 

一巴掌拍掉乱摸的爪子，少年噘着嘴说 “真小气”，罗又扎回水里，地下泉水形成的湖泊湖水清凉，很快冲掉了他那种无来由的燥热。之后他游上岸，原本湖里游着的人也三三两两的各自找树荫休息，很快湖里就剩艾斯和路飞两个人，不停的把半米长甚至是一米长的大鱼甚至是巴掌大的虾扔出水面。 

“这鱼好大！” 

佩金看着那成堆的鲜鱼，山治已经开始在湖岸的开阔地上烧火架灶，然后冲着路飞大喊 “别抓了，要抓绝种了。” 

不过罗猜这应该不可能，看那鱼的大小，这片湖泊里的生态系统应该极其完善并且久远，不可能这么轻易就被抓光，实际上他们应该只是捕到了湖面表层上少少的一部分。  
通常沙漠里的水塘都是季节性的随机出现，一个如此大面积长期存在的湖泊简直就是神迹了。 

“阿嚏！”   
很快，在冰凉的湖水里从头玩到尾的少年就开始打喷嚏，之后才不情愿的被艾斯拖上了岸。 

山治的烤鱼很快做好，鲜香的烤鱼味儿飘着湖面上，让人垂涎欲滴。路飞举着巨大的烤鱼，不停的打着喷嚏。 

“不是说笨蛋不会感冒的吗？”   
山治骂着他，摸了摸路飞的额头。  
“开始有点烫了。 ” 

草帽一伙儿都围过来，神色里都有些焦急，他们队里没有医生，带来的应急药包早就在第一场风暴的时候被吹跑了。   
而且他们认识路飞十几年了，这是第一次看见他生病。   
这该死的沙漠，除了烈日暴雨沙尘暴和马匪，还会让人的免疫力低下吗？ 

而且好巧不巧的，基德队伍里闷死的那个就是随队医生。   
在娜美问过萨博他们有没有医生之后，路飞已经连啃鱼的速度都减缓了不少。 

“我没事啊。” 

路飞边说边吸着鼻涕，脸颊已经开始微微发红。

剩下的唯一希望就多弗的队伍，不过那支队伍里各个都凶神恶煞的，怎么看都不像是有医生的样子。 

“让我看看。”  
罗伸手去摸路飞额头的时候，除多弗队伍外的所有人都惊了。

“你是医生？”

“念过医学院。” 

“而且是年年成绩第一的毕业。”   
夏其抢过他的话。 

“伸舌头。”   
罗的脸上依旧毫无表情，虽然少年烧的晕乎乎的带着水汽眼神和舌尖让他的心跳有一点点的失常。 

又做了几样必要的检查，罗从医药箱里拿出一瓶抗生素递给山治。   
“这里没法做血液检查，不过应该只是着凉导致的发烧。吃了药应该就会好。”

剩下的草帽一伙儿人包括艾斯和萨博在内终于放了一点儿心。大家草草吃了晚饭，之后夜晚来临，新的麻烦也来了。 

路飞烧的晕乎乎的状态实在不再适合跟其他几个男生挤在一起，可是没有队伍会带多余的帐篷，更何况两场风暴之后几乎每个队伍都有物资丢失，几乎没有人还享有单独睡一顶帐篷的特权。   
除了多弗和罗。 

“没关系，我睡在外面就好。”   
索隆说，之后山治也说他也可以。 可是沙漠上的温差极大，湖边的夜里更是刺骨的凉。他们也已经没有足够的木炭让他们整夜的烧。 

“最好不要这样，如果你们两个也感冒，我们就得照顾三个人了。”   
罗宾说。 

“没关系，我去砍几棵树来烧。” 

“现在这么晚了…”   
乌索普还是有点不妥，然后罗终于开口。 

“就让他在我帐篷继续睡，我的帐篷宽敞一些。”

娜美哑哑口，盯着对方那似乎从未消退过的骇人黑眼圈，想他们的活宝路飞半夜死于非命被变态肢解的可能性有多大。  
不过刚才看他拧湿毛巾放到烧的满脸通红的路飞额头上的样子，又觉得这是最好的选择了。

“那就麻烦你了。” 

“啊？！不行吧？！”  
乌索普大声抗议，看了罗那一贯阴冷的表情一眼之后又改为凑到娜美旁边小声说。  
“他看起来很危险的样子诶。” 

索隆也山治也皱着眉头不太同意的样子。 

“有什么办法啊？他烧成那个样子，再说他一个大男人还能被怎么样还是怎么的？” 

索隆和山治动了动嘴想说什么却没有说出口，罗宾则挑了挑眉毛。

 

（满乃子都是ASL 3P……）

 

十

 

暗室，火把在潮湿的墙壁上闪耀着不足够的光，整个空间还是昏暗的模糊，他看不清石台上躺着的人的样子，只知道自己在做一件应该无比熟悉的事儿，各脏器的位置，下刀的角度和力度，数百次的经验让他准确的把刀放到正确地方。手却抖的如同行将就木的老人。

大滴大滴的眼泪滴到本该温热的身体上，痛哭的声音在狭小的暗室里回荡……

然后小腿的痛感刺破了眼前的画面，罗睁开眼，发现自己仍旧是抱着刀坐在自己帐篷里的姿势，刚才撕心裂肺的痛苦也随之消失不见。

他对面的路飞睡着了也不老实，硬是踹开了罗给他盖的两层毯子，一只脚还踢在他的小腿上。

然后他想起刚刚的那个梦，画面清晰的他仍旧回忆得起每个细节。就好像那曾经真的发生过。

摇摇头把那些不现实的想法耍出脑袋，罗帮边做梦边流口水的少年把毯子盖好，然后摸了摸他的额头，有些放心的发现烧退了。之后他掀起帐篷帘子的一角，外面照进来暗淡的惨白色光线，天已经开始亮了，而且应该是个晴天。

他在犹豫要不要留下少年自己先出去，毕竟等少年醒来发现跟他共处一个帐篷时，可能会有些尴尬。

不过还没等他把帘子整个掀开，少年开始在睡梦中挣扎，他疯狂的踢着毯子，就好像在梦中奔跑，表情焦急又痛苦的皱成一团，张着嘴要喊却发不出声音。

“你怎么了？草帽当家？”

罗推了推胡乱挥动的手臂

“你醒醒。”

“啊！”  
路飞张开眼睛，急促的喘着气。

然后在看见罗的时候猛的扑上去，几乎给他扑倒，罗抱着他向后倒去，身后的帐篷危险的歪了歪，还好最后还是撑住了两个人的重量。

“你干么？”

罗想拎着路飞的领子把他拉开，却发现他被抱的死死的，少年精瘦结实的手臂勒的他几乎喘不上气。

“你还挺有力气的。”

最后他安抚的拍了拍他的背，

“怎么了？梦到什么了？”

“我…好像是梦到你了？”

“嗯？”

他想问，帘子却被掀开，佩金的头探进来  
“头儿，多福朗明哥大人说早…对不起对不起”

佩金逃命似的跑了，这时候路飞整个人还坐在他退上，紧紧的抱着他把头埋在他肩膀上，他的手掌大打开安抚的撑在少年的背上。

然后他起身，整树袋熊似的少年扔到地上。

“不发烧了就回你们自己的帐篷去。”

“怎么了特拉男？” 

少年四仰八叉的躺到地上又敏捷的弹起来，单手扶着草帽可怜兮兮的看着他。 罗只是掀开帘子走出去。 

他并不觉得佩金会到处跟人说 ‘罗老大跟草帽伙的路飞抱着一起’，他也不在乎队伍里是不是会开始疯传他一直不找女朋友的原因是 ‘他喜欢男人’，让他恼火的是自己就那么轻易的接受了那个拥抱，事实上他并不是没有发现自己对于这个少年的忍耐力让他自己都惊讶的高，他那个传说中冷静善谋的脑子就好像被少年充满热度的笑容烤坏了似的，每每来不及想就做出反应。   
这真的不是什么喜人的事。 

走出帐篷没多远，多弗也从帐篷里出来，之后是裸着上半身的基德，牛仔裤松垮的挂在胯骨上，毫不吝啬的展露着人鱼线，护目镜还来不及带上，乱蓬蓬的红色半长头发遮了眼睛，三个人形成一个不等边的三角，互相看了一眼，基德竟然举了举手跟他们比了个 ‘早’ 的口型。 

罗转开视线选择无视，多弗则裂开嘴角勾了勾带着夸张戒指的手指表示回应。   
看来对方压根连那段距离都不打算再保留，打定主意跟着他们直到找到金字塔了。最好的选择是他们现在就准备开战，冲突是难免的，等的越久对他们越不利。   
问题是草帽一伙。   
虽然只有6个人，可是那个剑士的伸手绝对不差，毕竟能用刀子抗住子弹的人多弗也是第一次见。   
卷眉毛的厨子不带武器，可是分解骆驼时的刀工和脚法都让人印象深刻。   
长鼻子的弹弓使的极好。   
高个儿黑发女孩能徒手掰断他们一个中卫的胳膊的同时戳伤他的眼睛。   
路飞和橘发少女他们还没有机会试探，不过路飞仅展露出的身手绝对灵敏。橘发少女能在这样高强度的沙漠行程中保持那样的揍人活力，至少说明不是手无缚鸡之力。 

越接触，就越觉得可疑，多弗也就觉得越有趣。

唯一让他有点困扰的只是，这六个人的存在让他不敢轻易跟基德动手。虽然正面冲突的话，即便这六个人身手可能不错，也只是六个人，六个可能平均年龄还不过20岁的稚嫩年轻人，多弗不管他们究竟真的是如罗试探出的中立国的富家子弟，还是某个敌对国派出的间谍团伙，也无非会让战斗从 ‘轻易’ 变得 ‘稍麻烦’。

可是基德一伙人可是有着 ‘杀戮武人’之称的二军中校，和比他军衔更高更有名的火拳艾斯，以谋划出名，战力也同样不差的萨博，还有一定是精心挑选的二十多名战士。   
即便他们在人数上稍有优势，可是真的战斗起来，多弗也得说那会是场苦战。 

这时草帽一伙的六个人就成了局势的关键，有他们协助的一方肯定会有更大是胜算。 而目前看来路飞一伙明显跟基德的队伍更友好一些…路飞甚至跟艾斯和萨博称兄道弟。

三个人有些僵的站着那儿，风卷着细砂形成微小的龙卷，三个人的发梢随着风微微摆动，之后基德的帐篷的帘子被掀开，一个衣裳还不整齐的波斯女人探出头，刚想退回去，基德轻松的把她一只手拉出来，一手揉进黑长的卷发，一手抓住女人饱满的臀部，毫不介意的当众低头给了她一个深吻。 

多弗挑起嘴角，却是真的有些怒了。对方应该也知道会在沙漠里遇见他们，竟然还要带着完全无用的女人。是想炫耀他 ‘精力过旺’ 还是根本不把他们放在眼里？

“出来也一个多星期了，用不用我跟你分享一下？” 

基德直白的邀请，笑的有些淫秽。很快罗身后的帐篷里也有什么窜出来，小型炸弹似的直接蹦到罗身上从后面抱住他，扁着嘴撒娇似的朝他说。 

“特拉男你怎么不等我？”   
然后他才看向另外两个人。   
“哟，火烈鸟和红毛你们也在啊。”

罗觉得自己肯定脸红了，多弗和基德脸上的表情简直让他想杀人。可是这小鬼跟猴子一样，一时半下根本甩不掉。 

“原来已经有约。那我就不打扰了。”  
基德说着又钻回帐篷。多弗呋呋呋的怪笑着走远。 罗则更后悔为什么冲动的答应治疗。 

 

 

十一

 

一行人从绿洲出来的时候，多多少少都有些留恋，在走出去不到半天，大片大片的雪花从天飘下的时候就更想念那片简直天堂一样的湖边了。 

“这是什么鬼天气啊！” 

拉进身上的毯子，娜美仍旧冻的瑟瑟发抖。埃及年间平均气温30度，即便是冬天也有十几二十度，没人会想到带御寒的衣物，如果不是沙漠昼夜温差大所有队伍都带了毯子，罗真的要怀疑有人会被冻死。   
虽然沙漠上气候变化一向无常，不过下雪这件事真的超出了正常可以想象的范围。就好像有什么无形的力量在控制着天气，阻止他们接近金字塔。 

这种感觉很快得到印证，雪停了之后太阳再次露头，像是被更推近地表了似的越发灼热。阳光像是毒蛇的芯子，很快蒸发掉了地上的积雪就好像他们从来没有存在过。 

地面上的蒸汽升上天空也带走了皮肤上的水分，几乎所有人都得不停喝水才能让身体维持住一个不会昏倒的状态。   
等到晚上再次扎营的时候，刚刚在湖边积攒的一点活力就都被耗光了，而这距离他们从那离开才不过十几个小时。 

这已经由不得罗不相信 ‘神秘力量’ 了，他现在几乎已经开始能够感到那股力量就围绕在他们身边。 不过某个仍旧在晚上试图 ‘突破’ 他们营地的家伙完全不觉得，不过这次他的目标似乎不是食物，而是罗自己的帐篷。   
罗在有人尝试掀他帘子的时候就醒了，对方似乎不知道帐篷的帘子其实也可以锁住，他费了些力气也没有打开，罗本来抽着刀的姿势在听见对方嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着什么的声音时就放松了，身体又一次比他脑子反应的还快…这在之前根本是不可能的…他打开锁把路飞放了进来。 

然后他又是马上就后悔了。 

“罗让我跟你一起睡吧！”

这小鬼连压低声音都不会，如果说他想半夜偷潜进什么人的帐篷，至少得有做坏事的觉悟不是吗？   
想到这儿罗又觉得蠢爆了，一个小鬼，男性，自己能跟他做什么坏事？ 

罗一只手把拼命想挤进来的毛茸茸小脑袋推出去， 帐篷外的人又朝他扁着嘴，他忍不住弹了一下少年的额头。

“回你自己的帐篷。”

“我想跟你一起睡。” 

“会你自己的帐篷睡去。”

“那你跟我回我的帐篷睡？” 

罗觉得自己被打败了。 刚想直接使用暴力给少年拎回他自己的营地，他发现月光下远处有黑色的东西洪水一样的朝他们涌来，速度极快，并且伴随着窸窸窣窣的爬行声。   
无论那是什么，都不是什么友好的东西。 

“去把你们的人都叫起来！”

罗跟路飞说，还好这次他听话了。 

然后罗去叫醒了应该守夜却太过疲倦睡着了的多弗手下。 

那些动物移动极其迅速，叫醒大部分人时，黑压压的影子已经接近最边缘处的帐篷，有惨叫声从里面传出来。

“蝎子！是蝎子啊！！”

让人头皮发麻的声音很快杀到近前，无数只巴掌大的黑蝎子，弯着尾巴，士兵一样疯狂攻击。更多的惨叫声从不同的方向传过来。 

“点火把！”

罗大喊，举起手中为金字塔内部准备的火把，火光亮起的时候，黑潮明显退缩了一些。可惜大部分人离的太远听不到，大多用枪射击或者刀劈，那些东西裂开的身体飞溅着白色的汁液，可是更多的虫子涌上来，有些稍有迟疑的人直接变成黑色的人蛹。

还好，很快火把亮了起来，火光照亮了这一小片区域，眼前的一切变的更清晰也更可怖，硕大油亮的黑蝎子密密麻麻一层覆着一层疯狂的向人攻击，人们朝蝎群挥舞着火把，焦黑色的昆虫尸体发出滋滋的响声然后崩开，空气中泛起恶心的烧焦味，  
一片蝎子被烧死后新的就会顶替上来，这些蝎子似乎总不知疲倦，也无穷无尽。 

过了一阵子，虫潮依旧没有一丁点退却的打算，在依旧疯狂的虫群窸窣声中却有人喊他的名字，他抬头就看见路飞举着火把朝他奔来，另一只手仍不忘按住他的帽子，脚尖点地轻盈灵活的避开蝎子的攻击。

“你的火把要灭了”

他朝罗喊，罗当然知道，不过他还有一整箱备用的。  
不过来不及让草帽小子别乱跑跟人群呆在一起，一时分心的他让一只逮到机会，尾巴上的倒刺扎进他脚踝，他感觉到利物刺破皮肤扎进肌肉组织，不过却没有毒液注入。  
那蝎子收了自己的尾巴，之后神奇地，整个蝎群都停止了攻击。

“你没事吧？特拉男”  
两个人背靠背，确切来说是背靠肩的站着挥着火把，形成一个小小的圆圈，发现那些虫子在等候新命令似的静止了。

“突然跑来干呢？”

窸窸窣窣的爬行声又响起，蝎群已经开始退去，就跟它们涌来时一样迅速。  
路飞回头，有点紧张的看着罗，被看着的人有点想发火，不过只是弹了下他的额头。

等到艾斯追着路飞跑过来，最后一点黑色也从沙丘上消失。

“你忽然朝这边跑什么？这家伙精的很，不用你管的。”  
艾斯似乎只盯着路飞，抓着他的肩膀转了一圈确认没问题之后才瞥了罗一眼，之后一脸痛心疾首。  
“而且你就这么跑了，都不怕背后没有你的保护，哥哥我被咬吗？”

“啊？艾斯，那你没被咬吧？”  
路飞这才想起什么似的紧张的上下打量艾斯。

“好像有诶，你帮我仔细看一下，我的背，后背好像有点疼。” 

艾斯那一脸简直挂着 ‘我在演戏’ 牌子的痛苦表情大概只有粗线条的路飞会相信， 罗实在是有些看不下去，把艾斯的爪子从路飞肩膀上 ‘掰’下来。 

“我是医生，我来帮你看。” 

“不劳烦罗参谋了。”

“那怎么能行？蝎子咬伤可是会死人的。” 

罗身手去抓着艾斯的胳膊，要帮他 ‘检查’，艾斯死攥着他的手腕不让他接近，两个人认真的在较力。对视着的视线里电光火石，艾斯的胳膊上肌肉鼓的血管凸起，罗的衬衫袖子也被撑的似乎随时会裂开。 

“罗参谋不是只念过医学院吗？还算不上个医生吧。”

“实习的时候也治过疯牛病，治疗上校绰绰有余。”

“你！” 

艾斯脸上小雀斑附近的皮肤都憋红了，罗也没好到哪儿去。 

“你怎么了路飞？”   
直到萨博的声音响起，两人转回视线发现路飞整盯着满目疮痍的营地和满地红肿发紫的尸体发呆。 

现在真的不是怄气的时候。 

 

 

十二

 

除了路飞一伙人员没问题，其他两支队伍每队都少了至少三分之一人，如果不是刚巧路飞和罗没睡，死的人也许会更多。  
剩下的人有条不紊的清点着物资，仿佛那些死状可怖面目狰狞的尸体并不存在。 

等到他们收拾好一切准备再次上路，除了队伍缩小了很多，一切似乎就跟往常一样并没有什么不同。 

草帽一伙儿的几个人反倒是最反常的一队，路飞，娜美和乌索普都坐在摇摇晃晃的骆驼上，没有吵架聊天，也没有说笑打闹。 

他们刻意跟其他队伍保持了一点距离，几个人都没有说话，乌索普拼命给他使着眼色，  
路飞有点固执的选择无视。

“你到底还在别扭什么？”  
娜美终于忍不住直接跟路飞说，乌索普赞同的微微点头。  
“本来我们也是打算自己走的啊。”

“我还是觉得艾斯萨博和罗他们不像坏人。”  
路飞答非所问，两只眼睛张的圆圆的，睫毛忽扇，手紧抓着缰绳。

“你看他们的人丢尸体的样子，跟扔的是米袋一样诶？”  
娜美说，

“他们至少还埋了尸体啊！那个穿羽毛大衣的一伙直接就给同伴丢在原地了啊！”  
乌索普差点忘了压低声音，他环顾了一周之后继续。  
“你看那个黑眼圈，天天板着脸一看就像是会把人推进毒气房做变态实验的吧？”

“啊不会啦，我病的时候他还照顾我了。”路飞还是直看着前方，天气难得的晴朗无风，金灿灿的黄沙连绵，直延至天际。  
“萨博跟我说了他们都是军人，所以可能都习惯了吧。”

“你得了，路飞，香克士是将军呢，他也没有…冷血到这个样子吧。”  
娜美还在试着说服路飞，然后转头问索隆。  
“对吧，索隆，我们还是应该自己走吧？”

乌索普拼命点头，索隆无所谓的驱赶了下骆驼“我无所谓，如果真的打起来，一剑一个切了就好。”

“切什么啊！你看那几个人，哪个看着不是杀过好几万人的！”

“啊，不会的啦，他们都是好人。”

“你是笨蛋吗？你怎么知道他们是好是坏？”

“就是感觉啦，嘻嘻。”  
路飞眯起眼睛笑起来，娜美只觉得一拳打在史莱姆上。

“总之，我听路飞的。”  
罗宾笑着说，山治叼着烟卷，微微点头。

“你们都太宠他了！”娜美的脸皱成一团嘟囔 “早晚得被他给害死。”

“决定来探险的时候娜美也是这么说的呢” 罗宾依旧眯着眼睛笑着。实际上这次旅行的绝大部份都是娜美出的。

“谁知道这个鬼地方真的奇怪啊…你来干么？”  
娜美不承认，看见艾斯凑上来的时候完全没给他好脸色。

“嗨，娜美小姐。”  
艾斯伸出手跟娜美打了声招呼，然后跟其他人的友好的点头，扔给路飞一样东西。  
“路飞，水果糖。”

“诶！艾斯！你在哪儿找到的。”

艾斯的骆驼刚跟路飞的桑尼并齐，骆驼的前腿忽然踩进泥塘一样陷进了沙子里，发出一声嘶叫，桑尼马上后退了一步，蹄子不停的点地，似乎在确认地面是否安全。  
“诶？哦！”  
路飞发出一声惊叹，又似乎是觉得好玩。艾斯的脸色马上大变，毫不犹豫的踩着骆驼背部后跳一大步，落在桑尼的脚下，之后迅速翻身上了骆驼，从路飞后面伸出手臂，帮他勒主乱动的桑尼。  
“快走！是流沙！”

娜美同时尖叫了一声，她的骆驼也在下沉，山治立刻蹬到骆驼上想要跳过去，罗宾先他一步探出身子伸手把娜美拉到她的骆驼上。

然后艾斯驱着桑尼后退，有其他骆驼的嘶叫传出来，他原本的骆驼已经只没的只剩上半身，甩着口沫痛苦的还在挣扎。

可是这些忽然出现的沙坑似乎要比普通流沙坑来的更突然，也更迅速的多，根本不给他们时间去拿绳子救援，新的流沙坑就出现。那些沙坑像是提前就设置好了的陷阱，只等他们走进再开启，翻卷沙粒着下陷，拖拽着只是越陷越深的牲畜和人。

多弗毫不犹豫的指挥队伍向后撤，之后基德做了同样的示意。 

终于一群人确定安全时，八九头骆驼和2个人就只剩下不远处的几个黑点，和附近上百个蠕动着的沙坑，翻滚着的不规则圆圈像是一个个血盆大口。

“这是什么鬼东西？” 

乌索普后背的汗毛立起，娜美的脸上都是后怕。而很快，一切归于平静，起伏不平的沙漠依旧无穷无尽，刺眼的金黄色连绵，晃的人睁不开眼睛，蜥蜴从沙丘上露头又迅速甩着尾巴的跑开。

24小时不到，他们就掉了一半的人，以及算上早上没法带走放走的，一共一多半的骆驼。

连基德那张万年玩世不恭的脸也不好看。多弗的脸更是阴沉，刚刚被埋的两个人都是他们队伍的，骆驼也是他们的没的最多。

无论如何，拐了个弯，队伍还是继续前进。  
因为缺了不少骆驼，不少人得两人同乘，好在几只队伍都不吝啬，选的驼队足够健壮。

只是刚被吓过一场，娜美的脸色和心情都极差，忍不住瞪着那个有自己驼队不回的黑发青年。  
“我说你，怎么不回自己的队伍去？”

“我们的骆驼不够。” 

娜美翻了个白眼。  
“我们的骆驼也不够。而且两个人一起乘桑尼的话他就会很累。”

“那我让马尔科多送点儿草料过来。” 艾斯把头放到路飞肩膀上，一幅打定主意耍赖的意思。 

天边传来隆隆的雷声，乌黑的云层在天空上翻卷推搡，像是逃窜出地狱的魔鬼。 娜美捏着拳头，额头上的青筋显示她忍的很辛苦。说起来，在让人发火这件事上，艾斯跟路飞真的很像亲兄弟。 

“啊别逼艾斯了。”   
路飞说，艾斯跟着点头。  
“我去跟别人骑一头就好了。” 

“跟谁？”   
娜美和艾斯同时问出口，被路飞一起无视掉，翻下骆驼，草鞋踏在烫人的沙地上，啪嗒啪嗒的响着，路飞按着帽子一溜烟跑到驼队后方，路过萨博时热情的打了个招呼，却在对方惊喜又转而失望的眼神中跑掉，然后在大家的注视下翻上罗的骆驼，轻车熟路的坐到罗的前面，在罗的腿和手臂间给自己找了个舒服的位置。 

罗伸出一只手帮路飞坐稳的动作只是下意识的，等他五指张开按在那个要人命的少年腹部时，周围一圈人全部是目瞪口呆的看着他，他自己也是一愣，想把这粘人的小鬼拽开，这小鬼却只是往他回怀里缩的更紧，而且艾斯瞪着他，恼火的似乎想单凭视线给他的脑袋烧出了窟窿。   
他干脆挪了挪给路飞空出个更舒服的位置。

“呆一会儿就给我回去。” 

对方没说话只是嘻嘻笑着靠到他身上。 大雨带着骇人的雨点砸下来，给了他更多借口不让这小鬼回去。 

 

十三

 

这场雨下的又急又猛，雨点打在裸露的皮肤上甚至会让人觉得疼，骆驼蹄子踏在来不及被沙子吸收的水洼上能溅起水花。雨幕模糊了前进的方向，过大的雨声让发号施令也变得困难，队伍前进的更慢，他们却不敢停下，不知道这见鬼的沙漠又有什么节目在等着他们。 

“好难受啊。” 

他们大部分人穿的都是适合沙漠气候的长袍，松垮通风，遮阳凉爽，可是沾上水之后就会整个贴在身上，黏答答的像是两栖动物还来不及褪下的一层皮。路飞抓着自己的领子想把衣服扯下去，罗按住他。 

“你感冒刚好。” 

“可是这样湿湿的也很凉啊。” 

路飞抗议，可是罗还是抓着他想扯衣服的手，隔着两层湿透的衣服，他已经能感觉少年偏热的体温贴在他腹部和胸口，恼人的不可忽视，他只要微微低头就能看见少年宛如第二层皮肤的湿衣服下的胸部形状。   
忍不住喉咙发紧，通常他不是个七情六欲很明显的人，进了这该死的沙漠后，那些积蓄着的情绪和欲望似乎不经他的同意自己爆发了。  
而允许这个磨人的少年在自己前面剥光衣服实在不是件会有帮助的事。 

“这样呢？” 

罗把他拉的更近了一些，两个人的身体贴的更近。路飞满意的发出一声小动物似的咕哝。 罗开始在心里诅咒自己。 

好在雨依旧很大，没人看得清他微红的脸。 

只是路越来越难走，有些骆驼喘着粗气拒绝前进。有人喊着痛，咒骂出声。离罗的骆驼不远的基德也觉得脸上刺痛，他用手摸了一下，有热流从细小的伤口流出，很快又被雨水冲散。 

“是冰雹！” 

有人喊。 路飞紧接着大叫。

“往前走，前面有躲的地方。” 

驼队马上加快速度前进，一时间骆驼的嘶叫声从各个方向传来，不知道是因为鞭子的抽打还是被锋利的冰雹的戳伤。

幸运的是路飞说的地方并不远，很快他们就看见一个半埋进沙土里的石砌建筑，冒烟的雨幕也遮挡不了它的破败，但在这群人眼里看起来就跟圣殿一样了。 

一群人匆匆忙忙的冲进石殿，才发现那里面远比他在远处看起来的宽敞，至少容纳他们这三十几个人和骆驼也绰绰有余，大气的石柱和墙壁上尚未完全风化的浮雕昭示着它曾经的辉煌，地面上厚厚的沙粒却让这一切看起来有些凄凉。 

路飞坐在地上，脱下袍子拧掉里面的水。 旁边大一圈的人背对着他做着同样动作，尽量避免视线和他的接触。 

抖了抖自己的衣服却没有套上的打算，路飞戳着罗的后背又开始研究起那儿的纹身。 

“你纹这么多干么？” 

“喜欢。” 

不愿多说，罗站起来不顾路飞的抗议硬是帮他套上了袍子，然后去检查他们驼队的情况。 每个人都多多少少的挂了彩，幸好大部分都是轻微的皮外伤，只有队尾进来的比较晚几个人伤势较重，有一个人的后背几乎被冰锥戳出了一个窟窿。不难想象如果不是路飞指出这个石殿的位置，他们的伤亡得有多惨重。

沙漠这种条件没办法做手术，罗只能替伤员们先消毒包扎，能不能愈合，只能看他们自己的运气。 

外面的风雨声呼啸，巨大的冰雹砸在石墙外面，他们在里面甚至能听见冰块碎开的声音。就好像那些冰块儿都是听从命令而的士兵，完全不在乎为杀他们而粉身碎骨。 

没什么人说话，接二连三的灾难和死亡让人身心俱疲。   
三支队伍各自点了篝火烤着湿漉漉的衣服，大家默默无声的嚼着干粮，乌索普忍不住小声抱怨。 

“这见鬼的沙漠到底是怎么回事？One piece到底是什么宝藏啊？”

可是声音在空旷无遮挡的空间里发出回响，乌索普自认为压低音量说的话还是让几乎所有人都听到了。 

“对啊？到底是该死的什么鬼东西我到现在也搞不懂！”  
娜美完全不想掩饰。   
“要是只是几具木乃伊我们不就亏大了！我的脸干的不用缠绷带就可以当木乃伊了！” 

“娜美桑是埃及艳后！”   
山治朝娜美吹着红心。 

罗觉得这队人真的很有趣，好像每个都跟那个草帽小子一样总是活力充沛的样子。 

“对啊，到底是什么啊路飞。”   
乌索普对山治见怪不怪，直接问路飞。 

“啊？我也不知道啊，嘻嘻，就是感觉一定是非常重要的东西。”   
他露出8颗白白的小牙，笑的开心。   
“而且我一定要得到！” 

“呋呋呋，那我们有多一个竞争对手呢。” 多弗挑着嘴角，转头看了看基德。   
“对不对？” 

“我无所谓，人多才有趣啊。”   
基德也笑着，眼神危险的盯着多弗，喝了一口装在水袋里的朗姆酒。

“我们何必等到找到金字塔呢。”   
多弗站起来，身材高大的头顶只离带着花纹的棚顶几寸远，朝基德伸出握紧的拳头，整个人看起来像是一只准备狩猎的野兽。   
“现在也刚好无事可做，不如玩玩。” 

“好啊。”

两个人都能感觉到金字塔近了，与其等到找到金字塔再想办法杀掉对方，不如现在直接正大光明的打一架。这一路的辛苦着实让人郁闷的难受。 

有人开始把手压到枪上，所有人都警觉起来，甚至连呼吸声都被压抑了很多。一方人的观望，剩下两方剑拔弩张，这间石殿好像瞬间就会变成养蛊的容器，只有最强大的一方才能走出去。

“这有一个通道诶！！！！” 

少年兴奋的喊叫声再次成功夺取了所有人的注意力，基德和多弗同时回头，发现路飞跪在一个角落快飞的挖着沙子。 

“快来帮忙！这地下有通道！还有水声！” 

基德和多弗对视了一下，鬼使神差的一起转身跟手下人说。 

“去帮他。” 

 

十四

 

“怎么办？上去吗？”

没人知道，连路飞自己都不清楚他怎么知道那儿有通道，通道通向一条极宽的地下河，几千年前修的石质渡口依旧结实，那几艘木质的大船却腐旧的让人怀疑是不是能撑的住他们的重量。 

“上吧，从这儿走应该再有半天就到了。” 

说着话路飞作势要蹦上船，罗拉住他的胳膊，路飞后退了两步才稳在他的旁边。 

“看看再说。” 

那边萨博捡了个小石块儿，丢进河里，马上就被漆黑不见底的汩汩河水吞没，萨博皱了皱眉头，举起火把晃了晃四周看见头顶宽敞的人工河道顶部和四周，那里全部都像是黑洞一样幽深，火把的照出来的光根本不足以让人看到河对面的样子，河道两侧暗色的河水直接拖拽着微弱的光线全部消失在黑道远处。

“这水非常深，不过我们应该是朝流水的方向走就可以。”  
萨博说。 

“太棒了，我们都不用自己划船了。”   
路飞又高兴的想动，但是罗并没有放手。 

“艾斯先生，你们的驼肉还有剩吗？”   
一直没有说话的罗宾转向艾斯，对方很快明白了，差人取了一大块儿驼肉，用力丢进河水的深处。 过了一阵子，河水依旧平静，几个人才稍稍松了口气。 

“这些是人工河道，而且这船不像是太老的款式，至少说明百年前还有人来过这儿，应该没有问题。”  
罗宾说。

萨博赞同的点点头，多弗看了罗一眼，他却没有说话。他们说的都没错，可是这一路上古怪的天气，不知道从哪儿冒出来的虫子和流沙，驼队异常的反应，谁都知道这沙漠有问题。  
忽然冒出的这条，看起来的确是最佳选择了的 ‘捷径’， 丝毫不让他觉得幸运，只觉得极其可疑。 

大家其实都懂，所以没人敢轻易下这个决定。 

“我们先休息一晚吧，明天看看情况再决定。”   
最后罗建议，大家都默默的点点头，只有路飞撅着嘴有点不开心。 

“走吧，我们把剩下的驼肉都烤了。”   
萨博建议，路飞立刻跟上去，并且缠着萨博讲他去东南亚参战时遇到的事。

罗收回手，忽然觉得掌心和胸口里都空落落的。 

……  
……

 

“来玩拔河箍吧” 

“来玩拔河箍吧” 

 

少年的声音回响在他脑海里，带着铃铛的手腕抓着他的衣角。   
他知道他喜欢面前的这个人，即便隔了迷雾一般的时光，他看不清对方的样子，他依旧能感觉到心脏深处窜出的压抑不住的悸动。 

这是不对的。 他和迷雾那边的他都能感觉到。 

“这不是你该来的地方。”

他听见自己冷冰冰的声音。 少年的肩膀垮了下来。 

“来了这里之后都没人陪我了。” 

“来了这里之后都没人陪我了。” 

“我能就在这儿呆着吗？” 

“我能就在这儿呆着吗？” 

少年的声音回荡，他听见自己叹了口气。 

“就只是一会儿。” 

眼前的少年勾起嘴角，轮廓也变得清晰，他似乎马上就要知道对方是谁了。 搂着他胳膊的人忽然抽搐似的动了一下，把他也从梦境里拉出来。 张开眼，路飞也在看着他。 

一瞬间路飞的脸跟梦里的少年重合了，可是又有很多地方对不上，就像是看起来很像是但是并不对的上的拼装玩具，罗摇摇头，有些无奈的问。 

“你怎么又来了。” 

路飞眨眨眼睛，才勉强回神。 

“他们打呼噜的声音都太大了。你这儿安静。”

他给了他一个真诚的笑容，罗看了看四周，不同频率的呼噜声在石殿内此起彼伏的响着回音，他很确定从哪个角度听上去都是一样。

“走，去外面看看。”   
说着，罗拉路飞起来，发现对方抬着头笑盈盈的看着他。   
“你干么？” 

“你什么都不记得吗？” 

“记得什么？”   
罗不解。  
“我之前在集市从骆驼蹄子下还救过你一次？”

“不是，不是那个。” 

“那是什么？” 

“没什么，算了。”   
路飞笑起来，抓了抓睡的乱糟糟的头发。 罗伸手从他头上拿掉一根不知道从哪儿粘上的骆驼草料。 

“奇怪的小鬼。” 

然后他们走出去，发现雨已经停了，可是乌云并没有散开，而且更浓厚的积压在天上，缠绕着闪电，滚滚的响着雷声。   
就好像在等着他们出来，随时开始落下更猛烈的一波。 

“还是坐船吧，没问题的。”   
路飞不吝啬的展示着笑脸，让罗忍不住露出一个微笑。 

“那好吧。” 

 

…………

 

即便大家都做了足够的心里建设，也测试了木船的结实程度，坐上那被黑不见底的河水拖起的古老木船，大概只除了笑的没心没肺的路飞，所有人的心都还是在打鼓的。

连基德都是小心翼翼的踮着脚尖上船，多弗嘲笑的瞄了他一眼，登上自己那艘的时候犹豫了一下，最后还是放弃帅气的登场方式，只是拒绝了维尔戈的伸过来的手，慢慢的踏上甲板。 

然后船猛的一沉，差一点让刚站稳的多弗跌进水里，他赶紧坐下才稳住自己，另一艘船上的基德嘲笑的挑了挑嘴角。 多弗想发作却忍住了，只是恼火的瞪向那个始作俑者…路飞，摆着手臂在摇摆不定的船上努力寻找平衡。多弗的怒气很快转成惊喜。 

渡口上一共有三艘船，可是还能使用的只有两艘，好在船够大，可以至少容纳20个人左右。为了安全起见，三队人分成两拨，基德伙的十个人和多弗队伍里的十二个分别各占一艘，草帽一伙没意外的决定跟人比较少的基德一伙儿坐在一起。合情合理。 

可是路飞却蹦上了多弗的船。 

“路飞小子，你上错船了吧？”   
多弗的嘴角上挑成一个可怖的弧度，简直不敢相信自己的好运气。 

“没关系，我来找特拉男一起。”   
然后他登登登的朝罗跑过去，船又晃了起来，罗在路飞跳上船时也是一惊，抓住乱跑的人的胳膊，小声对路飞说 “回你们伙儿的船上去”。   
可是他们的船已经起锚，多弗跟手下人说了什么，几个人立刻开始划桨。 

“路飞！你上错船了！哥哥在这儿！”   
艾斯在另一艘船上朝他喊，萨博看起来也很急切。  
索隆干脆骂了他一句 “白痴啊！” 眼见着多弗可恨的笑脸也渐渐在河流深处变得昏暗模糊。 

“剩下那几个赶快上船！赶快起锚！划桨，别离前面那艘太远。”   
艾斯朝手下喊，然后坐下来跟草帽一伙儿抱怨。  
“这家伙怎么这么自来熟啊？” 

“你还好意思说别人！”   
娜美咆哮，声音在黑暗空旷的河道里回荡，漂远之后听起来甚至有些诡异。 她不自觉地减小了音量。   
“话说回来，路飞是自来熟，但也不会这么主动啊。那罗到底是什么来头？他们之前认识？”

然后她又对自己摇摇头，其他几个人也看起来不太相信，毕竟他们从很小就认识了，如果路飞真的之前就和他认识，他们不可能不知道。

“应该不能。”  
萨博也摇摇头，   
“路飞他说过你们从没离开过瑞士。罗应该没去过你们的国家。”

“罗到底是谁啊？”   
乌索普问出一直想问的问题。   
“你们到底是谁啊？” 

萨博和艾斯对视了一下，基德也耸耸肩。 

“英美联军”  
罗宾说，火把昏暗的光映在她笑眯眯的脸上。  
“罗和多弗应该是德军的队伍。” 

“聪明”   
基德说。

“听口音很好猜。”   
罗宾向一侧歪过头，笑的温和，黑色的眼睛直直的盯着基德，像是在拷问。   
“不过我很好奇你们来这儿到底干么？就算是传说中这儿的宝藏丰厚，我猜想无论如何两军也不会缺这么一点儿财宝…特别对你们美军来说。” 

“没错，” 基德说。“地图里显示One Piece根本不是什么财宝…也许那里有财宝，不过重点可不是那个。” 

“那是什么？”   
基德停下来吊人胃口，乌索普好奇的问。

“管他是什么，我只想要财宝。”  
娜美不在意的摆摆手。 

“是力量，是埃及古神留下的力量，我猜。地图上显示通过一定的仪式可以召唤 ‘One Piece’，之后你就会有驾驭天空，大地，动物的力量。”   
萨博接下来说。 

“德军的战线一再失守，所以他们急需这种力量。”  
罗宾陈述性的说。

“那有什么用，现在的军队不是都用飞机大炮和坦克吗？古代的力量能有什么用？”  
乌索普不在乎。 

“不，你想想我们这一路，沙尘暴，暴雨和雪，沙尘暴和蝎子群”  
山治说  
“就算是放到现代战场，都是可以一次性杀死很多人的办法。” 

“没错，如果再配合对方的军队，可能战争局势就会扭转。” 基德的表情难得的严肃。

“这些是机密吧？你干么告诉我们这些？”   
娜美皱着眉头。 

“你觉得到现在这个地步还有掩饰的必要吗？而且我们可是 ‘一条船上的人’，我们得阻止多弗得到one piece” 基德裂开嘴角，总像是画着眼线似的黑色眼睛甚至有点同情。 “ 而你们得想办法从多弗手里救回你们那个白痴伙伴。” 

“你是什么意思？”   
索隆问，声音警觉并且紧张。

“金字塔内部的地图在我们手上，多弗并没有。你们那个小家伙可是个活地图啊，说不定更好用。” 

“那…那他应该不会有危险吧。”  
乌索普紧张的有点结巴。 

“不，你们不了解多弗那个人。他是不可能让能帮其他人也找到金字塔的路飞活着出去的，而且按照地图里的说法，路飞可能在某些环节上相当 ‘有用’ ，对吧？萨博。” 基德的声音在河道幽暗处回荡，忽然被提醒的艾斯和萨博的脸色也一白。   
“我想那个结果，不会是你们想看到的。你们最好在多弗发现这个 ‘用处’之前把你们的小伙伴救回来。 ”

“赶快划桨！追上前面的那条船！” 

 

十五 

 

“这河水流的很快诶。不用让他们划桨吧。”   
路飞扒着船沿，看船头和尾部上奋力划桨的几个人，已经满头大汗。   
“就这样漂下去也很快就会到的。” 

“那可不行哟。”   
多弗踮脚蹲在路飞跟前，眼睛却瞄向他旁边的罗。羽毛状的大麾衬着他高大的身形，把看起来渺小无比的路飞整个笼罩在阴影里。   
“你可是对我们很重要呢。是不是，罗参谋。” 

“重要？干么”   
路飞歪歪头。 

“他希望你带我们进到金字塔内部。”   
罗背靠着船沿坐着，眼神不在意似的看着河道黝黑的深处，尽可能的让自己听起来与平常无异。心里思考着如果他带来的几个人跟多弗的人正面冲突起来，究竟能有几分胜算。 

他本来只是因为兴趣加上上头的指令才来这里协助多弗找金字塔的，即便他知道多弗多么完美的继承并且发扬光大了纳粹精神，一旦真的找到他想要的东西之后会对这个似乎有特殊能力的中立国少年做什么，那与他完全无关。他和多弗理应是盟友，为了同样的目标合作。而不是像现在这样提防着对方，并且计划如何战斗。 

似乎是在遇见了这个小鬼之后，他的整个人都不对了。 

“啊，你不说我也是会带你们进金字塔的啊。” 

路飞回头眯着眼睛朝多弗弯起嘴角，笑容明亮的似乎这昏暗的河道都明亮了几分。 

多弗一时间竟然着迷了似的盯着了他几秒没有说话，然后带着戒指的巨人手掌抓上路飞的下巴。 

“你这小鬼长的不错嘛。” 

路飞大喇喇的笑的更开，拨开多弗的手掌。 

“你这火烈鸟眼光不错嘛。” 

又被叫做火烈鸟，多弗不怒反笑，站起来走到船尾，催促他们更快的划桨。这时罗按在鬼哭刀柄上的手才些许松开，眼角余光扫过仍旧百无聊赖打着呵欠的少年，干脆闭上眼睛养精蓄锐。

……  
……

“你跟我一起走吧。” 

少年硬抓着他的手腕。

“我不能。”

如果他走了，整个王朝即将失去保护，他身上的能力既是福音也是诅咒，如果少年自己尚且有一线逃走的可能，和他一起法老一定会发动整个王国之力。  
即便少年带着哭腔的声音近乎哀求，他的身体为此而悲伤的微微颤抖。他还是挣开了少年的手。 

“走吧。他们应该在等你了。”

少年赤脚踩在大殿的被摩擦的光滑的石质地面上，慢腾腾的磨蹭，几步一回头，等着他回心转意，就像是每一次他来缠着他陪他玩，带他偷溜出宫殿时一样。 

不过他转过身，大步迈的无情而又冷漠。他几乎能听见少年在他身后哭泣的声音，而船猛烈的震动了一下，罗张开眼睛。 

“河里有东西！” 

多弗的手下惊恐的大喊，罗转身看向河里，船下有阴影快速略过，巨大的几乎是船体的二倍，游过时河水也跟着翻涌，向两侧划开，他们的船起伏的像是洪流里的一块木板，而非十几米长载着超过一打体重不轻的成年人及货物的中型船。 

罗站起来，甩开脑子里还浮现着的少年落寞背影，以及心脏上针刺一样的痛楚。他很确定刚刚他并没有睡着， 他甚至能感觉那些画面像是终于挣脱牢笼似的急切的想涌进他的脑袋。

“哇！好大的鱼！”   
路飞大叫，河里的东西浮了上来，巨大的黑色鳞片泛着幽黑的水光，本能的让人恐惧。 它戏弄似的撞了一下他们的船尾底部，又带着巨大的水花沉入河里，水面上只露出他一截巨龙翅膀似的的尾鳍。他们的船像是一叶浮萍一样轻易被掀起，船上人仰马翻，装着物资的箱子发出刺耳的摩擦声音滑向船头，如果不是多弗和罗刚好都在船尾抓住船舷硬生生稳住，他们这一船人几乎就要被掀翻掉进着深不见底的暗河里去。 

“唔哦~！”   
路飞跟箱子一起滑到船头，又随着大鱼掀起的浪花滑向反方向，过程中他试图抓住船沿，可是一手按着草帽，单手抓住船沿的力气刚够撑住自己，一支木箱砸中他的后背，推着他滑向船尾。在他刚跟着箱子和其他人一起掉进河里的瞬间，罗抓住他的领子给他拖回船上。 

“哇，这鱼真的好大！可以吃很久吧。” 

完全不知危险的人笑嘻嘻的追着船下的黑影看，罗干脆把自己的鬼哭塞到他怀里。“抱住。” 单手把路飞搂在腋下，然后跟多弗和其他人一起用体重稳住船体。 

船又起伏了一阵子，才慢慢平静下来。 掉进河里的人也被人拽着爬上船，又惊又恐的喘着气。 

庞大的黑影还绕着他们的船游荡，巨大的，未知的，潜藏在深不见底黑暗河水里的怪兽让这些身经百战的士兵也脸色惨白。

“他想做什么？”  
多弗问，如果这东西想吃他们的话，刚刚掉下水的几个人早就成肉泥了。 而现在它只是顺着水流绕着他们的船。 

“我也不清楚。”   
罗紧盯着水面，那东西又浮上来，高耸的背鳍划破水面，留下两道波纹后出现在他们船的下方，把船托出水面一截，之后又潜进水里。 

木船发出吱嘎的响声后跌回水面上，剧烈摇摆了一阵子，才缓缓稳住。 那大鱼满意了似的从水里甩出尾巴，小山似的的尾鳍溅了他们一船的水花。 

“哈哈哈，他好像在跟我们玩诶。”

路飞在罗的胳膊下乱动起来，罗只能给他搂的更紧。   
“别乱动。” 

路飞的话，他们竟然都奇异的觉得 ‘合理’ ，这怪物似乎真的没有一丁点杀他们的意思，而是追着他们想要做游戏。 

可是船又被撞了一下，木板发出的吱嘎声就像是垂死。不管这怪物是不是又弄死他们的意思，罗非常确定如果他们掉进河里，没什么人敢确信能在这刺骨的河水里坚持到找到金字塔。 

一晃神的功夫，路飞从下手下挣脱，跑到船尾对着水里的黑影挥手。 

“再玩我们的船就要破啦，你等我们回来再和你玩好不好？” 

那怪物竟然真的像是听懂了似的，不再围着他们的船游动，而在游到船尾路飞的位置后面，浮出一小部分头部，露出两颗直径接近一米的没有眼睑的圆眼睛，幽幽的浮着层光，盯着路飞。 

路飞就那样伸出手，拍了拍它眼间湿漉滑腻的黑色鱼皮。 

“你乖乖的等我们回来。” 

然后那鱼就那样停在那里，不再跟过来。 

 

 

十六

 

之后的一路还是没什么人说话，即便刚刚的经历奇幻的就像是天方夜谭，可是这一路上古怪的事情太多了，所有人都很快平静的不可思议。只是除了那个别队草帽少年，一直缠着他们参谋加副队，讲些没营养的话题。少年仍有些稚气的唠叨不仅不让人觉得聒噪，反倒在这儿昏暗的河道上奇妙的能安抚人不安且躁动的情绪。 

很快，河道渐渐变广，之后他们看见跟另一端一样的渡口。兴奋和活力又回到所有人身上，尽可能快的抛锚登陆，走进通道的时候听见河道里传来叽叽喳喳的争吵声，后面的那船人显然没有碰见那个 ‘小意外’的追了上来。 

“我在…” 

路飞兴奋的朝着声音想往回跑，被多弗抓住肩膀并且捂住嘴。   
”你要乖乖的带我们找到 ‘宝藏’之后才能跟你的小伙伴汇合哟。“   
少年那一点点的挣扎在高大的男人手下就像是撒娇，多弗捂着他的嘴一路架着他直到走出通道，穿过另一个风格跟之前呆过的一样的石殿，进入一片开阔地后才放开他。 

“往哪边走？”   
多弗边问边环顾四周，手下人配合的举着火把照着四周，前方有几条一模一样的通道，周围没有其他任何的通风或光的开口，室内的温度凉爽，却不潮湿，他猜他们应该已经上了地面，在金字塔里。 

路飞站稳之后气鼓鼓的盯着多弗，想要发作，却没有。 他看了一眼一直微微皱眉的罗，然后指了指中间的那个通道。 

“那个。” 

“你确定？”   
多弗问。 

“不确定，”  
路飞已经抬脚走进去，  
“我就感觉应该是这里，赶快啦。” 

多弗想了想，跟着路飞走进通道。通道很宽敞，足够三人同行，罗不着痕迹的加快脚步跟路飞并齐，紧盯着眼前火把光线能触及到的地方。 

通道幽深，黑的彻底。 前方火光触及不到地方像是无底洞，多人纷杂的脚步声在通道里回荡，总像是有什么东西会窜出来。 

不过什么都没有发生。 

 

路飞带着他们自如的在通道，石室与大殿中穿梭，像是这金字塔的主人。 只是路过了几具年久到腐化的只剩骨骼的骨架，踩上去发出断裂的脆响， 看起来更像是自相残杀，并不是中了什么埋伏。

没有陷阱，没有木乃伊，甚至没有蛇虫鼠蚁。

罗却听到耳边响起那种幻觉似的声音。 

 

“去抓蝴蝶吧…” 

“你是天神的孩子…” 

“你要负责守护埃及，守护底比斯王朝…” 

“特拉法尔加…”

“特拉法尔加…”

……

 

“就是这里了。”

他们在一扇石门前停下。

“就在门后面。不过我不知道怎么进去。 ”  
路飞指了指石门  
“应该有什么东西坏掉了。” 

“应该是卡住了。”  
维尔戈上前查看，  
“你们几个拿撬棍过来抬一下试试。” 

在多弗他们注意力都放在门上的空档，罗把路飞拉到一边，小声对他说。 

“你现在马上原路往回跑，我帮你挡住多弗。他们对这儿的路不熟，应该追不上你。” 

“为什么？”   
路飞噘着嘴抗议。 罗只想揉揉自己的太阳穴。 

“听着路飞，不要那么轻易相信别人，不是见面聊的开心的人就可以做朋友。你懂吗？多弗不是好人，艾斯和萨博他们你也要留心。谁都不要相信。”

“那特拉男呢？特拉男也不能相信吗？”

“对，也不能。”   
他咬紧牙。  
“现在，快走。” 

“我不要，我要跟特拉男在一起。” 

“不管你找不找得到宝藏他都会杀了你的，路飞，你不能…”

“不要。” 

路飞倔强的拒绝着，扑到他怀里死死搂着他的腰。在稍高一些的体温接触他的瞬间，同样一个画面回闪进脑海。

“我不要一个人走。”   
少年光裸的后背上都是细密的汗，他能想象他跑回来时有多么急切。搂在他腰间的手腕上的铃铛发出脆响，跟远处传来的法老卫队士兵踏在地面上发出的震动声交织在一起。 

那是一整支正在接近的法老卫队，在这封闭的宫殿里他来不及召唤雷电或者野兽，他听见自己咒骂了一声，用还生涩的复杂的语言念起经文和咒语，罗不懂那些语言，却奇妙的懂它们的意思，也懂得那些咒语失败了。 ‘他’ 少念了几个重要的音符，虽然现在的他却似乎知道那是什么。 

“门开了！” 

多弗的手下大喊，罗脑子里的幻象随之消失。沉重的石头门随着机关的开启缓缓上升。 多弗抓着路飞的领子把他推进石门，罗心里那种恐惧又愤怒的感觉还没完全消失，多弗抓住路飞的瞬间握住鬼哭的刀柄，想要把那该死的爪子砍断。   
路飞却自己挣脱开多弗。  
“我要跟特拉男一起。” 

路飞拉着罗走进大殿。人全部进来之后石门在他们身后被从里面合上，多弗的手下点燃了大殿墙壁和石柱上的油灯。   
数十盏金黄色的火光，很快映的大殿灯火通明，石殿中央的巨大石棺极其醒目。 

都是第一次进到金字塔的众人好奇的四处查看，也许千百年来从未有人踏足，这殿里的石雕被保存的极为完好，只是看了一眼就让人感觉脸颊发红。

“哎！太羞耻了！” 

团队里的唯一女性Baby 5，捂着脸从指头缝偷瞄，视线所及的石壁上全部都是春宫图和生殖器图案。全裸的男人和女人，男人和男人，女人和女人，用各种丰富的，有些甚至不符合身体工学的姿势交合，当时工匠的手艺一定高超，把所有人物的动作都刻画的栩栩如生，连男性生殖器上的毛发都精雕细琢。 

“这墓穴的主人…挺有情趣啊。” 

有人感叹。 多弗只是笑了一下，转头对着路飞。 

“你确定是这？” 

“这应该就是金字塔的主人，你们要找的东西应该就是这个。”   
路飞说。

“你要找的不是这个。” 

“不是。”   
路飞摇摇头。

多弗没有追问，而是对罗说。 

“罗参谋看一看。”   
同时也给了队伍里另外一个人一个眼色。 

忽略掉棺椁上那些碍眼的生殖器图案，罗研究着上面的文字，一部分原因纯粹是因为好奇。一部分的他也想知道为什么埃及对他有莫大的吸引力。

 

“是底比斯三世。” 

从那上面的文字看来，这的确是那位传说中的法老没错，上面介绍的他的身世即便是经过语言的美化也能猜得出他活着的时候有多么荒淫无度…结合这间墓穴的风格，的确如此。

“怎么打开？”

“等一下。”   
罗说，刚好读到那个位置，他愣了愣，忽然有种不好的预感。 

正想着要怎么措辞才能让多弗不怀疑。 另外那个翻译邀功似的喊出来。 

“需要两人交媾后流出的精液开启！” 

“这法老真是变态啊。”   
有人小声嘟哝，语气里满是兴奋。队伍里大部分都是身体强壮的青壮年战士，一连十几天的沙漠禁欲生活对谁来说都是难耐，在看见墙上这些情色的浮雕时就有人按捺不住了，这种开棺的要求，简直是求之不得的。 

多弗略微意外的愣了一下，忽然明白了为什么基德要在队伍里带一个没有用的波斯女人。

之后环视了一圈，队里唯一的女性Baby5有些不安的动了动。 不过多弗的视线略过她，在看见路飞的时候扯开嘴角。

“过来，草帽小子。”   
他朝路飞勾勾手指。 墨镜早就丢在暗河里，冰蓝色眼睛里的赤裸裸的欲望。 连路飞这么迟钝的人也知道不对，身体僵硬的向后躲了躲。 

Baby5虽然是队里唯一的女性，可是她无论如果是他们出生入死的战友，而且战力不差。相对于她，完全是 ‘外人’，并且看起来鲜嫩可口的纤细要少年更对胃口。他们像是饥饿的野兽一样等着多弗发号施令，之后看谁有机会去率先品尝猎物。  
不过多弗自己走过去，抓住路飞的下巴，用拇指指腹磨蹭路飞左眼下的小小疤痕。 

“没关系，我会让你舒服的。”   
知道自己没有机会让他们有些失望，多弗毫不掩饰的露骨的话，又让他们觉得兴奋。

“这不合适吧？”   
罗拉过路飞把他护在身后，鬼哭的刀鞘横在他自己身前，随时准备抽出的样子。 夏其和佩金站到他身边，他带来的剩下两个人因为受伤留着了沙漠的大殿里，现在罗的人只有他们两个。 

“怎么？”   
多弗戏谑的上下打量了下罗。   
“你跟他玩真的？”

“不，不是。”   
罗不想多解释，他解释不清楚。  
“随便找谁，除了这小子。” 

“剩下的人都是自家兄弟，如果你不愿意别人碰这小鬼的话，你自己来做就完了。 ” 

多弗的话让罗的脑子里闪进一些画面，他是人不是神，这些图案对同样禁欲了半个月的他也有催情作用，只是这小鬼…

“我没有给别人表演的兴致。你们几个自己解决。” 

“那好吧。”   
多弗被说服了似的转身，却瞬间掏枪扣动扳机向罗，他的动作太快太突然，罗根只来得及侧身，子弹打中了他的右肩，鲜血马上迸出来。 他忍痛拖着路飞闪到石棺后面，夏其和佩金也躲过来，用石棺做掩护与多弗的人对峙。 

“呋呋呋，这小鬼的魅力这么大吗？罗参谋，竟然让你背叛总司令。” 

罗没有回答，他看了眼肩膀上的伤口，很深，子弹打穿了肌肉和神经，弹壳嵌在他的骨头里，微微一动就疼的他眼前发黑。他们的子弹撑不了多久，多弗很快就能抓住他们。 夏其和佩金会死，路飞也会…

忽然之间一个满身是血的少年的画面闯进脑海。少年被卫兵的长矛刺穿在他眼前。 

这发生过。

他忽然就能记起那少年的脸，圆圆的小脸，下巴却艺术品似的精致，大眼睛总是天真活泼，不一样的发色和瞳孔，少了几分坚毅，多了些柔美，却是一样柔顺和充满爱意。 

和现在看着他的路飞一样。 

“特拉男？”   
路飞推了推他，然后扭动了石棺后方的一个太阳浮雕，地面忽然慢慢打开一个口子，夏其和佩金立刻会意的拉着罗跟着路飞跳进去。 

等多弗的人冲过来，地面已经再次平整合上。

“操！他们他妈的到底去哪儿了？” 

………… 

 

又是一路迷宫一样的转弯和通道，再次进到一个小的多的石室时罗已经失血过多到快昏倒。 

路飞让夏其和佩金把罗放到一副石棺上，然后让他们出去。 

两个人不解，但是也照做了。没等出去，就听见路飞说。

“操我。”

两个人赶紧加快脚步跑出去，关上石门。 

“什么？” 

罗怀疑自己是不是又幻听了。还是失血过多到已经濒死。 

“操我。”   
路飞很急切。  
“你得操我。” 

他趴在罗身上，双手捧着罗的脑袋两侧。 

“你得操我，然后你就能得到One piece。” 

“什么？” 

“one piece，整个的你。你得跟我做爱，然后另一半的你才能回来。”  
路飞的脸有些红，不知道是因为羞涩还是急切。 

“你在说什么？”  
罗挣扎着想坐起来，他需要立刻处理伤口，在他真的失去意识之前。 

“是你告诉我的啊。我从小就听见你的声音，是你告诉我要这么做的，是你告诉我沙漠里的路，你跟我说金字塔里要怎么走，一遍又一遍的！从小就跟我说。要不然我根本记不住。 ”   
“进沙漠之前我不知道那是你，不过进沙漠之后你每天都出现在我梦里，每一天，我能看见你，那就是你。”   
“你告诉我你爱我，你需要我，我是你的宝藏，你也是我的。”

“这怎么可能？”   
罗不可置信，却想到自己那些不可能是幻觉的梦境。 

不愿意再多说，路飞捧住罗的脑袋，嘴唇压上嘴唇。 

……

‘将军有三个儿子，大儿子和二儿子都是战功赫赫的优秀战士，为什么小儿子总是看起来看孱弱的样子？’ 

‘可是小儿子是百年难得一见的美人。’ 

‘那样更糟糕，法老一定不会放过那样的美人。’ 

‘即便他是将军的儿子？’

‘即便他是将军的儿子。’ 

…

‘你听说了吗？将军的儿子真的被召进宫了。’

‘真的？将军答应了？’

‘他没办法不，只是要求在那孩子16岁之前不要动他。’ 

‘离那儿还有多久？’ 

‘半年。’ 

‘真的很可怜。’ 

‘可怜的孩子’ 

……

很多声音涌进脑子，他记得他听见那些时的冷漠。初见那传说中的少年时的惊艳。不过他是王朝的大祭司，拥有神力的王朝守护者，法老的生活与他无关。 

不过那少年的身影和声音总是在宫殿里出现，他缠着侍女带他出宫。偷偷的在殿里乱窜。   
像是午后炽热的太阳，恼人的耀眼且不可忽视。  
渐渐的他发现他总是不自觉地的追着少年的影子，  
那少年也总被发现偷偷的盯着他。 

那少年缠着他带他去尼罗河畔喂鱼抓蝴蝶，打扰他古神咒语的研究，要他陪他做愚蠢的游戏。   
大部分时间他对他像对所有人一样冷脸相对，不过不曾像对其他人那样直接赶他走。  
他默许他围着自己打转，琥珀色的眼睛里笑出干净纯粹的光。

少年是法老宁可开罪将军家族都非得得到的美人。  
任何离少年太近的男人和女人都会被屠杀。   
但他是王朝命脉所在，  
法老任他去了。  
却总是能看见卫兵绕着他的宫殿。 

他刻意疏远少年，  
对方却总是不知疲倦。 

慢慢的他几乎已经不能在看不见少年的日子里过下去，  
跟少年说过的话却都寥寥可数。 

半年之期很快过去，  
少年的两个兄长决定带着少年逃去别的国家。

临别之时少年抓着他的手腕哀求他一起走。   
可是他是他有一个王朝要守护，老神的咒语他也没有破译。 

少年离开时他才懂什么是心痛和悔意。少年赤着脚跑回来时那些悔意更甚。   
他后悔为什么不和少年一些离开。 为什么在急切的时刻下选择使用尚未完全掌握的古神咒语。 

对法老来说那少年只是不得即毁的床伴，对他来说确是独一无二的珍宝。  
从很小的时候就学习制作木乃伊，法老命人把少年的尸体摆在他面前时，他却抖的刀都下不去。 

他用他知道的最缓慢最痛苦的方法杀了法老，金字塔的建造也在他的旨意下进行，  
之后他在沙漠上施加了诅咒，他告诉世人沙漠深处藏着无比的宝藏和力量，却只让正确的人才能靠近。  
然后他杀死了自己，并把灵魂劈成两半。  
一半去寻找那少年，  
一半留在金字塔里等待他和那少年归来。 

为了这一天，他等了几千年。 

罗睁开眼睛，他觉得有力量涌进他身体里。 

眼前的少年甜美可人，他的样子变了一些，琥珀色柔和的眼睛现在黑的晶亮，不过那就是他，是他另一半灵魂开启的钥匙，是他跨越千年的等待。

 

………………

 

少年的唇瓣柔软香甜，像是三月里盛开的花瓣。可是单纯的嘴唇接触让他迫不及待。   
一手插进少年发间，把他拉的更近，探出舌尖的时候少年立刻张开嘴唇欢迎，他用舌尖描摹少年湿润的口腔，一手伸进袍子抚摸少年柔韧的腰侧和后背皮肤。 

男人粗糙的掌心磨蹭在皮肤上，有一点点微微的刺痛，只让路飞觉得很舒服并且被勾起渴望。他生涩的回应这个吻，两只小手不安分的抓着罗胸口的袍子，想把他扯开，却是徒劳。   
罗继续着这个吻，只在伸手扯掉自己的袍子时短暂的分开。之后很快又吻回去，路飞的手掌在罗的胸口，肩膀和手臂上游走，感受掌下肌肉勃发出的力量。在摸到肩膀上的伤口时拉回脸。 

“你还好吗？” 

路飞看着那还在渗血的伤口，虽然较比之前流血不停的状况好了很多。 

“没关系。” 

他丝毫感觉不到疼，即便那还在流血。  
路飞的吻帮他找回了一丝灵魂，那仿佛给他注入了无穷的力量，而他知道那仅仅是他全部灵魂里不起眼的一角。   
他全部的灵魂力量大概就跟对路飞的渴望一样多而强大。

不仅是千年前的，还有这一世的，每一次眼神的对接，每一个微笑带来的触动。  
他猜有些东西是命中注定的情愫。之前他一直在否认和压抑，而他现在不想了。 

重新吻回少年，一刻不想停止品尝早就应该属于他的甘甜，他干脆撕开少年的袍子，把那碎成两半的可怜布料跟自己的袍子丢在一起，然后轻松的抱起他，让他躺在铺好袍子的石棺上。 

“这棺材里躺的是我对吧？”   
他用嘴唇磨蹭路飞已经红肿的嘴唇，粗重的气息喷在路飞浮上一丝潮红的脸颊上。他其实不需要答案，他能感觉到那里面是被困住的另一个自己，被自己的诅咒困住的自己。 

“我不知道。你没告诉我。”   
路飞微垂着眼睑，眼睛里带着水汽，有些羞赧的看着罗。   
“我觉得有些…有些不对劲。”

阔腿裤的布料轻薄，罗很容易就能发现路飞指的 ‘不对劲’是什么，那正半硬的在路飞双腿间把布料撑的微微隆起。

“你之前应该没有做过？” 

少年不出意料的点点头。

罗也没有跟同性的经历，不过他猜那对他来说应该不难，鉴于仅凭一个吻就让他自己支起一顶小帐篷。 

路飞自己开始脱自己的裤子，只是发抖的五指怎么也做不到。  
罗帮他轻松解决…再次以暴力的方式。 

全身赤裸的少年眨了眨眼睛，然后转身跪在袍子上，把整个细瘦结实的肩膀，后背，形状诱人的腰臀曲线和看起来柔软无比的翘臀交给他。 

罗几乎呻吟出来。 

“这样对吧？” 

少年有些不确定，罗打开腰带放出自己的已经全部勃起的阴茎，单手搂过少年，五指大张在胸口，拇指按压已经凸起的乳头。   
阴茎在路飞臀缝间磨蹭，让他感受自己勃起后的沉甸。 

“就这样你会受伤的。” 

那个带着皱褶的小洞，看起来紧而小的可怜，而自己的全胜状态下的阴茎甚至看起来路飞的手腕一样粗。

而路飞仿佛受了惊吓一下想坐起来，却意外的向罗推着自己的臀部，饱满的臀瓣不经意的磨蹭着他的阴茎和股间的毛发，罗真实的呻吟了一下，再这么下去他觉得自己可能会爆炸。 

“你能帮我…含一下吗？”  
他小心的挑选让人不那么羞耻的措辞。 

路飞转回身，疑惑的看着他，显然没有懂他的意思。  
“啊？”

“就是，含一下这里。” 

他用下体顶了路飞的臀部一下，路飞忽然就懂了，脸刷的一红。 不过慢腾腾的，他还是转过身来，双手握着那看起来一百年以内都不可能戳得进他身体里的东西。觉得可怕的同时也本能的兴奋。 

阴茎被含进湿润温暖的口腔，罗觉得自己仿佛瞬间进了粉红色的天堂，而不是这个漆黑的甚至有些可怖的墓穴…他自己的墓穴，如果这能让他觉得好一些的话。 

罗的尺寸对路飞来说很是吃力，实际上他可以骄傲的说，他可以让地球上99%的人觉得吃力，不过这不代表他有想跟这么多人尝试，他所想所要的只是眼前这个努力吞吐着他的小人儿。 

这个小人儿有着好看的腰身和背部，蜜桃似的臀部看起来也极为可口，让他忍不住伸出一只手，张大的大掌几乎能罩住整侧臀瓣，大力的揉捏那儿的软肉，橡胶似的柔韧有弹性，看它们从指缝里溢出，白净的皮肤留下几个深红色的指痕，心里有种征服似的快感。 

他的阴茎仍被路飞卖力的吮吸，可是即便他穷尽所能也只能含进一个头部，不断被刺激的口腔里有津液从嘴角流出，情色的挂在下巴上。罗小腹里那团欲火只能稍稍被安抚，而且越来越不能让他满足。 

所以捏着臀瓣的手指伸的更前，中指的之间戳进紧致的小洞。 无论怎么希望，它仍旧是小的可怜兮兮，似乎只是一根手指都让他接纳的困难。 

封闭的地下墓室里没有什么可以给他拿来润滑，他想了一下，抽回手指摸了一把自己的肩膀，甚至有点感谢自己中了那一枪。   
有血液的润滑之后进入穴口容易了多，他甚至很快就戳进了两根手指。 慢慢按摩着肠壁，双指剪动，摸索，直到少年粉嫩的环状肌肉开始自己分泌肠液，小小的穴口变得松软而湿润。 容纳他的手指探的更深，摸到长臂上微小的凸起，钝重的指尖不小心碰到那里时，路飞含着他的动作颤抖了一下，牙齿咬到他的阴茎头部，很是有些痛，不过他只是觉得被鼓励，两根手指重重的压下去。 

“好奇怪。” 

路飞的腿抖了一下，嘴角滑出一声呻吟。   
他持续的按压着那里，用手指操弄路飞的后穴。 

“舒服吗？”   
他能感觉路飞的全身都紧绷起来，裹着他的穴口也微微收缩，却是欢迎般的，缠着他的手指不让他离去。   
“你喜欢吗路飞？” 

“很…很奇怪，唔。”   
路飞已经完全进行不了口交的动作，罗干脆给他翻过来，让他的臀部对着自己，以便他的手指能更深的插进他的身体。 并且把少年粉嫩可爱的分身含进嘴里。 

 

相对于自己的，路飞的尺寸要容易接纳的多。不是说他曾经有过这种经验或者什么的，见鬼的他是不可能接受这种肮脏的口交，男人女人的都不可以。不过现在，躺在他身下的是路飞不是吗？ 

路飞的一切看起来都是可爱而甜蜜的，连他的分身都是。含进口腔让罗完全没有抵触，甚至在看见路飞意乱情迷的眼神和呻吟时觉得享受。 

路飞的前后敏感点全部都攻占，向前送进罗的口里，或者向后在他手指上更深的操自己，躲无可躲，大概是初体验的少年没用多久就器械投降的干净，发出一串尖锐的喊叫，双腿颤抖着射进他嘴里。 这时罗甚至觉得有点意犹未尽。  
不过没关系，他还有很多很多机会，非常多。 他能感觉力量流窜在他血管里，他肩膀上的伤口在愈合，他觉得自己也许可以超脱时间，并且他非常希望他让路飞也能。 

他希望更多的看见路飞像现在这样眼神迷离的挂着精液，胸口因为急促的呼吸而起伏，乳头随之伏动，看起来可爱而可亲。 

他愿意一直这样看着他，长久的，直到世界末日，直到他的力量可以达到的地方。 他需要更多力量，而幸运的是，那些力量就锁在路飞身上，那是他乐意至极的事情，事实上即使操路飞会让他缩短生命，他也愿意为了这个而死。 

想着这些，嘴角挂上一丝微笑。罗低下头，再次亲吻路飞，只是嘴唇轻轻的碾压。 他的手指还在路飞身体里，刚刚的高潮让穴口又柔软了几分，他甚至能挤进去第三根手指。 

他思考着三根手指究竟够不够…鉴于他自己的尺寸，不过他实在是不想再等下去了…以防止自己随时爆炸。他非常想给路飞一个美好的初体验，他会尽力，可是忍到自己爆炸并不在清单里。 

于是他抬起路飞的腿并且弯折，让他们夹在自己腰侧，他把阴茎头部对准路飞的穴口，那儿仍旧看起来小的不可思议。路飞在感觉到他的接近时也紧张的张开迷离的眼睛，瞬间清醒了几分。 

“能进去吗？” 

“让我们试试。” 

罗说着，戳进去了一点点。路飞立刻发出一声痛呼，反弓起身子，像是只姿势古怪的虾子。   
罗也很难过，那儿很紧，那理应很美好，可是现在只是箍的他也很痛，那像是把脚伸进了一只小两号的鞋子，区别只是他的阴茎更脆弱更敏感，而且他并不能要求更换鞋子，也并不想换。 

不管这是不是他的尺寸，现在这就是他的。 

“放松，这样我们都能好过一些。”  
他安抚路飞，可是他仍旧卡在半路根本深不进去。

“拔出来！很痛啊，特拉男！很痛。”  
路飞叫的语无伦次。

不过他知道一旦拔出他可能短时间再没可能进得去了。通向路飞的小翘臀的这张门票是一次性的，至少这一个星期内是一次性的。 

所以他低头亲吻少年粉嫩的乳头，舌尖拖出一个湿滑的痕迹。   
少年因为高潮而敏感的身体立刻回应起来，罗趁机向前推进，并且单手撑着身体，另一只手探进两人身体间，握住少年软塌的分身。 

很快路飞发出开始发出闷窒的叫声，罗猜那应该还很痛，不过至少也有些舒爽。所以他一鼓作气的直插到底，之后两个人都放松了似的粗重的喘着气。 

“等，等一下，让我缓一缓。”  
路飞的声音甚至听起来有些破碎。 

“好。”   
罗亲吻他有泪水渗出的眼角，和刘海湿润的额头。 五指轻缓的撸动路飞的分身，直到他再次半软。 

“来吧。”   
路飞勾起罗的脖子，双腿也缠上他的腰。 语气里甚至有些决绝。 

“k”   
罗的确觉得不能再忍耐任何一秒，他缓缓的抽出，然后一下子全部没入。就像是撕沾到了毛发上的创可贴，缓缓的不如直接一下子解决。 

罗不知道这种石头的门隔不隔音，虽然他怀疑路飞的叫声大到整个金字塔都听得到。他听起来仍旧很疼，也有些兴奋，至少他没再喊停，于是他再次缓慢抽出然后大力插入。

路飞这次的叫声仍旧很大，只是慢慢转成了呻吟。 

所以他加快了一丁点速度，并且确认每一下都照顾到路飞前列腺的位置。 

“好大啊，特拉男。”  
路飞的眼神再次迷离，不知道是在抱怨还是在夸奖。 

“喜欢吗？路飞。” 

这次身下人没有说话，只是随着他的动作发出一串儿呻吟。罗猜他是喜欢，更快的挺动腰部。

“慢，慢一点儿。会坏掉的。” 

“不会的。”  
他亲了亲路飞小巧的鼻尖。  
“舒服吗？”

“嗯，”  
路飞发出一声无意识似的单音，夹杂在随着他的挺动而发出的呻吟里。罗猜那是一个肯定的答案，鉴于他开始无意识的摆动腰肢， 而且全身松弛的四肢发软，双手几乎勾不住他的脖子，于是罗把他抱起来，让他坐在自己盘着的腿上。双手托着路飞的小屁股，让它更深的吞吐自己的阴茎。 

“太大了，特拉男，我要被，撑开了。”  
路飞把头撂在罗的肩膀上，尖锐的叫着指甲抓住罗后背上的皮肤，一丝痛楚的感觉传来，只是让罗更兴奋，他把路飞托的更高，然后让他借着自己的体重落下，一时间小小的石室里回荡起肉体淫糜的拍打声，他粗重的呼吸，和路飞毫不掩饰的呻吟。 

如果说勾起别人的情欲算是天赋之一的话，路飞绝对天赋異稟，明明是第一次，却能叫的跟情色明星一样动情。   
罗只觉得自己血脉喷张，想要好好蹂躏这个磨人的妖精。 

“喜欢吗，我这样操你？”   
罗自己都觉得这种话羞耻，但是他猜现在这种场合说出来没有关系。 

“唔。”   
不过路飞还是羞涩的不愿说出口，只是闷闷的随着罗的动作叫出来。

“不喜欢吗？路飞。”  
罗放缓托着路飞的动作，确保他的阴茎轻而缓的擦过路飞的前列腺，撩拨，却不给予安慰。 

“快动啊。”   
路飞难耐动起来，甚至咬起自己的中指关节，勃起的分身跟着抽动起来，前端渗出一点点前液。 

“说你喜欢我操你。”   
他拍了路飞的屁股一下，坐在他身上的小人儿颤抖了一下。 

“好了好了，喜欢你的…”他还是觉得很羞耻。“阴茎。行了吧？” 

勾起嘴角笑了一下，罗满意的看着路飞羞红的脸。为什么这个小鬼能这么可爱，让人觉得根本爱不够。 

他再次把路飞放到躺下的位置，抓住路飞的腿缠到自己腰上，这一次全力的快速冲刺。 

“呃啊啊啊！”  
路飞弓起后背大声呻吟，五指再次抓上罗的后背，指甲嵌在肌肉隆起的后背上。   
“好棒啊，特拉男，像这样！” 

路飞毫不掩饰的热情呻吟像是无形的催情剂，帮罗跨过最后的临界点，他低吼了一声，像是狂躁的野兽，大掌抓在精致的胯骨上，大力到能留下痕迹，快，且猛烈的冲刺了几下，之后阴茎又胀大几分，尽数射在路飞敏感的肠道上，让他颤抖着发出哭泣一般喊叫声。  
“特拉男，我的，”   
罗会意的握向路飞颤抖着的分身， 快速撸动了几下，路飞双腿抽搐着跟着射出来，抓狂的小猫一样的在罗的背上留下几道抓痕。

趴在路飞身上，两人交换了一会儿粗重急促的呼吸，怕把身下那个单薄的小人压坏，罗撑着自己坐起来，尚未完全疲软的阴茎抽出路飞身体时也带出一部分白浊的精液，顺着路飞的臀缝流到袍子没有覆盖到的石棺上。

罗能感觉到石棺里的变化，他甚至能听见尸骨粉碎的声音，那像是一栋苦撑了许久的老建筑，精疲力尽，终于被允许坍塌，瞬间碾成细小的尘埃，穿透石壁进入他的身体，分割了千年的灵魂再一次完整，他能记起前世和今生经历过的每一个小细节，听见过的声音，见过的画面，有过的想法，甚至是他不曾留意过的细微角落。  
庞大的信息涌进他的脑海，和源源不断的力量一起贯穿全身。他忆起千年前的能力，背诵过的咒语，和这千年间参透出的古神的力量。 

他发现他分割出的另一半灵魂一直都没有安息，长久以来他一直守在这个他知道自己一定会回来的地方，默默等待，并且破译古神的咒语，积蓄守护的力量。 仿佛无止境的时间长河，他甚至认不出他自己。

“特拉男？”   
路飞撑起上半身，有点儿担忧的看着他的眼睛。 

“我没事。”  
他闭上眼睛，再睁开时眼睛里的金色光芒已经消失，他肩膀上的伤已经完全愈合，身体轻盈并且充满力量。

“那我们走吧，我有点担心娜美他们。”   
路飞说着，试图把那几乎碎成布条的袍子套到身上…结果是显而易见的没有成功，那几乎让他抓狂。  
“穿我的。”   
罗把自己的袍子套到他身上，路飞没有抗拒，只是笑嘻嘻的抬起因为衣服过大还藏在袖口里的双手，盖在脸上。 

“都是特拉男的味道。”   
路飞的笑脸一如既往的明亮，干净，不带一丝情色的意味。罗还是觉得被勾引了。尚未餍足的阴茎又硬了几分，不过火把跳跃着发出一声细小的噼啪声，罗发现自己能看到草帽和基德一伙儿人也找到法老石室的画面。虽然说不上多么喜欢那群人，不过他多多少少欠那些人一些，这一世他也不希望他们再因自己而死。

所以理好自己的裤子，抬手打横把路飞抱起。  
他有点惊讶在他手臂上的少年的那几乎不存在的重量，没错少年之前就很轻，不过现在他觉得他可以让路飞在他的指尖上跳舞。 

“我自己可以走啊。”   
路飞涨红了脸挣扎，似乎被人抱着比被操还让他难以接受。不过臀间和腰上的痛楚提醒了他罗的尺寸和刚刚那场性爱的激烈程度。 

“你确定？”   
罗有点好笑的问，轻轻的拍了一把路飞的小屁股。 

“诶你干什么？”   
路飞嘶嘶的抽气，然后识时务的缩回罗的手臂里，一直胳膊搂着罗的脖子，另一只手朝气蓬勃的指着石门。  
“看见人就立刻放我下来。现在，去打那只巨型火烈鸟。” 

罗笑了一下，看了一下那扇石门，它就自动打开。   
门外的夏其和佩金有点意外的缩了缩脖子然后转身，原本就通红的两张脸在看到罗抱着路飞走出来的时候简直要滴出血来。 

所以罗猜这石门并不怎么隔音。 

罗觉得他似乎可以直接抱着路飞瞬移到法老的墓穴，不过他不确定那一定会成功。所以他还是看了一眼夏其和佩金。

“走吧” 

“你的伤？” 

两个人惊讶的盯着他肩膀上的皮肤，那儿除了有两道罗刻意没有去除的抓伤，健康的就像是婴儿新生的皮肤。 

“会跟你们解释的。” 

路飞说的没错，金字塔的构造的确是他告诉路飞的，实际上这整个金字塔就是他设计的，这儿的机关多而且精妙，不过能穿过那片沙漠到达的人不多。这多少让罗觉得有点可惜。 

走回法老石室的速度要快的多。 

等到他们到达的时候，萨博和罗宾刚刚研究完石棺上的文字。 

“地图上说的是真的。”  
萨博放下放大镜，表情说不上是开心还是尴尬，因为基德带来的波斯女人被冰雹砸伤留在沙漠石殿里了，现在他们队伍里是清一色的十个男人。 

“怎么打开这个棺材？然后就能看见宝藏了？”  
娜美原本有些兴奋，罗宾附在她耳边小声说完之后变得愤怒。   
“这法老是变态吧！怪不得这间石室搞成这样！打开棺材之后我要鞭他的尸啊！”

“现在问题是怎么打开。”   
基德盯着草帽伙的5个人，眼神在罗宾和娜美间转换，似乎在考虑谁更合适。 基德的人身体都紧绷了一些，看着草帽一会儿，手慢慢的挪向自己的武器。艾斯和萨博对视了一下，眼神里有些为难，气氛一时间很微妙。

“你想都不要想啊！把你那些龌龊的想法从脑子里挖出去！”   
娜美咆哮，罗宾的手按到枪上。索隆，山治和乌索普也都做出战斗姿态。 

“这他妈的开启条件是什么？”  
山治压着嗓子问。 

“是欢爱后射出的精液。”  
基德扯着嘴角，觉得对方的反应一定会很有趣。 

“你这个变态竟然敢肖想娜美桑和罗宾酱！踢爆你的头啊！”   
山治怒吼。 

“那个…不可以…恩，撸一发放上去吗？”   
乌索普挠挠脸，有点难为情。 

“这里说的很清楚是交媾之后的精液。”   
萨博有点无奈。  
“倒是没说一定要男女一起。” 

“那现在到底怎么办？是说用谁的 ‘东西’ 谁就能召唤法老？”  
艾斯摊摊手。 

“你们自己解决，我们只是想找回路飞。”   
索隆转动刀柄，冷色的刀光从刀刃流向刀尖，指着基德。

“对啊！路飞被带到哪儿，你说的 ‘用处’ 该不会就是说的这个？！他们队伍里应该有女孩子吧？”  
乌索普忽然想到，瞪着基德。

“多弗那个家伙应该是不会对有用的伙伴下手…” 

“他不会是…？”

“应该不会。要不然这会留下痕迹的。”  
罗宾说，几个人稍稍放了心。 不过索隆略微放松的眉头又紧起来。 

“那他们到底去哪儿了？” 

有路飞在他们不应该比他们还慢，多弗也没可能放着这个石棺让他们捷足先登。 肯定发生了什么，可是该死的他们没有一点儿头绪，这个金字塔大而复杂，每条小径和机关的设计的似乎毫无规律，他们几次都差点死在滚石和剑戟之下，如果不是有那半张地图和战场上摸爬滚打出的经验，他们可能早就交代在这儿黑布隆冬的鬼地方。   
他们甚至有点绝望不知道该去哪儿找路飞。 

……

 

“我在这儿！” 

熟悉的少年的喊声从石门外传来，草帽一伙儿，艾斯和萨博脸上都兀的一喜，基德的嘴角也上挑，多一个选择总是好的。   
不过很快他的表情也也垮下来。 跟其他所有人一样。

路飞穿着草鞋的脚直到伸到门口的时候才落地，似乎是一路被人抱着到了门口才放下。迎接他们的依旧是一张笑的跟小动物似的脸，却没有如预想那样的朝他们跑来。甚至是走来的姿势都有些古怪，就像是…  
经历了一场极激烈的性爱。 

 

“路飞，你还好吗？”   
乌索普有些结巴。

“啊？没怎样啊。” 

脸上的潮红还没完全退，身上隐约散发出的微微腥咸的味道是个男人就会懂。不过路飞一脸困惑的看着众人，似乎还是不懂他们为什么这么紧张。即便他自己穿着一件过大的袍子，原本应该是刚过膝袍子边缘伸到了纤细的脚踝。那明显不是他自己的衣服。 

之后罗从路飞身后跟进来，显然他就是那衣服的主人了，他裸着上半身，表情看起来轻松且餍足，如果他和路飞身上那种刚刚欢爱过气息还不够明显的话，罗肩膀上的抓痕足够说明一切。  
这一群人只是不愿意相信。 

“你这个婊子养的！你把路飞怎么了？”   
艾斯咬着牙，枪口对着罗拨开安全栓，气的头发都竖起来，整个人要爆炸一样。

“你做那个什么狗屁召唤仪式了？”   
索隆的刀也指着罗，脸色铁青，旁边的萨博也收紧颊线，一直优雅的表情仿佛不这样的话就会随时骂出脏话。 

罗只是耸耸肩。   
“算是吧。” 

“操！”   
所有人都是第一次听见萨博骂脏话，之后他的枪管已经抬起，对着罗就是一枪。   
很奇妙，两个星期前他还和这个中立国的少年完全不认识。不过仅仅是第一面就让他觉得亲切无比，路飞就像是他走失了很久的亲弟弟，没想到刚找到就又被狼叼走了。 

罗微微侧身躲开萨博的子弹，快的所有人都一愣。之后艾斯朝他连开三枪，也被轻松躲过。 

“你真的强暴路飞了？”   
娜美攥着拳头咆哮声，美少女的形象已经不要了，接连吐出一串F开头的脏话。

 

手臂挡开山治的怒不可遏的一脚，紧接着抬腿踢开索隆的刀，罗能感觉到这屋子里的杀气如果是有形的，这座设计精巧的金字塔就得这么撑炸了。  
“你们听我说…” 

“死吧，fucker。”   
艾斯的拳头从他脸颊不到一公分的地方擦过，这位哥哥怒的已经不满足于用枪，必须得一拳拳打死这个人面兽心的婊子养的混蛋。 

“喂！你们怎么打起来了？”

路飞想阻止几个人，不过还像是塞了根带刺黄瓜的屁股不同意他行动太快。他刚想转身，就脚下不稳的要跌到，罗在众目睽睽之下不知道怎样就闪到路飞旁边接住他，把他扶稳。其实他也可以很轻松的让路飞这群的暴走的哥哥和伙伴倒下，只是他觉得最好不要那么做。 

“操，怎么可能？”  
艾斯骂了一句，不敢置信，罗看起来仍旧是那副这个世界都与我无关的样子，不戴帽子时有点不羁的黑发，万年黑眼圈，该死的高挑和结实的身形…并没有什么不一样，可是谁都能感觉他完全不同了。

“你找到 one piece了？”   
罗宾问。 

“你利用路飞得到 one piece了？”   
萨博愤怒的似乎打死罗已经不够，更想直接手撕了他。 

原本还没有朝着要害部位攻击的几个人彻底不管不顾，基德和手下也加入战斗。 

“你现在是罗自己还是那个变态法老？”  
山治问，有力的长腿劈向罗的脑袋。 

“我还是我。”   
罗向后跳开，之后闪开肩膀躲开萨博的子弹。更多的子弹朝他飞过来。 

“喂！你们！是我让特拉男上我的啊！” 

路飞的话只是让众人更生气，而且现在已经不只是路飞的问题了，如果罗身上真的有了传说中法老的力量，基德一伙是不能让他出了金字塔的。 

不过显然他们低估了那股力量。 

“够了。”   
罗终于觉得这样下去不行，而且这样打下去很可能会误伤到总是想靠过来的路飞。   
他伸出手，掌心对着众人，心里想了一下他想要的画面，众人的武器飞了出去，像是脱离了地心引力一样漂浮在空中。 

“我还是我，我就是one piece。”   
罗说，表情平静。

“你他妈的在说什么？”   
艾斯简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，即便他一直对于 ‘法老的力量’ 这种狗屁说法存疑，但是现在眼前发生的一切并不允许他不相信了。可是还是不懂这他妈究竟是怎么了。 

罗挥了挥手， 把记忆还给还拥有的人。 

于是他们都看见了长得很像是路飞的少年，他的两个哥哥和一起长大的朋友，那画面中的人和自己长的并不完全一样，但是他们知道哪就是自己。

他们看见他们等在法老的宫墙之外，天上的月光皎洁，美丽却危险，这样的日子真的不是一个出逃的好日子，可是他们已经不能再等了。

法老不会轻易放过他们，他们需要在天亮之前尽可能逃的远，而早该跟他们会合的少年一直没有出现。 

 

天空泛起鱼肚白，焦急的用拳头砸了高耸坚硬的石墙，就像是打破它，他们的弟弟就会出现，可是除了流血的指节，他什么都没得到。

血滴在宫墙外的沙地上，他们得到少年死亡的消息。

他们甚至不被允许看到尸体。 

等眼前的景象再次变成通亮的墓穴时，浮在空中的武器哐锵的落了满地，娜美和乌索普已经泪流满面，萨博和艾斯冲向路飞抱紧他。 

“你这个蠢货怎么没来？” 

艾斯展开双臂把路飞紧紧的拥进怀里，脸埋进路飞的黑发，好藏住自己的眼泪。 已经管不了他的力气是不是会把他那个总是看起来娇弱的弟弟勒坏，他需要确认他的小兄弟真的回来了，没能带他出逃是他心头永不愈合的伤，经历了几世人生后也依旧会针刺般的隐痛。 

“我不记得了。”   
路飞的脸贴着艾斯胸口，眼泪透过袍子打湿艾斯的胸口，他才能确认他的小兄弟真的回来了，活生生的带着温度。

“你怎么能忘了跟哥哥们的约定呢。”   
萨博唤他，艾斯又勒紧了路飞一下深深吸了一口他发间的味道，然后放开路飞让他扑进萨博的手臂里。 

“萨博！”  
路飞哭的几乎失声，萨博也流着泪，揉揉他的头发。 

 

“你这蠢货啊！你肯定是回去找那个念咒语的男人了是不是？”   
娜美抽泣着朝他怒吼。   
“我都听宫殿里的侍女说了，你天天跑去找他！你知道我们那天等了多久，之后有多伤心。” 

“我们这不是又见面了吗？”   
路飞扁扁嘴。 

“这他妈是多久了你知道吗？”   
娜美咆哮的都忘了哭。  
“现在是什么年？恩？2000 多年了！”

“不，是4000多年了。”  
罗宾微笑着，指尖擦去眼角的泪珠。 

“这该死的法老！我要拉他出来鞭尸！”   
娜美猛踹了石棺一脚。   
“便宜这个死变态了！都是因为他啊。他竟然舒舒服服的死在这儿。”

“ 不，他并没有死，某种程度上没有。”  
罗笑着，嘴角的弧度衬着他眼底的黑色。  
“我只是诅咒他的灵魂永远无法安息，永远被困在这幅腐坏的躯体里” 他扶着石棺的边缘，弯腰看向石棺里，好像可以穿透石壁跟法老腐烂的眼窝对视。  
“他知道这金字塔里4000年发生的一切，知道过了这么多年我还是找到路飞了。而他还要继续为他的愚蠢付出代价。”

“哇哦，这还真是…”   
乌索普甚至有些同情起这个法老。 之后墓穴像是时间静止了般安静，直到基德受不了的开口。

“你们介意告诉我这他妈是怎么回事吗？”   
基德和他的手下盯着眼前这离电影结束还有5分钟时的剧情。明明就是罗挥了下手，之后这些人就哭的跟纳粹又来屠村似的。

“这真得慢慢跟你解释。”   
罗接下来说。  
“对你们也是，出来吧，多弗。” 

人群随着罗的视线一起望向门口，粉红色的高大身影走进来，把伤的不轻的Baby5扔在一边，听了有一阵子，虽然依旧云里雾里，多弗也知道他他妈还是晚了一步，虽然得到得到力量的是他们军的参谋，他完全感觉不到一丝一毫的开心，不仅仅是因为他有预感罗不会如将军期待的那样投入战争，而且去他妈的战争，他只想自己一个人得到这个力量。 

“怎么说？让我们来一个胜利的拥抱？”  
多弗朝罗走过来，路飞的小眉头拧到一起，想过去却被萨博搂紧在手臂间。“让他们自己解决。” 

多弗这边拍了拍罗的肩膀，刻意拍在抓痕上。   
“挺享受的？” 

“还可以。” 

“我猜你不会再回去了？” 

“没错。” 

两人朝墓穴外走去，像是寻常的两个老朋友。 

“那还真是有点可惜呢，这个力量。” 然后多弗甩了下手臂，大麾的袖子里掉出一把匕首，多弗立刻接住，在众人反应过来之前插进罗的左背后。   
“只能让你跟他一起留在墓穴里了。” 

“特拉男！”   
路飞朝罗冲过去，再次被拽来。   
“不对。” 萨博低头对他说，不可思议的盯着罗和他并没有流血的 ‘伤口’。

“早猜到了。”   
罗说，朝多弗笑了一下，眼睛里金色的光流转，多弗此生第一次觉得恐惧的想发抖。 

 

…………

…………

 

“再给我看一下，再给我看。”   
坐在罗的前面，抓着他的手，路飞的眼里闪出只有看见满桌食物时才会有的光。驮着他们的骆驼摇摇摆摆的走着，远处的树叶反射着翠色的光，绿洲快到了。罗看向路飞的侧脸，眼神宠溺，一个小火团浮现在他手心，欢快的跳跃。 

“哇哦！”   
他的爱人惊叹。 

“你他妈到底还能做什么？”  
艾斯有点气的问，不满他弟弟的整个注意力都被那个花样百出的咒语男而夺走了。 

“你能不能像刚才那样把我们都咻的一下都带回欧洲吗？至少先回开罗。”   
乌索普实在不是骑骆驼的粉丝，即便回程的沙漠亲切了一万倍那么多。 

“啊，不要嘛。像这样慢悠悠的走更有趣嘛。”  
路飞朝沙漠张开手臂。  
“而且这是家啊这是家啊，想多呆一阵子呢。可以不可以特拉男？”  
他回头，眯着眼睛大大的笑起来，和他 ‘第一次’ 见他时的一样，简直就比这开罗5月份的太阳光还耀眼。 

“你想做什么都行，只要我能做到。”   
他低头，吻上他爱人柔软的嘴唇。

 

“啊你们还能不能行了？有完没完啊！！！”

“呵呵。” 

“啊，别拉着我啊！让我杀了这个咒语男啊！！！！我的弟弟啊！”

“你们留在这儿把我咻的送走好不好？” 

“不行！我要在这儿看着这个变态！” 

……

蓝天上，柠檬色的阳光穿透宣软的云层，不吝啬的照在金灿灿连绵的黄沙上，沙漠上透着咒语消失的清明。   
战火仍旧在另一端把地球烧的千疮百孔，萨博和艾斯仍旧需要奔赴战场，罗还有一个总司令需要解决。   
不过他们想念了千年的人就在他们身边，在他的臂弯里。

 

……  
……

 

墓穴坍塌时淹没了所有的火把，金字塔里黑的仿佛失明，极细小的声音也显得极为醒目，一个小石子儿从高处掉下来，弹了几下之后掉到法老开裂的石棺上，它微微震动了一下，从缝隙里流出一丝鬼魅似的烟雾。

瓦砾和碎石之间，伸出一只带满戒指的手。 

 

 

 

 

Into the Desert. Fin 

2018.05.19 

 

 

 

后记：   
昂，好吧，我私吞了大概3万字左右的内容，因为敲完罗路H，觉得内心圆满，不想圆梗了。  
还会继续敲罗路的，因为很美味，一路敲的又顺又开心 （是因为完全不动脑，瞎敲吧喂？）。


End file.
